A Force of Balance
by KingRex0830
Summary: **CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS FOR STAR WARS: KOTOR** Elijah Zaykanian, abandoned by the Jedi Order and the love of his life, has gotten himself involved in a conflict of a scale hitherto undreamed of, and must fight alongside gods, a bunch of A-holes, Earth's Mightiest Heroes, and then some, to stop Thanos from collecting the six Infinity Stones and wiping out half the universe.
1. Prologue

***SPOILER WARNING***

**IF YOU HAVE NOT PLAYED STAR WARS: KNIGHTS OF THE OLD REPUBLIC (KOTOR), KNOW THAT MAJOR SPOILERS ARE UP AHEAD. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**PLOT DETAILS REGARDING AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR WILL ALSO BE REVEALED**

**This fanfiction takes place 4 years after the events of KOTOR, and during the events of Avengers: Infinity War. In this timeline, Revan's journey in the game goes a little different than you may know, but most of the key plot-points are the same. Revan in this version is played by Keanu Reeves, just because a.) he's so perfect for the role and b.) it works a little nicer than a vague description, which will still be given, of course. Small modifications have been made to Revan's backstory, as well, but nothing too fancy. His whereabouts following KOTOR have also been adjusted for the purposes of this story. Now that we have that out of the way, I hope you enjoy!**

Even four years later, the day Revan left the Jedi Order was still fresh on his mind.

His name was Elijah Zaykanian then. For weeks, he had been arguing with the Jedi over what balance of the Force truly was. Maximizing Light and pushing the Dark to extinction? Equality between both sides?

Eventually, the Jedi High Council summoned him to discuss the matter. He argued that to achieve balance, one must study all aspects of the Force, both Dark and Light - assuming there was a division to begin with. The Jedi likened the Dark Side to a disease. They said that balancing disease and health through your body is nothing but harmful, and that balancing dark and light would yield the same result. They said that even touching into the Dark Side could get you pulled in. Elijah didn't bring up the fact that he had done so many times during his time as a Jedi out of fear that he would be expelled on the spot.

He said that the reason the Jedi argued so was because their only experience with the Dark Side was with the Sith. Elijah believed the reason the Sith became so evil was because they abused the Dark Side's power. They became addicted, in a way. He explained that, with proper training, the Jedi could learn to use the Dark Side for good. What else were they supposed to do with their negative emotions? Suppress them? Many had turned to the Sith because of this. You cannot destroy them. And if you ignore them, they will find a way to spout up one way or another. Why not put them to better use?

The Council sent him away so that they could discuss the matter in private. Elijah thanked them for listening and went on his way. He met Bastila on the way out.

She urged him to abandon these views he held before he set himself on the path that Darth Revan took.

He caressed her cheek. "I would never touch that path again," he said. "I resist it for you." He didn't need to tell her that he loved her. That last part delivered it well enough.

She took his hand. "We shouldn't fell this way about each other," she said. Where had he heard that before? "And yet we do," she finished, looking into his eyes. Elijah smiled.

"I have some studying I've been wanting to do in the library," she said to him. "I'll see you later." Elijah nodded.

He spent the next few hours until the council summoned him again helping Carth Onasi, his pilot and close friend, do some ship repairs. He usually enjoyed it, usually for the small talk they would have as they were working. This time, though, he was anxious all the way through, waiting to be summoned. Finally, they called upon him. He requested that Bastila come, too. He just... felt that he needed her there.

They told him to abandon his "dangerous doctrines", or be expelled from the Order. He tried to argue, but they had made their decision.

Elijah clenched his fists. He would have snapped, but he decided to prove the Council wrong at least once. He was thirty-eight year old, battle-hardened warrior, not a bratty teenager. He wore scars from dozens of battles. Bastila tried to console him. But it was too late. He made up the mind the moment he left the Council Chambers. It wasn't so much that they had rejected his new outlook on the Force. It was more how they did it. He had saved the galaxy from total domination a mere four years ago. _After_ he found out the Jedi had lied to him about his identity. But he nearly sacrificed his own life so that Bastila and his allies could escape the _Leviathan_. His love for Bastila didn't decrease in any way shape or form after he found out she lied to him. He was angry - no, _furious_ \- at her afterward, but he still cared enough to be willing put her before himself. He stormed the biggest battle station in galactic history with no more help than that of his assassin droid, HK-47, and Bastila Shan. He crippled an empire that a mere few days before seemed unstoppable. And let's not even get started on the Mandalorian War...

Bastila practically begged him not to leave. Why shouldn't he? Not even she defended him. She said not a word when they were in there. Was she that blindly loyal to the Jedi?

Elijah stopped. No...

Not Elijah...

That was what the Jedi called him.

Who was he?

He didn't even know.

They tore his identity away. Gave him a new one. As a slave to their Order.

Who was he?

"Elijah, please!" Bastila said. She was about to continue when he interrupted.

"Elijah..."

He chuckled to himself. He turned and looked her into the eye.

"That's what you called me," he said. "What the Jedi called me."

He looked up as he thought to himself.

"And I am not a Jedi."

He could sense the fright coming from Bastila. The confusion. What he felt when he discovered his identity as the former Dark Lord of the Sith.

"I..."

"Elijah, no..."

"Am..."

"Don't do this..."

He paused.

He closed his eyes.

He opened them again.

And he spoke the name Bastila dreaded to hear.

"Revan."

He saw a tear roll down Bastila's face.

"Tell Carth that the Hawk is his."

He left her there, at the steps of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. His ship, the _Ebon Hawk_, was given to Carth as requested, and he left.

And that was the last time he saw her in four years.

He had changed greatly since then.

He swapped his Jedi robes for Revan's. Put on his mask. Swapped his pair of blue and green lightsabers for red and purple ones. He learned Sith abilities, like Force Lightning and Choke, he mastered the ability to use fear and shadows to his advantage. And he did it all to protect those who needed protection. Not for self-gain. Not power. Not riches. Not anything else. For the sakes of others. For four years he did this. For four years he proved the Jedi wrong.

At the moment, he had just returned from dealing with some pirates in the Vorbasi System. He was going to Anadu to rest and resupply when he suddenly pulled out of hyperspace. He felt a disturbance in the Force. There was black hole a little less than a parsec away. Why was he getting an extremely strong urge to go through?

This was suicide. He knew that. He was no physicist, but he _knew_ black holes were bad news. He would get torn to shreds before he made it through. This was confirmed fact. But wait...

What if he hyperspaced through it? Plunge through faster than he could be pulled apart? He could feel the distress pouring in from the other side. If that _was_ the other side, that is. Was he honestly at the point where he was considering an action that may or may not definitely kill him? Well... Maybe he was.

He gulped as he aimed his ship at the black and started flying towards it. The moment he noticed a pull, he would jump and immediately re-enter realspace. "Well... here goes nothing..." he said. He felt a pull. He was aimed straight at the hole.

He made the jump.


	2. Saving the Asgardians

Revan didn't know what shocked him more: the fact that that actually _worked_ and he was on the other side of a wormhole, _or_ that he was so apathetic about his life that he tried it to begin with. It didn't matter, though. He saw some sort of space battle up ahead. No, it was more like one ship annihilating another.

It was a ship the size of... wow, it was huge. A battlecruiser the size of a small space station. _Incredible_, Revan thought. It appeared to be pummeling a significantly smaller ship with turbolaser fire. He was getting a distress signal from the smaller one, as well. Naturally, he went to investigate.

There was no way he could get remotely close without being detected in the _Ebon Hawk_, let alone this freighter Revan was using. Why did a junkyard freighter seem like a good idea to him? As he got closer, he saw a small port. He hadn't been noticed yet. Maybe they're too distracted?

By this point, the turbolaser fire had stopped. He heard talking. He moved toward the voices. As he got closer to them, he heard some sort of large energy burst, like that of a cannon. Except, it was unusually prolonged. And it didn't sound destructive in the slightest. Not at all like a regular cannon. Odd.

He peered around a corner. And to his shock,it was some sort of cargo bay _littered with corpses_. Revan put on his mask and hood. He could see several humanoid beings in the distance. Two of them were unusually large, one of them looking very animalistic and had some sort of weaponized scythe, the other a tall, imposing figure in gold-colored armor, who moved in to stab a man with a spear. He definetely look like he was in charge, so it didn't take a detective for Revan to figure out who was responsible for the mess. There were three other humanoid beings, but they were tall and slender. One received the spear from the one who just killed the man. Another already had a spear, and the other was unarmed.

He heard a cry from a lump of metal, which he suddenly realized was an imprisoned man. _You are going to die for that!_ he heard. His presence in the Force was so... in pain. The confusion... the suffering... it was hard for him just feeling it. Judging by the cry, it would seem the man who was just killed was a close friend of his. Perhaps a family member. The unarmed, slender man telekinetically muffled the man with a piece of metal.

"Who are you?"

Revan jumped to find a long-haired man sneaking behind him. He spoke with a sophisticated Coruscanti accent. His hair was black as night, and he looked as if he just watched someone go through hell. He definitely _felt_ that way, as well.

"I'm here to help," Revan replied. He noticed the slender man was holding some sort of glowing, blue cube, and was presenting it to the golden-armored one. But it was no ordinary cube. He could feel its power. It was unlike anything he had ever even heard of, let alone seen. He decided that such power could not fall into the wrong hands. But what was he supposed to do? Snatch it from him? Well...

"Answer me one question," Revan turned and said to the man. "Is that man responsible for this?" He pointed at the golden-armored one. The man nodded solemnly in response. "Dammit..." Revan said. He reached out. He would take the cube. As far as he knew, the safest hands were his own. The golden-armored one suddenly started taking his equipment off to reveal a purple, bald, hulking figure. When he was done, he reached for the cube. And Revan grabbed it.

* * *

Thor could barely process what was going on. He watched as Thanos mercilessly slaughtered half of the already crippled Asgard. He stood helpless as Thanos murdered his best friend, Heimdall. And now, Thanos had a second Infinity Stone. Hope was lost, death and defeat inevitable. Ebony Maw, Thanos' servant, proudly held the Tesseract before him. Thanos took his armor off and reached for the Tesseract...

When it suddenly flew from Maw's hand, into the darkness. They all looked, bewildered, when suddenly a hooded man emerged from the darkness. He wore a mask and a cape, and looked like a warrior. And in his left hand...

The Tesseract.

He was no ordinary mortal, if he was one at all.

He raised his free hand as a chunk of the ceiling fell on top of Thanos.

Thor's hope was rekindled. Maybe at least him and Loki could get out alive? Maybe the hooded figure was here to help? And behind him, Loki. If this was one of Loki's allies, well, that would be a nice change of pace, since most of Loki's friends want to do something along the lines of kill Thor...

Thanos' servants, the Black Order, charged at the man. He threw the Tesseract to Loki, and ignited two colored blades, one red, one purple, and ran towards them as well. He jumped a dozen feet into the air above them, and sent all but the Maw flying with the flick of his wrists. He then _shot lightning from his fingertips_ at him. The Maw was caught off guard and sent flying into a nearby pillar. But how? Was he like Thor? Another god of thunder?

Suddenly, Thor's bonds left him. He was free, and the masked man lifted him to his feet.

"Can you run?" the man shouted. His voice was commanding, like a leader. "Thank you," Thor replied. "This isn't over yet," the man shot back. "Can you run?" Thor nodded in response. "Follow me," the man said.

They both started running toward the hangar. They had only gotten a dozen feet away when the piece of ceiling on top of Thanos exploded. Once they had left the cargo bay, the man telekinetically pulled together as much rubble as he could to block the exit. And then they kept running. They heard an explosion behind them. They didn't have much time.

They finally reached the man's ship. It looked like he made it himself from a scrap pile. It was a bland grey, made up of a disk with a claw-like structure sticking out the left side, and a ball-shaped cockpit sticking out the right. A hatch was open from the underbelly, and it had a gun on the bottom side. It also had a radar dish on the left side, and the back had two large engines, along with a third that looked like it had exploded a _long_ time ago.

They got into the ship as the masked man blocked the entrance into the hanger with more rubble. He got into the ship and jumped into the cockpit with everyone else. He started flipping switches, pulling levers, and smacked the console at one point. The ship breathed life, and hovered into the air. Meanwhile, Thanos broke through the rubble with the Power Stone. But he was too late. The ship left the hangar.

They had been flying in silence for at least a minute straight. Loki spoke up.

"Who are you?" he said. "Really?"

* * *

Revan wasn't sure how to respond. He was _Revan_. He knew it. Right? Or maybe he was wrong, when he told Bastila four years ago. He sighed. What was speaking? His heart? His mind? The Force? And why? Was he wrong? Or was it just the heat of the moment?

"You can call me Revan," he answered. He felt uneasy about it. He just wasn't sure _why_. He shook it off. "What about you?" he continued.

"My name is Loki," he replied. "This is my brother, Thor. Sons of Odin, of Asgard."

"What happened back there?" Revan asked. "Who was that?"

"That was Thanos," Thor replied. "He was there for the Tesseract."

"The what?" Revan replied.

"It contains an Infinity Stone," Loki answered. "Thanos appears to be collecting them."

"I take it they're some kind of powerful artifacts?" Revan asked.

"More or less," Loki replied. They heard a boom. Revan checked the sensors. "They're firing at us."

He swerved the ship as he narrowly avoided being hit. "How do you intend to get us out of here, might I ask?" said Loki. "Working on it!" Revan replied. How the hell was he supposed to get out of this one? He could _fly_, sure, but he's not terribly _good_ at it. He thought back to the chases he had been in before. Then he remembered he had a better pilot and an even better ship, _plus_ a functioning crew. Alright, but how did Carth do it? _Stars, how could I know? _he thought. _I was in the damn gunner position the whole time!_

"No mere mortal can so much as hold an Infinity Stone with getting destroyed by its power," Loki said. "Yet you did with no trouble at all."

Revan smiled. "I'm not your average mortal."

There was another boom. They were hit. The ship spun out of control. Revan tried to maintain his course, but to no avail.

"Clearly, not much of a pilot, though!" Loki scoffed.

"Come on, get up!" he shouted at the brothers. He took them out of the cockpit and into an escape pod. He shoved them in and shut the door. He waited for another shot to hit the ship. A few seconds before it did, he jettisoned the pod and then shut off its power. He breathed a sigh of relief. They were safe. For now.

Revan sat back to think.

"What now?" Thor asked.

"We see what happens and plan accordingly," Revan replied. Not a very hope-filled answer, but it was all he had. Besides, he already had a reputation back home for being blunt. _But_ he was also quite the strategist. Planning was what he did. That was how he almost conquered the galaxy. _Almost._

"I'm... sorry, we _wait_?" Loki questioned. "We have the Tesseract _right here_. Thanos will find us in a matter of minutes!"

"Yes, but he won't be _expecting_ to find us," Revan explained. He leaned forward to explain his reasoning. "The power to the pod is off. The only energy signature Thanos will be getting is from the Tesseract. Therefore, he won't be sending several dozen armed soldiers, he'll be sending a small group of men to get it. He won't try to use a tractor beam because he will believe that the Tesseract is floating around in space, not inside a pod containing people he believes are dead. Get the idea?"

"And what do you suppose we do when he _does_ find us?" Loki inquired. Revan sat back again. "We examine the circumstances and plan accordingly," he said.

"You shot lightning from your fingers before," Thor said weakly, almost as if he was insecure about it. "How?"

"I was born sensitive to an energy field known as the Force," Revan explained. "I've mastered its Light and Dark Sides, and have gained access to power of a colossal scale." Revan looked at Loki. "It probably has something to do with how I was able to hold an Infinity Stone."

"Are there, um..." Thor struggled to find the words. "Are there others with your power?"

"Yes," Revan replied. "Two orders of warriors, who have been enemies for as long as they coexisted. One practices the Dark Side, the other the Light. The Sith, and the Jedi."

"And you use both?" Loki inquired.

"Yeah," replied Revan. "Although, I'm not exactly in right-standing with either of them. I cast down the Sith Empire, and the Jedi consider me dangerous."

Revan looked into the distance. "You know..." Revan said.

"What?" Loki replied. "What is it?"

"We _could _also get help from whoever the hell _those_ guys are."

Loki looked. Some sort of bird-like starship was investigating the ruin of Thor and Loki's ship. Maybe they were here to help?

Loki saw Revan pressing buttons. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm turning on the power so they can detect us," Revan explained. "It's risky, but the benefit of a higher chance of rescue outweighs it."

The mystery ship began moving closer. When the ship was facing the pod, someone exited the ship through a hatch in the top. He was carrying a cable to reel the pod in. He was wearing some sort of brown-ish jacket, and was wearing a mask that only covered his face.

Revan distributed oxygen masks among themselves. He opened the pod and waved for them to come over. They were saved.


	3. Guardians of the Galaxy

**A few minutes earlier**

"Sing it, Drax!" said Star Lord as Drax was dozing off. Actually, the one one singing along was Gamora. Rocket was waking up from a nap of his own, Groot was playing Space Invaders, and Mantis was bobbing her head to the beat of "Rubberman" as it played throughout the ship.

"Why are we doin' this again?" said Rocket, yawning. "It's a distress signal, Rocket, someone could be dying!" Gamora shot back. "Yeah, I get that," he replied. "But why are we _doing _it?"

"Because we're nice!" said Peter Quill. "And whoever it is might give us a little chedda' cheese for our little effort..." he continued, rubbing his fingers together.

"Which isn't the point!" Gamora corrected immediately afterward.

"Which isn't the point!" Peter imitated. "I mean, if he doesn't pull me up..."

"Then we take his ship!" Drax finished.

"Exactly!" Rocket followed.

"B-B-B-B-B-Bingo!" Peter finished, afterwards shaking his head at Gamora to alert her disapproval that that isn't the case. Well, maybe it is...

"We are arriving," Mantis interrupted, looking at her screen.

As they prepared to exit the jump point, Star Lord spoke up.

"Alright, Guardians," he said. "Don't forget, this might be dangerous, so let's put on our mean faces." Mantis gritted her teeth to look meaner.

Meanwhile, Groot was continuing to play his game.

"Groot, put that thing away, now," Quill ordered. "I don't wanna tell you again." Groot, being a teenager right now, ignored him. "Groot!" Quill said to get his attention.

"I am Groot," he shot back with a disrespectful tone. The Guardians were taken aback for a moment. "You got some acorns on you, kid!" Peter shot at him.

"You know," Rocket scolded, "Ever since you got a little sap, you've been a total D-hole!" Groot merely glanced back. "Now keep it up, and I'm gonna smash that thing to pieces!" Rocket finished.

They exited the jump. And to everyone's shock, and Gamora's dismay, they saw _Sanctuary II_. Thanos' flagship.

"Okay," Rocket said. "Turn around!"

"I think I agree with him!" Peter said back. He looked at Gamora. "But I also kinda don't."

"Wait," Gamora said. "There's an escape pod nearby." She looked at Quill. "We need to help!"

Quill took a deep breath. "Alright," he said. "Let's go."

They turned left, in the direction of the pod. As they grew nearer, they saw three humans inside. One of them, who was wearing a mask, opened a hatch at the top of the pod and began waving. Peter had already got some gear on and had a cable to reel them in. He exited the ship through a hatch on the top.

Suddenly, heavy fire began coming from the _Sanctuary_. The masked man turned, and held up his hands the the cannon fire froze in mid-space. He motioned for his comrades to go as Quill waited. No time to reel them in. Quill rocket jumped over and grabbed the other two men, who had oxygen masks on. When the hooded man saw that they were safe, he sent all of the cannon fire back at the _Sanctuary_. _Who the hell is this guy_? wondered Starlord. The man jumped aboard the _Milano_ as the lowered the platform and closed the hatch. Thanos' ship was clearly crippled at this point, and the three men were inside the ship. One of them had long, black hair, the other dark blonde hair with a beard, who was also wearing an eye-patch and what looked like a form of armor. The third wore dark robes and a cape. He had a grey mask with a singular black eye-slit that ran from one side to the other, and it had a red highlight on the top stretching over its entirety, with a smaller one on the bottom with another red line stretching from that point to the bottom, along with red highlights along the sides of the mask. He had two cylinder-shaped objects hanging on either side of his belt, as well.

"Thank you," the masked man said as the one with an eye-patch was laid on a table. He spoke with a commanding voice. "We probably wouldn't have survived if not for you."

"Well, that was some plan, then, Revan!" the black-haired one said sarcastically. He spoke with a sophisticated British accent. The masked one, who seemed to be named Revan, merely shook his head in response.

The Guardians jumped back into a nearby Jump Point to escape Thanos, and the three men were given food and blankets. After a few minutes of peace and quiet, Star Lord spoke up. "Who are you?" he asked.

* * *

They were saved. Revan and the two Asgardians were safely aboard the stranger's ship. They were all given blankets and soup as the crew discussed what to do. Eventually, the man who brought them in (who appeared to be the captain) spoke up.

"Who are you?" he asked them. He was young, maybe in his late twenties to early thirties, with orange-ish brown hair and a beard.

"My name is Loki," Loki said. "This is Revan, and my brother, Thor," he continued, pointing at each of them.

"That was Thanos' ship, wasn't it?" spoke a green-skinned woman with black hair that had red highlights. Revan could sense the emotion that came when she spoke his name. Sadness, anger, hate, and lust for revenge toward him...

Just like what Revan feels when he thinks of the Jedi. "Yes," Loki answered.

"Why was he attacking you?" said the captain.

Loki summoned the Tesseract out of thin air. Revan tilted his head in curiosity.

"The Tesseract..." said the green-skinned woman. "Yes," said Loki. "The what?" said the captain.

"It contains the Space Stone," said the woman. "Damn..."

"What?" asked the captain. "He's doing it," she replied. "He's collecting the Stones himself."

Revan was sitting in silence. He never even took his mask off to eat. He just... sat there. He noticed a large, grey-skinned man with no shirt and red tattoos was staring at him. He stared back. He then shook his head. He saw another woman with pitch-black eyes and two antennae staring at him as well. Loki, the green woman, and the captain were discussing the current events.

Revan decided to take his mask off and eat some soup. He unveiled his hood and removed his mask to reveal a middle-aged man with dark, unkempt hair down to his neck, along with a short beard. He had some sort of scar on his face, though it didn't look like it was from a blade or something along those lines. Judging by its shape, it may have come from his mask. A few minutes later, the captain spoke to him.

"Hey," he said. "Revan, right?" Revan nodded back. "My name's Star Lord, captain of this ship, and that's Gamora," he continued, pointing at the green woman. "So, you answered the distress signal, too?"

"Something like that," Revan replied. "How did you manage to rescue these guys?" inquired Star Lord.

Revan thought. "Well, I basically snuck on board and jumped Thanos and his men," he said. "Nothing much to it." He paused to take a bite of his soup. "Definitely an odd bunch, though," he finished.

Gamora looked confused. "The _Black Order_?" she questioned. "Do you even realize who they were?"

Revan shrugged. "A slight inconvenience?" He only needed a few seconds to deal with them, after all.

"They're the best that Thanos has at his disposal," she explained. Revan looked up. "His..." Revan was quite surprised. "Best? Them?" He chuckled to himself. "Maybe I _should_ have attacked Thanos!"

"Thanos is quite beyond them, I assure you," Gamora said. "But shrugging aside the Black Order is quite a feat in and of itself."

"Not to mention," spoke Star Lord. "He just took out Thanos' flagship all by himself!" He looked at Revan. "How?"

"I have a particular set of skills that makes me a nightmare for people like him," Revan replied hurriedly. "Now, can we discuss the matter at hand, being Thanos collecting the Infinity Stones? For instance, does anybody have any idea where Thanos may be going next?"

"Knowhere," spoke Thor for the first time in some time.

"Well, he must be going _somewhere_," said the antennae woman. "I agree," added Revan. "We can't give up this soon!"

"No, no, Knowhere is a place," said Star Lord. "We've been there! It sucks..."

"What makes you think he's going there?" asked Revan.

"Because," Thor answered. "For years, the Reality Stone has been safely stored there with a man called 'The Collector'."

"If it's with the Collector, then it's not safe," Star Lord shot at him. "Only an idiot would give that man a Stone."

"I second that!" Loki said.

"How do you know he's not going after one of the other Stones?" Gamora asked.

Thor paused, then spoke. "There are six Stones out there," Thor explained. "Thanos already has the Power Stone because he stole it last week, when he decimated Xandar." The Guardians felt disturbed at this. "He attempted to steal the Space Stone from me," he continued. "But Revan here helped stop that. Thank you, by the way." Revan nodded back. "The Time and Mind Stones are safe on Earth. They're with the Avengers."

"The Avengers?" Star Lord asked.

"Earth's Mightiest Heroes," Thor replied.

"Like Kevin Bacon?" asked the woman with the antennae on her head.

"He may be on the team," Thor replied. "I don't know, I haven't been there in a while."

"As for the Soul Stone," Thor continued his speech. "Well, no one's ever seen that, no one even knows where it is! Therefore, Thanos _can"t_ get it, hence he'll be going to Knowhere to get the Reality Stone. Your welcome!"

"Then we have to go to Knowhere now," said Gamora.

"Wrong!" Thor and Revan both spoke at the same time. Revan gestured for Thor to go first.

"Where we have to go," Thor said. "Is Nidavellir."

"That's a made-up word!" the grey-skinned one said.

"All words are made up," Thor replied philosophically.

"Nidavellir is _real_!? Seriously!?" the rat exclaimed. _Why can that thing talk?_ Revan thought.

"I mean, that place is a legend!" it continued, laughing. "They make the most powerful, horrific weapons to ever torment the universe!"

Come to think of it, the rat kind of reminded him of HK-47, both being lovable psychopaths. At least, he _assumed_ the rat was lovable...

"I would very much like to go there, please," the rat finished.

"The rabbit is correct, and clearly the smartest among you," Thor said, chuckling a bit himself.

"Rabbit? the rabbit - or, rat, or, whatever the hell it was - questioned.

"Pardon me?" Loki said. "Well, you're not bad yourself, Loki," Thor replied. Loki sighed and shook his head.

"Eitri the Dwarf can make me the weapon I need," Thor said. He turned to the rabbit. "I assume you're the captain, sir?" he said to it. The rabbit was going to speak when Revan interrupted. "Starlord over there clearly said that _he_ was the captain," he said, then pointed at his own eyes. "Observe."

"Well, anyway," Thor continued. "Would you like to join me on my quest to Nidavellir?"

"Yeah, I'll go," the rabbit said after shooting a dirty look at Revan.

"Wonderful!" Thor replied, smiling.

Thor was about to take a backpack when Revan spoke up.

"And no one is going to Knowhere, either," he said. Star Lord looked pissed off. "Sorry, who's the captain here?" he said, putting a hand to his ear. Revan walked over and stared him in the eye. Starlord stood his ground. "I tore down an empire that seemed near invincible _and_ stopped another empire from conquering the galaxy, all within a span of a few years," Revan said. "I've killed beings that don't need an Infinity Stone to crush a planet or throw a moon at someone. I'm assuming you saw what I did with Thanos' ship?"

Starlord swallowed his spit. "Point is," Revan said. "I know what I'm doing." He walked away to explain his reasoning.

"The reason no one is going to Knowhere," he said. "Is because, if we go, we risk Thanos gaining two Infinity Stones."

Thor seemed confused, as did the rest of the ship. "There's only one Stone on Knowhere," Loki said.

"Yes," Revan said. "But judging by the sudden anxiety that _she _felt," he pointed at Gamora. "When Thor said that no one knows where the Soul Stone is, I'm very much willing to bet that she knows where it is."

Gamora looked down. Some of the ship looked at her, others at him. Gamora looked up. "How could you possibly know that?" she asked. "I can sense emotion," he answered. "Among other things."

"Me too!" the woman with antennae said excitedly. "I'm sorry," Revan said, looking at her. "Who are you?"

"My name is Mantis," she replied.

"I also sense a very strong bond between all of you," Revan continued. "Especially you two." He pointed at Star Lord and Gamora, suddenly realising what he just said. Then he thought of Bastila. He quickly shut out the thought. He left that life behind. He wasn't planning on returning to it, either.

"Uh, anyway," Revan continued. He had clearly made Star Lord and Gamora uncomfortable. Frankly, so was he. "Any one of you could also be used as leverage against her, so really, any of us except myself, Thor and Loki shouldn't be going for that reason alone. Secondly, this conclusion seems rather obvious. There is a big possibility that this is a trap, as well. Assuming Thanos isn't an idiot, of course, which I doubt."

There was a moment of silence. "I'm assuming this weapon will be useful in the coming fight, Thor?" asked Revan. Thor laughed. "Of course!" he replied. "The weapons of Nidavellir have been crafting god-killing weapons for millennia!"

"Hey," said Star Lord. "Don't you think we should all have a weapon like that?"

"No," Thor replied. "You simply lack the strength to wield them. Your bodies would crumble as your minds collapsed into madness."

"Is it weird that I wanna do it even more now?" said the rabbit. Yeah, that thing is a psychopath. "Hmm, a little bit, yeah," Thor replied.

"So we all go to Ni- that place, then?" said Star Lord. Revan thought for a moment. "I'm confirming, not asking approval," he finished, raising his finger.

"How capable are these Avengers of protecting the Stones?" he said. Star Lord threw his arms up. "Very..." Loki said with disdain. Revan chose to ignore it. He thought for a moment. "I think the best course of action is to go to Earth. We can rendezvous with the Avengers and fight Thanos together."

"Alternatively, we could go to Titan," Gamora said. "It's Thanos' home planet, and the most likely location for him to meet with his minions with the Stones. It's better for us to catch him off guard than for us to be on the defense."

Revan thought. He didn't like it, but something was telling him it would go well. As a Force-user, he could look into a vague outline of the future. He closed his eyes and tried to focus. Everyone stared as he stood in silence with his eyes closed.

He saw... Thanos... on some sort of desert planet. He saw... people fighting him there. It was there that it split. On one side, he saw many of them fighting. On the other, only a few. He saw... unexpected help. He saw... victory, in the horizon.

He reopened his eyes. "We go to Titan," he said. Gamora looked at Star Lord. He nodded back, his head looking down.

"Alright, then," said the rabbit. "We got two ships. Me, the angel-pirate and Groot will go to Nidavellir." So the tree had a name? This keeps getting weirder and weirder...

"The rest of you morons go to Titan. Get the picture?" it finished. "Any objections?" Revan said and looked around. No one spoke. "It's settled, then. You three go to Nidavellir, and the rest of us will go to Titan and set a trap for Thanos."

Star Lord had a quick word with the rabbit, and the trio left for Nidavellir in a small pod. The rest set course for Titan.


	4. A New Galaxy

This was certainly an... interesting experience for Revan. Just a few hours ago, he was going about a perfectly normal day. Then, he found himself going through a worm-hole and stopping a god-like being from obtaining a magic rock that will further his goal of annihilating half of all life. Quite the jump.

He wished so much that things could return to the way they were. Before he was exiled. He could never stop thinking about that day. Should he have handled things differently? Should he have just abandoned his ideology and stayed? He didn't know. Some days, he felt like the traitor here. Maybe he should have thought of Bastila. And Carth. And HK-47, and Mission, and Zaalbar, and all his friends that he left because he believed he was in the right.

Or maybe the Jedi deserved it. They completely erased his identity for their own agenda. Ever since the day he learned who he really was, his life was a constant identity crisis. Who was he? A slave to the Jedi? A conquering psychopath? Alone? He was everything, yet nothing. He felt alone. He _was _alone.

But maybe...

Maybe he could start over? Start a new life here? Leave his troubles behind, and at last be free and not alone. He could do whatever he wants after all this is over. He could conquer the galaxy, he could serve it, or he could come and go as he pleased. Why shouldn't he? The Jedi somehow managed to absolutely destroy his reputation within the Republic, so he wasn't exactly going to receive a warm welcome if he were to return. He never knew his family since the Jedi took him as a baby, and there was nothing for him on his home world. Maybe he could join Star Lord's crew? "The Guardians of the Galaxy", they called themselves. They definitely seemed to be an adventurous bunch. He chose to speak to the captain. Learn a thing or two about where he was.

He found him in the cockpit, working on one of the consoles. He turned his head. "Hey," he said. "Revan, right?"

"Yeah," replied Revan. "So, what's your _real_ name, then?"

Star Lord smirked. "Peter Quill," he replied.

"So Star Lord is basically your nickname, then?" Revan said.

"_Outlaw _name," replied Quill. "My mother used to call me that when I was little. She's dead now, so I kept it in her memory."

Revan nodded solemnly. "I'm sorry," he said sympathetically.

"Thanks," Quill replied. "Not to mention, it also sounds hella' cool!" Quill finished enthusiastically.

Revan chuckled. "Sure does," he replied. Revan took a seat.

"So, what is it you guys do, exactly?" Revan inquired.

Peter thought for a moment. "Well, we do the right thing and get paid," he replied. "Well, mostly."

"Mostly?" Revan questioned.

"Well, y'know," replied Quill. "If you're a stuck-up asshole, we'll get you back some how. Steal something, stuff like that."

"I... see," Revan replied. Before Revan could continue, Quill interjected.

"So, what's your story?" he said.

Revan sighed. "Not a happy one," he replied solemnly. "My past isn't a comfortable subject for me, but I'll tell you what I can."

Quill nodded in response. "So, uh, where are you from?" he asked.

"Snowy planet called Ferra," Revan replied. "Not all that interesting, but we have some _damn_ tough fighters." He pointed at himself. "And I'm one of them," he proudly finished.

Quill nodded. "Can't say I've heard of that one," he said.

"Likely because it's probably in a different galaxy," Revan said.

Quill quickly looked at him. "How strong _was_ that signal?" he exclaimed.

"It was my set-of-skills, not the signal," Revan said. "I had to jump my ship through a wormhole to get here."

Peter was visibly surprised, though understandably. "Alright!" he said, giving up on the subject. "So, what do _you_ do?"

Revan thought for a moment. "Same thing as you, I guess," he replied. "I do what needs doing, and I get paid." Revan sat back and looked up. "Although, I mostly do my work out in the farther reaches of the galaxy. I don't have a very good reputation anywhere else."

"Why is that?" asked Peter.

"Long story short, it wasn't me!" Revan laughed. "I just disagreed with the wrong people." The goddamn Jedi Order.

"What kind of work, exactly?" asked Quill.

"Dealing with pirates, protection of innocents, that sort of thing," replied Revan.

"You do anything before that?" asked Quill. "Me, I used to be steal shit. Well, until I stole something that was a bit more than expected, but you get the point."

Revan sighed. "Nothing I like talking about," he replied grimly.

"Sorry," apologized Quill.

"It's alright," Revan assured. He almost wanted to tell Quill about him being a war-hero, but he knew that was tied too much to when he was the Dark Lord of the Sith.

There was a moment of silence before Revan changed the topic. "So, what do you want to do about Thanos on Titan?" he said.

Star Lord thought for a moment. "It's a little early to get into the details since I don't know the terrain yet," he replied. "But I think our main goal should be to get that glove off."

"Simple enough," Revan replied. "Not to mention, something tells me we're going to have some unexpected assistance. They will also need to be accounted for."

"The Force?" said Quill.

"The Force," replied Revan.

* * *

An unexpected factor had been introduced. For years, Thanos had been planning this. For years, he manipulated the Infinity Stones into being within his grasp. But now...

Now a mysterious warrior had successfully kept him from the Space Stone. It was mere _inches_ away from his fingers when it was pulled from his grasp.

Thanos knew little about this masked man, but he did know one thing.

For his plan to succeed, the man would need to be neutralized. He shoved aside the Black Order, Thanos' best warriors, as if they were nothing. He crippled his flagship, severely slowing him down - which wouldn't be a problem if the masked man hadn't escaped with the Tesseract. Repairs were going fast, but not fast enough. They were losing time.

This warrior knew what he was doing. It was unfortunate he didn't understand what Thanos was doing, however.

"Sire," said a voice from behind him. It was Ebony Maw, Thanos' most loyal servant. "I believe you would like to see this."

"What is it?" asked Thanos. Maw smiled. "I believe we have found the name of our mystery warrior." Thanos motioned for him to go on.

"It would seem his name is Revan," Maw said. "A powerful warrior from a distant galaxy. As matter of fact, perhaps even _the_ most powerful."

"Is that so?" replied Thanos. "What else can you tell me of him?"

"He also seems to be enough of a tactical genius to have conquered half of his galaxy at one point," replied Maw. "So says his journal, of course." Ebony Maw paused. "But I'm assuming you would prefer more detail?"

"Go on," replied Thanos.

And Maw began to tell him things. About Revan's previous name, Eliah Zaykanian. A thing or two about his love life with Bastila Shan. How she was something called a "Jedi", and how was formerly, as well. Then Maw got into his past as a psychotic creature known as a Sith - indeed, he served as their Dark Lord, their leader. Something he deeply regretted. How he claims to have conquered half of the galaxy before having his identity wiped by none other than the Jedi. The journal said that he served as a Jedi after that, than temporarily separated after learning of his real past, before returning as Revan once again and tearing down the empire he created. And how the Jedi spat in his face by exiling him for disagreeing with their doctrines as Bastila Shan stood by and did nothing but defend the Jedi. It was all leverage against him. Knowledge _is_ power, after all.

Thanos stood in silence for a moment. "For how much longer will we need to work on the ship?" he asked. Revan did quite a toll on _Sanctuary II_. Many of the weapons were destroyed beyond repair, there were various large hull breaches, and many of the ships systems weren't functioning correctly. One moment, the projectiles were moving away. The next, they were moving closer. And in but another moment, _Sanctuary II_ had been crippled by its own missiles.

"Are the Q-ships finished repairs yet?" asked Thanos.

"Soon, my lord," replied Maw.

"As soon as they're ready," said Thanos. "Go to Earth with the others and bring me the other two Stones."

"What of you, my liege?" asked Maw.

"I will go to Knowhere to collect the Reality Stone from the Collector," he replied. "Find the Time and Mind Stones on Earth and bring them to me on Titan."

Maw nodded in obedience and left.

Soon after the Black Order left for Earth, Thanos prepared for his own trip to Knowhere. But he wasn't only going for the Reality Stone. His daughter, Gamora, knew the location of the Soul Stone - a luxury he didn't have. His plan was simple. Lure her and friends to Knowhere, where he would capture her. He would then use her captured sister, Nebula, as leverage in gaining the Stone's location from her.

After arriving at Knowhere, obtaining the Reality Stone from the Collector was child's play. It didn't take long for the coward to surrender the Stone under the pressure of the galaxy's largest warship and Thanos himself. There was a problem, however...

Gamora never came. Thanos waited and waited, but she never showed up. After some time, he was alerted that Gamora was on her way to Titan, instead.

Why? She had every logical reason to come here. The Asgardians knew where it was - hell, they even put it here - and had no reason not to tell her its location, considering their situation. But why was she going to Titan? Did they realize it was a trap? How? Gamora was far from a fool. She would have been careful with that knowledge. She would have been the only one on the ship to know its location, _and_ the fact that she knew to begin with. So either Gamora and her friends didn't know Thanos was going to Knowhere, or they chose not to come so as to not risk the Soul Stone joining Thanos' collection. But how could they have known? As far as he knew, the Asgardians couldn't read minds - though Loki could have easily hidden such a skill - and the Guardians sure couldn't.

But what about Revan? Could he do it? It was possible. Thanos still knew little about his newfound enemy. But whether this was Revan's doing or not, Thanos knew he had to be eliminated from the picture. The only trick was _how_ he would do it.

But that wasn't the objective. The objective was to gain the Infinity Stones and bring balance to the universe. And right now, he needed Gamora so he could get the Soul Stone. She was on her way to Titan now - maybe even there already. Assuming the Black Order did well on earth, Thanos already had two more Stones. If not, he could get them himself. The only real challenge he saw was obtaining the Space and Soul Stones. He would have to pry the Space Stone from Revan and the Asgardians, which would be quite the challenge, _and_ he had to figure out a way to capture Gamora and use her to obtain the Soul Stone. It was also possible that they were all in the same place, since Revan and the Asgardians were rescued by Gamora and her companions. That would be both an advantage and disadvantage. On one hand, he could kill two birds with one stone. On the other, there were more adversaries to deal with, though that could be made up for with extra help. Extra help would take too long, however. He would have to go himself. Well...

As if that will be genuine issue.


	5. Unexpected Help

**Just a quick thank you to everyone who's reviewed the fanfic so far, both praise and criticism are always welcome and taken into account when I'm writing! I always smile when I get the email that says that someone left a review.**

**Now, I've been really excited to get this chapter out, so I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

After about another hour of travelling, the Guardians had finally arrived on Titan. After they landed, Star Lord and Revan began formulating a plan as Loki and the rest of the crew began making preparations.

The planet was an utter wasteland. Due to the planet being eight degrees off its axis, gravity was going haywire. What seemed to be destroyed starships were either hanging in the sky, or have crashed into the ground, which was nothing but dust at this point. But it was evident that this planet wasn't always like this. It was likely far more beautiful in the past.

Like Taris. Before the Sith bombarded it's surface to smithereens, killing billions. To kill one woman. To kill Bastila. Revan chuckled to himself as he thought about how valuable she was during the war. Valuable enough for the Sith to destroy their own planet. He then sighed in memoriam of those that died. They didn't have to die. How could he have been one of the Sith, once? How could he have been a conquering psychopath?

After some time, it was decided that they should contact Thor, Rocket, and Groot to check up on them.

As it turns out, Nidavellir had gone dark.

"What are you going to do?" Revan asked Thor and his team.

"Investigate," he replied. "We're going to see if we can relight it. What about you?"

"We're trying to formulate an attack plan right now," Revan replied. "We intend to use the Tesseract as bait."

"Risky, don't you think?" replied Thor.

"That's why you're coming here when you get that weapon of yours," answered Revan.

"We'll hold him off, maybe try to take off the gauntlet, until you arrive," continued Quill. "Once you get here, you and Revan will be our powerhouses and team up to take on Thanos."

"And what makes you think that's a good idea?" interrupted Gamora. "Thanos is more powerful than you seem to think."

"And so am I," replied Revan. "And since underestimation isn't good for anyone, I will have you know I'm quite capable of pulling a moon out of the sky if I wanted to."

"And Thanos can use the Stones to do the same thing," replied Gamora, standing her ground. "And unlike you, you couldn't pierce his skin with a _missile_."

Revan smirked. "Good thing we have someone like that, then," Revan said, referring to Thor, before he trailed off and looked up. Star Lord did the same, then Gamora, and subsequently everyone else followed. There was a ship in the sky. One of Thanos' Q-ships. It was about a kilometer away when it hit one of the ruins and crashed.

Loki looked to Revan, who was already putting his mask on. Green lights began shining off of Loki before he was donned in a set of golden armor, holding a golden scepter, wearing a golden helmet with large horns extending up and out of the front, with a green cape.

"Let's go check it out," Star Lord ordered.

* * *

After Loki silently teleported everyone there (because apparently he can teleport), Star Lord quickly surveyed the inside of the ship from a hole in the exterior.

"What have we got?" Revan whispered after Quill was done.

"Three guys," he whispered back. "They don't look like Thanos' men."

"Then they must be mercenaries," replied Revan. He thought for a moment. "Got a plan, Quill?" he asked.

Peter thought for a moment. "You try to get the jump on them," he said. "Loki will sneak in there, and on your signal," he gestured to Revan. "The rest of us will attack, and no killing. We need answers, not blood. Got it?"

Revan nodded in response, then noted the look on Loki's face. He looked mischievous. He couldn't tell why, though.

"One more thing," said Quill. "No killing, we need answers. Understood?"

Loki turned himself invisible and sneaked in, while Revan silently jumped to a hole directly above the trio. He could barely hear them talking, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. One of them was wearing a cloak, and another was hanging from a rope from the ceiling, while another was wearing what appeared to be red armor. He couldn't make out the face of the hanging one, but the other two both had dark hair and beards and seemed to be disagreeing on something.

Revan adjusted his mask and jumped from where he was standing onto the ground. He ignited his lightsabers as the three men looked at him. He smiled under his mask.

One of them had a helmet suddenly appear over his head, while the other summoned orange circles into his hands. The third summoned a mask of his own and dropped from his rope.

"Now," he said into communicator.

A grenade rolled onto the floor between the three men and exploded, knocking them all back.

"Thanos!" cried Drax he threw two knives at the cloaked one, who blocked them with his... magic shields? Drax ran at the man, yelling, when the man's cloak flew from his neck and wrapped itself around Drax's face. Quill summoned his mask and began flying with his jet boots, shooting at the man in red armor, who began flying himself and started shooting energy blasts of his own from his hands. Revan moved for the third one as Gamora attacked the man with the flying cape.

He ran at him with his sabers when the man began shooting something from his wrists. He blocked a few of them, but one of them landed on his visor. It was sticky, and Revan had to burn it off with his lightsaber. Then the man kicked him in the gut. Revan was about to retaliate with his lightsabers when he remembered the no-casualties rule. He threw his lightsabers up into the air and extended his arms, sending the man flying back. He shot a rope out of his wrists, which stuck to a an overhanging piece of metal and swung back towards Revan. He dodged an incoming kick, and the man began swinging punches at Revan. He was quick, and Revan could barely keep up with blocking before the man finally landed a hit on Revan's jaw, sending him back.

"Those are some _really_ cool swords, Mister!" said the man. No, wait...

That was a _kid's_ voice.

"Aren't you a little young for this kind of thing, kid?" Revan said, pulling his lightsabers into his hands and placing them on his belt, then raising his fists.

"Maybe!" replied the kid, looking up.

Revan felt a presence and turned around, only to be throw back by the man in red armor. He raised an arm at Revan, letting a blast of blue plasma shoot from his hand. Revan activated his purple lightsaber and blocked it within a split-second. He then stretched out his hand. He wasn't interested in playing anymore.

He sent lightning flying from his finger-tips towards the man, who received the blast. He kept this going for about ten seconds, then he stopped. The man was on the ground, but still alive. When the man looked up, his eyes were... glowing. He got up, summoned several panels beside him, and sent several blasts through all of them and from his arms. Revan held out his lightsaber. He blocked the beams, but he was sent flying back in the process.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to bring swords to a gunfight?" said the man, walking towards him.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to bring guns to a sword-fight?" replied Revan, getting up.

The man responded by summoning a blade out of his arm. Revan got into an offensive stance. They crossed blades.

Well, not really. Though the man had a mask on, he could tell he was shocked when he saw Revan's lightsaber cut through his blade. Albeit, it _did_ take a second, likely due to the plasma coating the blade's edge.

"I said a sword, not a knife," said Revan, amused. He used the Force to throw the man into a nearby wall, then into another one, before the man sent Revan flying himself with an unexpected blast from his chest.

Revan moaned with pain after he slammed into a piece of metal. He felt dizzy for a moment before he felt a metal arm put him into a headlock. The fighting had stopped. Star Lord had the kid in his grip with his blaster pressed up to his head, Mantis seemed to be tied up with what seemed to be webbing of some kind, as the cloaked one was holding an energy shield towards Gamora, who had a blade extended towards him. Drax was standing at ease as Revan was struggling under the grip of the armored man when suddenly Loki _finally_ showed up.

He appeared behind the armored one, putting a knife to his throat.

"Hello, Stark!" Loki said maliciously. The armored one, apparently named Stark, replied with a look of every negative emotion you could think of and then some.

"You _know_ him!?" said Revan.

"Um, no," replied Loki quickly. "Well, yes, we have a little history..."

"You think you could have maybe _told_ us that!?" replied Revan.

"You'd think Thanos would have told you about us!" said Stark as he knocked Loki back a little bit with a backhand, then moved to point a large gun he had suddenly grown from his armor. Revan took thge oppurtunity to escape the headlock and activate his blade, pointing it at Stark.

"Wait," said Star Lord. "You're _not_ mercenaries?"

"No," replied Stark, annoyed. "The richest man on earth, a kid, and a wizard are all mercenaries working for the guy who's been haunting me for six years!"

The cloaked one shook his head in confusion.

"Okay, I'm going to ask you all this one time," he demanded. "What master do you serve?"

"What master do I serve?" replied Star Lord, mildly annoyed himself. "What am I supposed to say, Jesus?"

"Who?" Revan slipped.

Stark used his free hand to gesture to Star Lord. "You're from Earth," he extrapolated.

"No, I'm from Missouri," Quill replied.

"Yeah, that's on Earth, dipshit," Stark said, annoyed. "What are you hassling us for?"

"So you're not with Thanos?" said the kid, still being head locked by Quill.

"_With Thanos_?" answered Quill, mildly shocked. "No! We're here to kill Thanos! He's trying to kill us - wait, who are you?"

The kid summoned off his mask. "We're the Avengers, man," he said.

"Yeah, kid, they know that," said Stark. "Look who's here." He gestured to Loki, who was smiling.

"Someone want to explain the relationship, here?" Revan spoke up.

"Yeah, he tried to take over my planet!" replied Stark.

"Well, do you think you can forgive and forget for a little?" Revan replied. "After all, 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend', right?"

"What if my enemy's enemy also killed a lot of innocent people, huh?" Stark replied. "Also, I have no reason not to believe he's my enemy's friend!"

Loki sighed. "Alright Stark," he began, cautiously. "As much as I hate to say it, I'm afraid we're on the same side this time."

"Tell that to Coulson," replied Stark dejectedly.

"And tell that to the quadrillions who will die if we don't stop Thanos," said Revan.

Stark looked at Loki, then hesitantly put his arm down and walked away, shaking his head.

Revan looked at Star Lord. "Hey, Quill," he said. Quill looked back.

"Unexpected help," he finished, cocking his eyebrows. Then he looked at the wizard.

The power radiating off his necklace was... immense. It was almost like...

"Hey, wizard," he said. "What's that around your neck?"

"The Time Stone," he replied. "Why?"

Revan looked at Loki, who summoned the Tesseract.

"Looks like the stakes just got raised," Revan said.

* * *

After everyone settled down, they all moved outside. Star Lord explained to Stark what was happening, while the cloaked one moved somewhere else to sit and meditate.

Revan walked over to join Quill and Stark.

"What's our status?" he asked as he neared them.

"Oh, Revan," Quill replied. "This is Tony Stark. Stark, this is Revan."

The two shook hands. "Nice display you put out there," said Stark. "You have some pretty neat toys."

"So do you," replied Revan. "What was that, magic? I honestly wouldn't be surprised."

"No," replied Stark. "Nano-tech. Only developed it recently, but boy does it come in handy!"

Revan nodded in understanding. "So, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"He says," said Quill. "That him, the kid, and the wizard were attacked by Thanos, but managed to steal his ship. They ended up coming here."

"For the Time Stone, I presume?" said Revan. Stark nodded.

"Alright, " Stark said. "We have one advantage: He's coming to us. We'll use it."

Stark walked over to the others as everyone moved to form a rough circle.

"Alright, I've got a plan," he said. "At least, the beginnings of one. It's pretty simple, we draw him in, pin him down, get what we need. Definitely don't want to dance with this guy, we just want the gauntlet-"

Drax yawned. Stark was annoyed, which seemed to be happening a lot.

"Are you yawning?" he demanded. "In the middle of this? When I'm breaking it down? Huh? Did you hear what I said?"

"I stopped listening when you said we needed a plan," Drax responded.

"Okay, now Mr. Clean's on his own page," Stark said, looking at Quill and pointing at Drax.

"Well, you see, not winging it isn't really what they do," Quill replied.

"Uh, what exactly is it that they do?" asked the kid quizzically.

"Kick names," replied Mantis. "Take ass."

Drax nodded in agreement, and Revan just cringed.

"I've never even heard that before," he said. "And I already know it's 'Take names, kick ass,'"

"That's right," said the kid. "Oh, I'm Peter, by the way." He extended his hand.

"Revan," he replied, shaking Peter's hand.

He looked over to Stark, who just could not believe what he was dealing with.

"Alright, just get over here, please," he said, trying to stay calm. "Mr. Lord, can you get your folks to circle up, please?"

Quill reassured him. "Star Lord is fine," he said as he gestured for Drax and Mantis to group up with the others.

"Alright, we gotta coalesce," Stark said. "Because if all we come at him with is a plucky attitude-"

"Dude," Star Lord interrupted. "Don't call us plucky. We don't know what it means."

"He just called you brave, dumb-ass," said Revan, who was also growing a little impatient.

Quill shook it off and continued. "Alright, we're optimistic, yes," he said. "I like your plan, except it sucks, so let me do the plan, and that way it might be really good!"

"Tell him about the dance-off to save the universe," Drax said.

"What dance-off?" Stark and Revan both said in unison.

Star Lord trying to deny it until Peter spoke up.

"Like in _Footloose_?" he said. "The movie?"

"Exactly like _Footloose_!" he said as if he just met his new best friend. "Is it still the greatest movie in history?"

"It never was," replied Peter.

Quill looked ready for a fight when Stark spoke up.

"Don't encourage this, alright?" he said. "We're getting no help with Flash Gordon here."

"Flash Gordon, by the way? That's a compliment," Star Lord replied. "Don't forget, I'm half human, so that 50% of me that's stupid, that's 100% you!"

"Calling me stupid, Quill?" Revan spoke up. "Because I am just as human as he is."

"Uh, well..." Star Lord attempted to explain himself before Mantis interjected.

"Excuse me?" she said. "Does your friend... often... _do that_?"

"Strange?" Stark called out.

The cloaked one, apparently named Strange, was sitting mid-air with his legs crossed, which Revan had not only seen, but _done_ before. Strange also had green rings floating around his wrists, which seemed to be coming from his necklace - which Revan had not done nor seen. From the Time Stone. He was also looking in multiple directions at once, his head constantly moving.

Strange suddenly cried out and fell to the ground as Stark grabbed him. "You're back," Stark said.

"What the hell was that?" Revan said.

"I looked forward in time," Strange replied, out of breath. "To view alternate futures. To see all of the possible outcomes of the coming conflict."

"How many did you see?" asked Quill in a serious tone.

"Fifteen-million five-hundred eighty-six," Strange replied.

"How many do we win?" asked Stark.

Strange hesitated.

"Two," he said gravely.

Everyone stood in silence for a moment before Revan spoke up.

"So, what's the plan?"

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! I've been forgetting to include things like this at the ends of my chapters, so I'm going to try to do that from now on.**

**Also, I would like to clear up that Revan won't win the day by himself (assuming they win at all, anyway), with all of the things he's been doing to alter the course of the story, just in case some you got worried at an added victory scenario.**


	6. The Battle on Titan

**edboy4926-Fun fact, that was a scrapped concept I had for a sequel. I got rid of it because it felt forced and the reasoning behind it felt too far-fetched.**

**Hello there!**

**I've been really excited to get this story really going, and now we're going, so I'm happy :)**

**And I hope you enjoy this chapter. I certainly am!**

* * *

Peter Parker, A.K.A. Spider-Man. Fast, athletic, acrobatic. Has increased strength and several attributes of spiders. Has been given enhancing suit of nano-tech armor.

Tony Stark, A.K.A. Iron Man. Former weapons manufacturer encased in a highly weaponized nano-tech suit that also grants flight and increased strength.

Doctor Stephen Strange, former surgeon, now master of the Mystic Arts. Can open portals, create weapons and shields, among other magical abilities.

Peter Quill, A.K.A. Star Lord. Cunning Rogue with a small variety of weapons. Skilled pilot.

Drax, proud warrior. Will fight anything with anything you give him, prefers blades.

Gamora, trained assassin, daughter of Thanos. Is acrobatic, athletic, has above-average strength. Has knowledge of the Soul Stone's location, therefore making her a target.

Mantis, former servant of Ego, a deceased sentient planet. Has the ability to sense and alter emotions through contact.

Loki, God of Mischief. Has several abilities pertaining to stealth and illusions.

Revan, former Jedi. Has achieved mastery of multiple Force abilities from both sides of the Force, as well as experienced tactician.

There were nine of them. The Avengers, the Guardians of the Galaxy, a god, and an outcast.

All against the Mad Titan. Thanos.

There were six Infinity Stones. Time. Space. Reality. Power. Soul. Mind.

They were in possession of the Time and Space Stones, and one of them knew the location to the Soul Stone.

Thanos had the Power and Reality Stones.

And on earth, the other Avengers were protecting the Mind Stone.

All six Infinity Stones, so close together. Something was up, alright. That, or this galaxy is _very_ special. Revan was more willing to bet on the first, but after all he's seen, he still has the latter on the table.

He couldn't help but wonder what should be done with the Stones after they won. Well, _if_ they won. From what Revan has heard, Thanos was the most powerful being in the universe. He doubted it, but he knew there was likely merit to those words at the very least.

Once Thor got here, there would be a fight. A hell of a fight, at that.

A fight that was starting now.

As Revan meditated on the plan, _Sanctuary II_ stood overhead.

Thanos was here.

* * *

Everyone got into positions. All of them but Revan, who had been chosen to confront Thanos first, hid themselves. Revan stood, his mask hiding his face. He was at his best when he was hiding his humanity. That was when his enemies feared him. It probably wouldn't help much now, but he didn't care much. The mask could serve a purpose of protection, as well.

A blue beam of light fell from Thanos' ship as a large figure became noticeable on the ground that it touched. The blue beam disappeared to reveal Thanos himself. Revan almost felt... dissappointed.

Thanos didn't come down decked out in armor, or with a shiny blade, or with some army. He came alone. Unarmed. Unarmored. His very appearance reeked of self-confidence. Whether it was misplaced, however, was a different matter.

On his left hand, there was a golden glove, which Revan knew was his Infinity Gauntlet. And on it, going from right to left, was the Power Stone, and the Reality Stone. There were slots for four other Stones, three on the remaining knuckles and a fourth on the top of his hand.

Thanos looked on this desolated world, probably thinking about what it once was.

"Thanos," Revan said. "We meet again."

Thanos looked at him. "I take it the Maw is dead," he said. He sounded and acted very calm and controlled, which contrasted greatly with what Revan was used to in terms of opponents.

"So I'm told," Revan replied. "I certainly hope he wasn't as useless as he demonstrated to me."

"He accomplished his mission," Thanos replied, implying he knew about the Space Stone. "Didn't he?"

"I think you'll find yourself regretting that," Revan replied. "He brought you face to face with Revan himself."

"Well, where do you think the mighty Darth Revan is?" Thanos said coolly.

_Darth Revan_.

He knew. How he knew didn't matter.

He knew. Knew of his past. Of his true identity.

Revan knew what that meant.

_No one_ messes with the personal life of Revan. Even Bastila was wary of bringing up his past.

_You're not going to live another day_, Revan thought. _A week, if you're lucky_. But he didn't say it.

"Your home, I'm told," Revan ended up saying, showing no emotion whatsoever.

Thanos put his left hand on his thigh and smiled, looking down.

"It was," he said. He raised the Infinity Gauntlet, and the Reality Stone glowed red as the landscape changed from desolate full of life. "And it was beautiful."

"Titan was like most planets," he began. "Too many mouths, not enough to go around. And when we faced extinction, I offered a solution."

The most terrifying type of psychopath are the ones who genuinely think they're the good guy. Everyone else says otherwise, yet they persevere. Admirable, but misplaced.

"Mass genocide?" Revan said.

"At random," Thanos continued. "Dispassionate, fair, rich and poor alike. They called me a madman."

"What makes you think I'll say different?" Revan said, attempting to take control of the conversation.

Thanos looked up at him. "What I predicted came to pass," he said. He ended his illusion.

Revan chuckled to himself. "Believe me," he said. "I'm all about making sacrifices for the greater good, but don't you think murdering quintillions is a bit much?"

"With all six Stones," Thanos replied. "I could simply snap my fingers, and they would all cease to exist," he said, snapping his fingers. "I call that... mercy."

"Mercy," Revan repeated, mockingly. "'Mercy!' he says!" Revan said, walking towards Thanos. "So after you _mercilessly_ slaughter who-knows-how-many people, what then? Are going to take bath in the blood of your enemies and say you're only washing yourself?"

"After I bring balance to the universe," Thanos said. "I will finally rest, and watch the sun rise on a grateful universe." He looked down, solemnly. "The hardest choices require the strongest wills."

"I think," Revan said, igniting his lightsabers one at a time. "That you will find our will equal to yours."

He went into an offensive combat stance as Thanos looked back up, curiously.

"Our?" he said.

Thanos looked up. Stark was propelling a massive chunk of metal towards him, and it landed right on top of him as he activated the Power Stone. The fight had begun.

* * *

"Piece o' cake, Quill," said Iron Man after he landed a giant piece of wreckage right on top of the mad Titan.

"Yeah," replied Star Lord as Stark flew beside him. "If you're goal was to piss him off!"

Fulfilling his words, the piece of wreckage flew apart into hundreds of pieces as Thanos activated the Power Stone, then used the Reality Stone to turn them into what seemed to be birds and sent them flying towards Stark.

Revan sent a blast of lightning towards the Titan to distract him from Spider-Man, who blocked his vision with a web to the face, then kicked him in the same area.

Drax attacked the back of his knee with a blade, and Strange came through a portal with a magic whip, and they both distracted him as Revan sent him flying back with a massive Force push. Revan telekinetically grabbed a large stone and flung it at him, who used the Power Stone to transform it into dozen stone blades. He dropped them, however, when Star Lord startled him with a shot to the back.

He began jumping on floating rocks, shooting at the Titan. After he ran out of steps, Strange made some for him. When he got near, he jumped over Thanos and placed a charge on his back. He backwards-jumped into a portal Strange opened for him as he flipped the Titan off.

The charge detonated in a surge of electricity, knocking Thanos to his feet.

"Don't let him close his fist," Strange quietly ordered his cloak as it flew off and wrapped itself around Thanos' gauntlet, preventing him from moving his fingers.

Strange then began opening Portals, through which Parker began jumping through.

"Magic!" he cried out, punching the Titan in the jaw before disappearing into another portal.

'More magic!" he continued, appearing out of another portal, this using the Titan's head as leverage as he kicked him the stomach with both feet before jumping into yet another portal.

"Magic with a kick!" he kept going, kicking him this time, then going into another portal.

"Magic with a-" Parker appeared out of another portal, but was interrupted by Thanos grabbing him by the throat and slamming him into the ground.

"Insect!" said the Titan. Parker looked away. "Arachnid!" he cried out, before Revan slashed Thanos' face with his lightsabers. Thanos cried out in pain, but revealed his face which, to Revan's shock, only sported a few burns. Revan stood up straight, disgruntled.

"Are you kidding me?" he said. He sounded more annoyed than anything, as intimidating the former Sith Lord was about as difficult as it gets. He considered make a joke about Thanos having a thick skull, but he was cut short by a punch the Titan swung at him. He leapt out of the way, quickly throwing several large stones at him in quick succession after he landed on his feet. Thanos blocked the first few, but the rest were too quick and made an impact. Revan continued to make several quick strikes before the Titan grabbed his arm and sent him hurtling into Strange.

He ripped the cloak from his arm, only for Stark to send a volley of missiles raining down on him from above.

"Strange!" Revan called out, having got back up. "Shield!"

Strange created a dome-shaped shield around Thanos as the explosion was still going, and Revan used the Force to expand the flame a thousand-fold. But before it could get to Revan's planned temperature, Thanos broke the shield and concentrated all of the flame into his gauntlet, hurtling it towards Stark, who was knocked back by the flame.

Parker then jumped over and webbed Thanos' fingers shut, the Titan retaliating with a punch before he ripped the web off his hand. As he did so, a starship came into view and slammed into the Titan. The ship and Thanos landed several meters away when a blue-skinned woman jumped out of the ship, punching Thanos in the jaw. She pulled out an electric rod of sorts before Thanos spoke up.

"Well, well," he said condescendingly.

"You should have killed me!" replied the woman.

"Would have been a waste of parts!" Thanos yelled back.

She attacked, but was quickly overpowered when Gamora joined the fight, swinging a blade at her father, which he dodged in return. She landed side by side with the blue woman when she acknowledged her.

"Sister," she said to the woman. They didn't look very related, but at this point, anything was possible. "Sister," the woman said back.

"Daughter against father," Thanos said under his breath, when suddenly, Strange created several magical cables, which looked more like molten metal than anything, which then wrapped themselves around Thanos' gauntlet.

Drax came sliding in and kicked Thanos in the back of the knee, which knocked the Titan on one knee.

Star Lord flew over to a floating rock, then sent a projectile flying over to the ground near Thanos' free hand, which used some sort of electric beam to pull his arm to the ground.

Spider-Man swung over and grabbed the Titan's torso with web, and held him in place.

Strange dissipated his magic rods, and Stark flew over and took a hold of the gauntlet, beginning to remove it.

Finally, Strange opened a portal above Thanos' head. From the portal came Mantis, who landed on his shoulders and grabbed his head. She used her abilities to calm Thanos. He let out a cry of resistance before Mantis finally calmed his mind.

"Is he under?" asked Stark anxiously. "Don't let up!"

"Be quick," Mantis replied, struggling with her task. "He is very strong!"

'Parker, help!" called Tony as Peter came to assist in removing the gauntlet.

Not many there could really believe it. They were _winning_. Victory was _inevitable_.

Right?

Hold on...

Where's Loki and Gamora?

* * *

**DAH DAH DAAAAAH**

**So where are the green people? In trouble? Making out? Wait until the next chapter to find out!**

**And what of our heroes? Is this one of the victory scenarios Doctor Strange predicted? Or will things go more akin to the movie? You'll have to wait for that, too!**

**I would like to encourage anyone reading to leave a comment, criticism or praise alike, and leave a nice follow, maybe recommend this to a friend. Have a nice day :)**


	7. Escape from Titan

**edboy4926- I've been wanting to implement something like that, myself, so stay tuned!**

**doraemax- It definitely is a very new opponent for Revan to face, indeed. As for your question, Chapter 4 says that Thanos acquired Revan's journal, which had quite a few of the secrets he would've rather kept to himself, including his past as the Dark Lord.**

**AkaDeca- As do I, friend, as do I :)**

**Anyone see The Mandalorian yet? If not, I definitely recommend it, it delivered upon every expectation! I might write something about it later down the line...**

**Also, sorry for the longer wait for this chapter, everyone. I recently went camping, and I expected to be able to work on it there, but apparently the Wi-Fi was overpriced and shitty, so I ended up have to take a break for a while. I had some time to plan out some other fanfics I've been wanting to work on, but not much else. And from there, I've been either too busy or too tired to write, as well. TL;DR is that my life has been busy as hell and I haven't had a lot of time to write, but hey, here's the chapter, and I hope you enjoy it ;)**

* * *

Things were going surprisingly well. Somehow, Star Lord's plan had actually worked, and everyone was working on removing the Infinity Gauntlet.

Loki felt relieved that Thanos was nearing his end. The Mad Titan had been the cause of many sleepless nights for the God of Mischief. He feared Thanos ever since they began working together, but ever since he failed him...

Frankly, he's been terrified of him ever since. That was why part of him was thankful that he was selected to keep an eye on Thanos' flagship. Revan had decided that his skills made him more useful in a stealth situation rather than a combat one, and the others reluctantly agreed.

Loki was coming to respect Revan. He was as strong with his mind as he was with his blade. He fought with precision and tactics, not pure brute force. And the fact that Revan was able to cast aside the Black Order as if they were nothing made Loki wonder how powerful Revan was. He stated that he could pull a moon out of the sky if he wanted to. Loki had a feeling he wasn't bluffing.

It was unfortunate that Revan was too unfamiliar with the situation to assist much in the planning. Loki was curious to see his skills that area, as well. Nevertheless, Star Lord's plan worked, and a band of mortals brought the Mad Titan himself to his knees. Loki couldn't help but feel impressed. As idiotic as Quill was, he could plan, and he could plan plan well.

So now that Thanos was down, he was to return to the group to prepare for the _immediate_ evacuation using the Tesseract once the gauntlet was removed. They had no intention of staying after their objective was complete.

Loki was just about to leave when he decided to take one last look at _Sanctuary II_. It was a very large ship, indeed, spanning a few miles at least. It's black hull stuck out in the red sky, the red lights in its center making it even more menacing. The ship was composed of a large center piece, with a massive wing on each corner. On either side, the top wings pointed downwards, the bottom wings pointing up, connecting to each other at the ends. The wings were extremely thick, and the bottom wings both had housing for Q-ships, two on each wing. In and of itself, _Sanctuary II_ was its own fleet.

Loki took his last gaze at the ship before heading down when he noticed that something was off. _Very_ off.

It was deploying Chitauri.

Loki turned heel and began running down the wreckage he was standing on. He had to get to the group quickly, before it was too late.

Chitauri Leviathans began slithering through the air, accompanied by smaller flying units. Once upon a time, the Chitauri were under Loki's command. But now, they were his enemies.

Many times, by many races, the Chitauri were underestimated to be a weak fighting force. They weren't. On their own, Chitauri soldiers were pathetic, yes. But their strength was in numbers. When Thanos meant business, his Chitauri outnumbered his enemies ten to one. And that's when they were effective. They operated under a hive mind, being controlled by their mothership. Some said this was a weakness. That was correct, yes, but it was also their strength. They were loyal, and they would never betray their hive.

The fact that Stark was able to destroy it do easily was by pure luck. It took Midgard's most lethal weapon to win the battle, and Loki wasn't given a particularly strong force, either. Most planets didn't have a nuclear weapon readily available, much less one that can bypass basic defenses. In summary, destruction of the mothership isn't _nearly_ as easy as most make it out to be.

Regardless, that strategy would be of little help now. _Sanctuary II_ was the mothership, and considering the fact that at least half a dozen Leviathans had already exited the ship with more on the way, the best option was escape. Thankfully, they had the Tesseract. Loki just needed to gather everyone in one place.

Suddenly, Loki's running was cut off by an explosion a few feet in front of him. The blast made him lose his footing, and he tumbled over. He quickly got up, and saw several of the smaller craft heading directly for him. The rest of the Chitauri were actually moving _away_. _Why would they do that__?_ Loki wondered. But he didn't have time to wonder. He summoned his scepter, and from it, he shot a blast that directly hit and destroyed one of the craft. It plummeted to the ground, but the other craft quickly got closer and dropped off the Chitauri riding in the back to dispatch of the God of Mischief.

Loki smiled, then began laughing as he raised his arms and began enveloped in green energy, vanishing before their eyes. The Chitauri quickly looked around, puzzled, when Loki reappeared to their left. The Chitauri shot at him, only for the shots to pass through him as he smiled and vanished. Behind them, another Loki appeared. They shot at him yielding the same result, when two others began laughing to their left. A third spawned behind them, and a fourth to their right, and a fifth, and a sixth, until they were completely surrounded by twenty men with the same face. The face of Loki.

They raised their weapons to fire when a spear impaled one of them, being held by presumably the _real_ Loki. One of them raised his rifle to fire, but Loki knocked it out of the way and slit its throat with his scepter. Soon, all of the Loki's converged on the small band of Chitauri. After a span of thirty seconds, all but one of the Loki's disappeared and all of the Chitauri lay dead on the ground. Loki grinned at his accomplishment, but his smile turned into a frown when he looked at _Sanctuary II_ again.

It was raining fire on the ground.

* * *

Gamora was practically laughing on the inside when she saw her adopted father on his knees. She stood from afar, just gazing on the scene with a smile on her face. Nebula, her adopted sister, stood beside her. The two shared a look with each other. _It's about damn time_, they exchanged with their glare. For too long, Thanos had been a blight on the galaxy. Enacting his cruel will on planet after planet, and claiming it was for their own good. The cruel things he had done to them as children. Nebula was now at least half cyborg because of him.

So seeing him defeated was a truly satisfying sight. Gamora put her hand on her sister's shoulder and smiled. Nebula retained her emotionless face, but it still showed signs of happiness. That's when they heard energy blasts behind them.

Chitauri.

And they were chasing Loki.

The two sisters shared a glance with each other. Gamora spoke up.

"You go tell the others," she told Nebula. "I'm going to help!"

Nebula nodded in response, and they began running in opposite directions.

Revan placed Loki in charge of surveillance, and Loki requested to be far away from the fight. This made the run to his location longer than it needed to be.

Nebula, on the other hand, was nearing the group when a she heard several booms from the sky. She looked up and picked up the pace. _Sanctuary II_ was bombarding them.

And Gamora was right out in the open.

* * *

Things always went wrong just when they were going exceptionally well.

When Revan had nearly escaped the _Leviathan_ with his crew, Malak revealed that he used to be a Sith and that the Jedi wiped his identity. His life had been a constant identity crisis ever since.

When he thought he could live his life in peace, maybe marry Bastila, he was exiled. That didn't make matters much better.

And now, just when they thought they were going to defeat Thanos, he just _had_ to say something.

"Rain fire!" he said. He struggled greatly, but he managed to get it out. Revan could almost see a sly grin from the Titan's face before missiles began raining from the sky.

Only a few missiles had landed when they were sent flying from their feet, battered and bruised, but Strange managed to summon a magical shield before the bombardment could get lethal. But nevertheless, the bombardment accomplished something for their enemy.

Thanos was now free of them.

But so was the gauntlet.

Star Lord and Thanos were in near equal proximity to the gauntlet. As a result, they began running for it. Their run became a sprint, but Thanos got there faster. He lunged forward and tried to grab it when it flew from the ground and into Spider-Man's hands.

The wall crawler was crouching on a vertical piece of wreckage. He looked up, his gaze meeting the Mad Titan as his prize was in Parker's hands. Quickly, Spider-Man let one hand loose from the Infinity Gauntlet and shot a web from his free hand. The web stuck to another piece of wreckage, floating several meters overhead. He swung over everyone else, shooting new webs on new objects to keep swinging.

The Titan attempted to pursuit, but Revan sent him flying back with a Force push. That was when he heard something from behind him. He saw Stark looking behind him in disbelief and anxiety. When Revan saw for himself, he didn't like it too much, either.

"Chitauri," said a voice beside them. It was Nebula. "Thanos' army."

The Chitauri force staring them down seemed to be composed of three types, as far as Revan could tell. There was the infantry, who wore of gold-colored armor and carried either rifles or spears. Perhaps even both, similar in design to Neimoidean weapons. Then there were small flying-platforms with either one or two individual Chitauri on board. Then there were giant, armored, flying worms. There were only a few hundred of them. If they were the objective, this would be over in minutes. But Revan also had other things to worry about.

Everyone gathered in one place. For some reason, Loki and Gamora weren't here. Loki could easily be running late, but Gamora was with them. What the hell happened?

"I recommend," said Thanos, standing tall and with authority. "That you surrender."

Revan, the Avengers, and the Guardians of the Galaxy looked Thanos in the eye.

"Give me the Stones," he said. "And I will spare your lives, perhaps even in the coming onslaught."

Star Lord responded by proceeding to give the middle finger to both Thanos and his army.

"I think that sums it up pretty well!" said Stark to the Titan.

"It's better to die fighting a madman," said Revan. "Than to live submitting to his will."

Thanos nodded, almost solemnly. "Very well," he said, looking them all in the eye. He then looked to Parker, who still had the gauntlet. He looked to his Chitauri on the other side and nodded. They all raised their weapons and prepared to charge.

Strange spoke up, quietly. "You guys handle the army," he said. "I'll distract Thanos."

"I don't mean to brag," replied Revan. "But I think I'm a little more qualified to handle him."

"We don't need to handle him," Strange said back. "We just need to get us and the gauntlet out of here."

Revan nodded and ignited his lightsabers. Stark summoned his mask and several weapons. Strange summoned shields. Star Lord put on his mask. They all prepared for a fight. And a fight came.

* * *

The Chitauri began their charge, weapons blazing. Revan deflected them with his sabers, then sent a steady stream of lightning through their ranks, electrocuting several dozen of them. Stark took to the sky and used every weapon he had on them, taking out the smaller craft with ease. Drax charged them head on, soaking a few blasts and knifing anyone he got close to as Star Lord covered him with gunfire. Spider-Man was limited in his fighting ability due to his hands being occupied, but the giant spider legs on his back were very useful in the fight as he used one hand to hold the gauntlet, the other to shoot and swing on webs, and Nebula put her skills as an assassin to good use as she took on her adopted father's military.

Meanwhile, Strange confronted the Mad Titan directly.

Thanos held out his right hand, and spinning through the sky came a double-sided blade. The blade was very wide, and had a one-handed handle. The Titan held it to his side and looked Doctor Strange in the eye aggressively.

Thanos let out a battle cry as he charged at Strange. The Doctor summoned a large energy shield and halted his charge with a block. Thanos swung the bottom end of his blade toward Strange, which he levitated away from.

The wizard waved his arms in a circular motion, leaving a dozen others where they were before. He then waved them outward as at least fifty copies of himself left his body. They surrounded the sky around Thanos, and each of them, in unison, summoned a magical cord, which they all threw at the Titan. The fiery cords latched on, holding out his arms and holding them in place with supernatural strength as the Titan struggled to break free, his weapon falling to the ground.

"Where the hell is Loki?" yelled out Revan as he decapitated a Chitauri warrior.

"Right here!" said a voice behind him. Loki's voice.

Revan turned around to see him standing there.

"What the hell took you so long?" Revan shot back.

"Look around you," replied Loki.

"Where's Gamora?" Revan asked.

"I don't know," Loki replied. "I lost sight of her during the bombardment."

"Find her!" Revan ordered, deflecting a shot with his lightsaber.

"Hey, Revan!" said Parker, running up behind him with the Infinity Gauntlet.

Revan looked to him in response.

"Could you take this?" asked Peter. "I'm having trouble with all the guys shooting at me."

Revan nodded a 'yes', and Peter threw the gauntlet to him. Revan put away his purple lightsaber and held the gauntlet in that hand.

"Thanks!" said Parker, swinging away. Then, Revan decided that this was taking too long.

He looked over to Strange, who was struggling to hold Thanos in place. He looked up and saw Star Lord, flying a few meters off the ground as he shot at Chitauri.

"Quill!" Revan called out. Star Lord looked to him, and Revan nudged his head towards a piece of rock sticking out of the ground that they could use as cover. Star Lord nodded, and they met each other there.

"What is it?" Quill said when they got there, removing his mask.

"I have an idea on getting rid of these Chitauri," replied Revan. "But I need everyone to clear the area, so tell everyone to get the hell out of here."

Quill nodded, but grabbed Revan's shoulder when he was about to leave. "Where's Gamora?" he asked.

"Loki's looking for her," Revan replied.

Quill looked visibly worried, but he nodded.

"What about Strange?" Quill asked.

"I'll take care of that," replied Revan. "Just get everyone out of here."

Revan handed Star Lord the gauntlet. "Take care of this, will ya'?" said Revan.

Quill nodded and left. Immediately, Revan began running towards Strange's direction.

The hundred copies of himself were struggling to hold the Titan in place, but they were holding him.

"Strange!" Revan called out! "Get the hell out of here! I have a plan!"

Hesitantly, Strange let go, and his flying clones disappeared.

Thanos looked puzzled for a moment, then he turned to Revan, who was summoning a ball of Force energy. Then he spoke.

"Balance this, you son of a bitch."

The push that he released caused a small earthquake in and of itself. The Mad Titan was sent flying back almost half a kilometer, digging up rock and dust as he tunneled through the air. When he finally stopped flying, his army was nothing but tiny figures on the horizon. Then something else began coming closer. It was one of the star-shaped ships standing in the air. He let out a grunt before it impacted, burying him further.

And now, it was time for Revan's magnum opus of the battle. As the others watched, he levitated off the ground as he summoned lightning all around him. But, as one educated in the Force would know, it wasn't lighting. It was pure, energized, _hatred_. _Anger_. Any negative emotion conceivable was what went into Force lightning. Other abilities just used it. Lightning _was_ it. It was no wonder the Jedi feared it.

As he levitated, the aura of lightning grew. Revan cradled his arms as the power of the lightning multiplied exponentially. Then, when he was ready, he let it all out. A massive shock wave made of pure lightning grew from his body, disintegrating everything nearby, turning the ground black. Beams of Force lightning pierced the Chitauri Leviathans in the sky, quickly sending them pummeling to the ground to be scorched.

Quickly, Strange put up a shield to protect the remaining team members from receiving the residue of the shock wave. They were far enough for it to dissipate significantly, but it was better safe than sorry. Within another few moments, the wave was gone, leaving nothing but charred rock and ashy skeletons behind. Doctor Strange lowered his shield as the wave dissipated, and Revan soon joined them, though he was physically drained.

He collapsed into a sitting position once he got near, and Parker walked up to him.

"That was..." Parker began, stuttering. "That was really cool!" Parker was just about giggling in awe.

Revan took off his mask so he could breath, and soon started slightly giggling, as well. He was too tired to speak, but it was evident he enjoyed doing that. It was probably slightly immoral to, considering what he was actually unleashing, but, hey, he has to let it out somehow.

Stark walked up to him and extended a helping hand. Revan took it, and Stark hoisted Revan to his feet.

"What was _that_?" asked Star Lord cheerfully.

"A minor Force Storm, I would say," replied Revan.

"Is there a reason you couldn't do that before?" asked Stark.

"Well, it _is_ pretty draining," Revan answered. "Besides, I didn't want anyone to get hurt. Not on my side, at least."

"Hey, Loki!" yelled out Star Lord to the God of Mischief, who was slowly walking towards them.

Star Lord jogged up to him, his tone growing much more serious.

"Where's Gamora?" he asked, visibly worried.

Loki lifted up his bowed head and didn't answer.

"Loki?" said Quill, growing more fearful by the second.

"I-" Loki began, but couldn't finish. Instead, he turned to face where Gamora was.

Star Lord began running in that direction, and Drax, Mantis, and Nebula joined him.

"Gamora!" they heard Star Lord cry faintly in the distance.

"What the hell happened!?" demanded Stark.

"I-it must have been the bombardment," Loki explained, stuttering. "I just... found her."

Revan bowed his head solemnly.

"Come on," Stark said, motioning for them to follow.

Her body wasn't too far off, and when they got there, they saw Star Lord trying to revive her as Nebula tried to tell him it was too late.

Revan acknowledged war had casualties. But he didn't enjoy it. Once upon a time, he used it as an excuse for the horrors he unleashed on the galaxy as a Sith Lord. Those days were far behind him, but they still haunted him.

"Peter," Revan said, putting his hand on Quill's shoulder. "She's gone."

Now accepting it, he closed her eyes, gave her a final kiss on the forehead, and wept.

Revan put his mask back on, and turned to Loki,

"Where's the Tesseract?" he asked.

In response, Loki summoned it in his right hand.

"Where to?" Loki asked.

"Wherever Thor is," Revan responded. "This isn't over."

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I mean, death isn't fun, but hey, casualties...**

**Although, I must say, this chapter has probably been the most fun to write thus far once I got it going. Revan absolutely kicks ASS, and I love it. Being one of the most powerful beings in Star Wars history is no small feat. I look forward to Revan and Thor fighting side-by-side!**

**And again, sorry for the delay, although I expect another long wait for the next one, as well, as I've been challenged to do a crossover one-shot between The Elder Scrolls and the MCU. I may publish the next chapter before I start writing the one-shot, but I expect to be diverting more time towards this new project. But once its done, full focus will be back on this one, I assure you! Once the one-shot is done, I will post a link on my latest chapter.**

**I hope you enjoyed, and have a nice day!**


	8. The Battle of Wakanda

**Knightwolf1875 - I plan on continuing this story past Infinity War (interpret that as you will), so you'll have no disappointment with Revan and everyone else, don't you worry!**

**AkaDeca - Thanks for the review! And I think you'll find there's more to Gamora's death than I'm letting on...**

**edboy4926 - I like to write things people haven't seen before, so I'm glad I got my intended result. As long as it made sense, of course!**

**Hello, everyone! I had some difficulty writing this chapter, but only because I'm particularly excited for the next few!**

**Anyways, Episode 9 just came out. Skip down to the next paragraph of my intro if you don't wanna hear anything, but I'm not voicing any spoilers, anyway. Basically, I thought the movie was pretty nice until the end. The movie should have been split in two, but either way, it was entertaining. The ending, however, completely ruins the rest of the saga for me. It somehow nullified not only the OT, but the Prequel's, too. And I fricking love my Prequel's, so I didn't take that too kindly. If you liked it, good for you, I won't take that away from you, but I've declared the Sequel Trilogy non-canon for myself.**

**But, without further ado, I present to you my next chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

When Loki used the Tesseract to teleport everyone to Thor's location, Revan was expecting Nidavellir. A massive forge, a dying star, like how Loki described it to him.

Not a battlefield. On a grassy plain, with a bright, young, yellow sun, with four-armed bipedal monsters attacking everything in sight. Including them, of course.

Revan gave the gauntlet to Loki and told him to hide it as he cut one of the beasts in half. Luckily, Loki had teleported them to a scarcer part of the large field, so enemies were scarce, as well. Revan cursed under his breath, frustrated.

"Outriders," said Nebula.

"Thanos?" Revan asked, to which Nebula nodded.

In the distance, someone with a red cape jumped a dozen meters into the sky, lightning following him as he went, who impacted onto the ground in the center of a large group of Outriders, killing them all in a blaze of lightning.

"I suppose that's Thor," said Loki, smirking a little.

Revan looked, and lo and behold, there was a city. It was far off, and they would have to push through the battlefield to get to it, but they could get there. Revan added that to his list of options.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y," Stark said to his A.I. "Where are we?"

"We appear to be located in Wakanda, boss," it replied.

"Isn't Wakanda supposed to be third-world?" questioned Stark to himself.

"Either way," Revan responded. "We need to get that gauntlet someplace safe. We'll meet up with Thor and work from there."

"Sounds like a plan," replied Stark, putting his mask back on. He took to the skies and began flying to Thor's location in an instant.

"Come on, Mr. Stark!" complained Spider-Man as he began running. He then stopped to address the team.

"Uh, guys, real quick," he began. "Could you guys just call me Spider-Man? I kinda wanna keep my name a secret."

"Why would you want to keep your name a secret?" asked Drax, quite perplexed by the concept.

"Well, I-" Peter began. "Just don't tell anyone, okay!" He began running again.

Revan shrugged and began running as well, followed by the remaining Guardians.

Revan cut down everything in his path that Star Lord didn't shoot already before Drax caught up and began taking kills of his own.

Oh, how Revan missed this. He remembered charging through Sith ranks with his crew int he past, and how exhilarating it was. He felt unstoppable when he was with them - quite a bit to say for him. He remembered fighting Sith with Bastila, being at each others backs and working as a team. When he was a Republic soldier, he remembered the shootouts he had with Carth, Canderous, Mission, and Zaalbar. He remembered killing a Krayt dragon on Tatooine with HK-47.

He dearly missed those days. Dammit, the thought almost made him cry. He could picture Canderous laughing at the thought of the mighty Revan shedding a tear.

Perhaps those days could begin anew? Maybe, but this was no time to dwell on the past, nor the future.

"_You_," Revan heard a cold, female voice say. He turned to his left to see a tall, grey-colored woman with horns on her head. She was with Thanos when Revan first got involved in this, back on Thor's ship.

"I remember you!" Revan exclaimed. Revan was about to send a flurry of lightning her way before she spoke again.

"None of your sorcery this time," she said. "Prove your worth as a warrior."

"Sounds fun," Revan replied. He readied his violet lightsaber, and got into an offensive stance. "Can I get your name?"

"No," she replied, readying her spear.

Revan made the first move. He ran up to her and made a stabbing strike, which was quickly blocked by her spear. She immediately countered with a downwards sweeping motion, which Revan responded to with with a swift block, which he used to knock her weapon out of the way so he could strike.

Her weapon too far away to block in time, she kicked him in the stomach before he could strike. He lost his footing, and she took the chance to attempt to stab him. Revan quickly spun his blade and knocked hers out of the way. He attempted to stab her, but she grabbed his arm and threw him to the side.

When he landed, his saber was several feet away, and she was about to finish him off with her spear when he quickly pulled out his crimson lightsaber and countered with a block. The blade was caught between the three points of her spear. Revan took this to his advantage, and he pushed her spear upward and swept her legs with a kick knocking her on the ground.

She quickly and acrobatically got back up as Revan rose to his feet, and the duel continued. They exchanged a few more blows before Revan instinctively dashed to the side as a massive scythe struck the ground where he was once standing on.

He looked, and a saw a massive, humanoid behemoth. Another one of Thanos' men from Thor's ship.

"Well, _now_ this is fair!" Revan exclaimed. He began to put some acrobatics to work.

The behemoth swung his scythe in a sideways motion towards Revan, and he quickly dashed out of the way as he blocked a stab from the woman with his saber. He jumped over to his violet saber, grabbed it, and activated it.

He ran towards them. He jumped up, kicking the woman in the face as he slashed the monster's arm with his lightsaber. The beast roared in pain, and immediately retaliated with a strike from his scythe. The woman attempted to stab him from behind, but he dodged, grabbed her weapon, and threw her into the beast.

Revan spun his lightsabers, slowly at first, speeding up until they were moving too fast to distinguish as an intimidation technique. The woman attempted another stab with her spear to stop his spinning. She succeeded, and pushed his weapons down, and was about to make a killing blow when Revan dodged out of the way faster than she could react and impaled her with his violet lightsaber from behind. He pulled the blade out and decapitated her before he moved to finish his fight with the armed creature.

It attacked him with it's scythe, performing a sideways sweep. Revan jumped on top of the blade, and on the ground behind it. There, he cut off it's leg. The beast roared in pain as it fell to the ground. Revan finished it off with a stab in the head.

"Like you said," Revan spoke after the fight was over. "No sorcery."

Of course, attempts on his life didn't stop there. An Outrider charged at him from the side. He stabbed it in the nick of time, but another jumped him, as well, and then another. He electrocuted them both when yet another prepared to jump. But someone else jumped first. He wore a dark blue outfit made from what looked like padded cloth, like a soldiers uniform. He had coarse blonde hair and a beard, and on each arm, he had a grey-colored metal shield, each with a pointed end.

The man had the Outrider on the ground and began punching it to death. Within a few swings, it was down, likely due to his pointed shields. The man got up and looked to Revan. Upon a closer look, he seemed to be a human in his mid-thirties, but he seemed to display superhuman speed and strength. On his chest, he had a small star, colored a darker shade of blue than the rest of his suit.

"Who are you?" the man asked Revan, exhausted and out of breath. He had clearly been fighting for some time.

"Revan," he replied. "I'm with Thor, you know him?"

"Oh, yeah, just follow the lightning," the man replied. "I'm Steve Rogers, by the way."

Revan nodded in response.

"The, uh," Steve stuttered. "The tree and the raccoon are here, too, if you're looking for them."

He probably meant Groot and Rocket. Revan was about to turn and leave when he decided to mention one more thing.

"From what I've been told, a certain Loki isn't very welcome here," Revan began. "If you see him, I just want to let you know he's on our side."

Steve looked quite confused, and a little angry, but he shrugged it off.

Revan let a out a deep breath, and spoke again.

"We have the Gauntlet," he said.

"The what?" asked Steve.

"The thing that Thanos is putting all of the Stones into," Revan explained impatiently. "We took it, and we took two Stones with it."

"Wait- really!?" exclaimed Steve, shocked and exasperated.

"We kicked his ass on Titan," Revan continued to explain. "But he'll be back, and he'll be better prepared, so we need to wrap this up so we have time to plan."

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me," replied Steve. "Where's the gauntlet now?"

"With Loki," Revan replied, expecting a negative response.

Steve simply let out a deep sigh, obviously too exhausted for this. Considering his obvious superhuman abilities, it was evident that this battle needed to end soon.

"Who's in charge here?" asked Revan, formulating a plan.

"King T'Challa," answered Steve. "Why?"

"I need you to take me to him," Revan responded. "I have a plan."

"How do you have a plan already!?" Steve exclaimed.

"I have the beginnings of one," Revan impatiently responded. "I just need to speak with him. Can you take me there?"

Steve begrudgingly nodded and motioned for him to follow.

* * *

It didn't take Tony very long to locate Thor. He really only had to follow the massive surges of lightning. After a few minutes of flying, he landed on the ground, several meters away from Thor.

"Upgraded, I see?" Tony called out to him.

Thor turned to face him, a big smile of surprise and excitement beaming on his bearded face. "Stark!" he yelled out, running over to give Stark a hug.

Even with his armor on, Thor's hug felt quite tight, but genuine nonetheless.

"Good to see you, too, Pointbreak," Stark said after Thor was done. "New toy, eh?"

Thor looked over to his axe for a moment before he responded. "Yeah," he began. "My sister destroyed Mjolnir, so I... just got... a replacement..." He sounded noticeably more depressed talking about it.

"Sorry," Tony sympathized. He decided to change the subject. "So, uh, Loki's on our side, now?"

Thor beamed up again. "Oh, yeah!" he said. "Revan saved us, that, uh Star... King, or something saved us _and _Revan." Thor took a moment to take it all in. "Yeah, it's been quite an adventure!"

"So," Tony began to inquire. "Who else is here?"

Thor thought for a moment. "Well," he began. "There's Steve, Natasha, Bruce, Rhodey... and a bunch of others." He couldn't really remember all their names.

"Steve," Tony muttered under his breath. He intended to call him before, but he got caught up with Thanos' loonies.

"Oh!" Thor exclaimed. "Did you meet my new companions? You know, Revan, Star... person, oh, you know! Right?"

Stark chuckled to himself over Thor's simplicity. He had to be honest with himself, he missed Thor.

"Yeah," replied. "We, uh, we lost Gamora."

"Oh..." Thor said, sadly. He bowed his head in sorrow.

"Anyway," Stark said. "We have the gauntlet."

Thor's expression quickly changed from sorrow to excited confusion.

"You got the gauntlet!" Thor exclaimed victoriously.

"Yeah, we- hold on." Stark was receiving a message. "I gotta take this, you keep fighting."

Thor smiled, nodded his head, and threw his axe into a group of Outriders.

"This is Stark, what is it?" Tony answered his caller.

"Stark, it's Revan," he began. "I've made contact with a certain Steve Rogers and am making my way to the king of Wakanda. Repeat, I-"

"Did you just say Steve Rogers?" Tony interrupted.

"Uhh, yeah," Revan replied. "Why, he mean anything to you?"

Tony sighed. "It's complicated."

"Well, whatever it is, it'll have to wait," Revan replied. "We have a job to do here."

"Yeah, yeah," Stark dismissively responded. This was gonna be complicated.

"I'm gonna need you to try and wrap this up," Revan said. "We need as much time as possible to prepare for Thanos' assault."

"Got it, we'll figure somethin' out," Stark replied. They had the Avengers, the Guardians of the Galaxy, and a ton of others all in the same place, so this shouldn't be difficult. All they needed to worry about was Thanos' upcoming assault.

* * *

Revan came from a warrior culture, so he already grew some respect for the king of Wakanda when he saw him fighting alongside his own men. Back home, if the leader wasn't fighting with his soldiers, he would need a _damn_ good excuse to not be shamed by the community.

"T'Challa!" Rogers called out.

King T'Challa was dressed in black, form-fitting body armor, with a mask shaped like and intimidating feline predator. He had claws on his hands, and purple accents throughout his armor.

T'Challa removed his mask to speak with Rogers, revealing a dark-skinned young man with a beard. It seemed to use nano-tech.

Just like every other goddamn thing out here. How the hell do they have nano-tech, yet some of the most pathetic military technology he's ever seen from a space-faring society? Absolutely ridiculous. The emergency pistol Revan carries around seems more lethal than most of the shit they have out here!

Nevertheless, this wasn't the time to think about technology.

"Captain," T'Challa said with a thick accent that Revan couldn't recall hearing before. "Who is this?"

"My name is Revan," he responded. "Former Supreme Commander of the Galactic Republic Military, former Knight of the Jedi Order, and founder of the Revanchist Jedi Crusaders."

"That's a lot of 'formers'", Steve commented.

"I'm... retired," Revan replied. He wasn't _lying._ Just... leaving out unnecessary details.

"What use do you believe your former titles hold?" asked T'Challa, walking up to him.

"Just figured you'd have an easier time listening," Revan confessed. He quietly asked for Loki to join him over his comlink before he continued.

"Anyway - oh shit!" he was about to continue when he was interrupted by Loki teleporting right next to him. He let out a snicker as Revan curled back, startled.

"What is it?" he asked, still laughing. He then looked to Rogers. "Oh, Captain, what a surprise!" he said with sarcastic delight. "I haven't seen you before," he added, pointing at T'Challa with a straight face.

"Loki," Steve responded coldly.

"Why do these people hate you so much, again?" Revan asked Loki.

"I invaded their planet," Loki answered.

"Okay, you see, now I can relate," Revan said. "My planet was invaded by Mandalorians, and one of my best friends is a Mandalorian - hell, my _mask_ is Mandalorian. You just need to, well, you know, forgive and forget."

"Didn't Stark already tell you this?" Loki asked. "Or is your supposedly strategic mind easily forgetful?"

"I was half-dazed, tired, and trying to get you and Stark out of a stressful situation," Revan shot back. "Forgive me if I don't remember everything!"

Loki seemed to smirk even more now that he got Revan angry, but he decided to let it go and cut to business.

"Anyway," Revan began. "The gauntlet?"

In a show of the green light radiating from Loki's magic, the golden glove adorned with two Infinity Stones was held before them in Loki's hands. Everyone stood in silence for a moment before Rogers spoke.

"How did you get this?" Steve asked.

"Planning, improvising, and a hell of a fight," Revan replied. He let out a sigh. "And a casualty."

"I'm sorry," Steve said sympathetically.

"As I was saying," Revan continued, choosing not to dwell on the loss. "We need to end this fight quickly and get this gauntlet someplace safe."

"I'm afraid nowhere nearby will be safe as long as Thanos' minions remain here," T'Challa responded.

"Which is why we need to end this quickly," Revan replied.

"Do you have any ideas?" Rogers asked.

"Have everyone retreat and lower the shield," Revan said.

"I-what?" asked T'Challa, puzzled and shocked by Revan's strategy.

"Me and Thor can combine our abilities to finish them off," Revan replied. "Also, I don't want a _full_ retreat. Have your men on standby to pick off any stragglers, because we're just going to waste time if me and Thor do everything."

"Are you sure about this!?" asked T'Challa.

"Yes," Revan replied with his first straight answer of the day.

"Forgive me," T'Challa began. "But is there a reason we can trust you?"

"Oh, for - THOR!" Revan shouted out after losing his patience. They had no reason to trust him, they were right, and his plan sounded like the dumbest ever if you didn't know Revan, but he wasn't exactly having a nice day, and he didn't have Bastila around to calm his temper. _You never know you've had something until you've lost it_, Revan thought to himself.

He heard Thor yell 'Revan!' in the distance before he jumped into the sky in a god-like flurry of lightning that killed everything it passed over. He was a pretty happy guy for a man of his stature. Within a moment, he landed on the ground several meters away in an explosion of lightning, killing a dozen Outriders.

"Revan, my friend!" Thor went in for a hug, but Revan insisted on a simple handshake. Nevertheless, Thor pulled him in for a hug.

"You're extremely intimate, you know that?" Loki said.

"Loki, you're here, too!"

Before Thor could do anything, Loki tossed Revan the gauntlet and vanished.

Thor shrugged, then spoke. "So, Revan, what do you need?" he asked.

"Can these guys trust me?" Revan pointed to Steve and T'Challa.

"Oh, of course!" Thor replied. "He's half the reason a lot of us are here!"

"I did some planning and some fighting, not much else," Revan humbly added.

"Nevertheless," Thor replied. "He can be trusted. And so can Loki! Loki's good now!"

T'Challa looked to Steve, who nodded. T'Challa put his mask back on and spoke into his communicator. "Call a full retreat," T'Challa ordered. "Once that's done, lower the shield." There was audible confused yelling on the other side. "Please just do it, we have a plan," T'Challa answered it.

"It will be difficult, but possible," he said to Revan.

"Don't worry, I'll make myself useful," Revan replied.

"Wait, what's the plan?" Thor asked.

"Everyone else leaves, then me and you kick their asses," Revan replied straightforwardly.

Thor smiled. "I like that plan."

* * *

"You wanna do WHAT!?" Tony Stark exclaimed through his communicator as he flew through the air.

"Well, we can't waste any time, so it's our best option," Revan replied.

"That's INSANE!" Stark asked.

"Just do it, please," Revan ordered.

"They're just going to keep chasing us!" Tony argued. "What's the point!?"

"I'll handle it!" Revan exclaimed.

Just then, he heard a rumble coming from the ground. He turned and looked to his left to see the ground rising underneath the energy shield. After it got through, five massive, bladed wheels dug themselves out of the ground. T'Challa called his men to fall back, so Revan guessed they weren't friendly.

Instinctively, he held his arm out, closed his eyes, and tried to focus. He formed a protective Force bubble around himself, and focused on the wheels. After a few moments, they stopped in their tracks, and began floating into the air, still spinning.

And then, Revan closed his fist. With a loud noise, the monstrous machines collided into each other, making screeching sounds as they collapsed in on themselves. Revan crushed them into a rough ball, then sent a flurry of lightning into the metal monstrosity as everyone watched in awe. He sent the object flying into the ground, and sent it rolling back as he overloaded it with a constant stream of lightning. Once it was far enough, Revan intensified the lightning, and, while in the midst of the largest chunk of the Outrider army, it exploded.

The blast, aided by Revan, wiped out little less than half of the enemy forces. Damn, Revan even impressed himself sometimes. Everyone else certainly was.

He saw several Wakandan soldiers staring at him in amazement. He smiled under his mask and waved. He hadn't been a big-shot hero since the last war, but he felt that was going to change soon.

Meanwhile, Thor was proving to be equally useful.

He flew beyond the energy shield, and with his new axe, Stormbreaker, he went flying through an Outrider transport that was attempting to flee, destroying it in a burst of flames almost instantly. He summoned massive lightning strikes on another two as he threw Stormbreaker into another. The first two completely exploded, the third suffered a critical hit and started falling to the ground.

On the ground, T'Challa and Captain Rogers were leading the retreat as Stark and Strange covered them. Stark and Rogers kept their distance, choosing to resolve their differences after the battle was over.

After several minutes, everyone was almost safely inside the city. Everyone with a long-ranged weapon fired upon upon the Outriders. It was then that Revan could finally work his magic.

Thor flew over and stood beside him, ready. Revan held out his hand.

The Force could allow one to calm an animal. Indeed, it was a feat done by many Jedi. However, the opposite was also true.

It could also make an animal want nothing more than to kill you.

So Revan peered into their minds. He would have calmed them had they not been so unnaturally aggressive. But killing them would be much more efficient, even if he could calm them. They were barely even animals, anyway.

Through the Force, Revan overcame the Outrider's instincts and purpose with a single desire: to kill him and Thor.

They immediately stopped in their tracks, turned heel and ran the other way, towards Revan and Thor.

"On my mark," Revan said. The Outriders got closer.

"Wait for it..."

They were a few hundred meters away.

"Ready"

They were a hundred meters away when Thor's eyes turned blue as lightning began to radiate off his body. Revan's eyes turned yellow under as he amassed the hatred he needed for the storm.

"Now."

Thor levitated into the air. His body began to glow blue as the skies turned black. Beams of lightning concentrated on Thor and radiated off his body, Thor aiming it towards the Outriders as he let out a battle-cry.

Revan levitated off the ground, himself, as purple-colored lightning engulfed his body. It moved to his fingers, and he held his arms out, concentrating the energized hatred he was summoning, before he he aimed the storm toward the Outriders.

The carnage of lightning the two of them released was nigh indescribable. The outburst devastated everything it made direct contact with and scorched the ground underneath it. Within moments, the thousand Outriders remaining after the battle were annihilated on the spot.

And just like that, it was over. Revan fell to his knees, exhausted, while Thor let out a deep breath and began laughing.

"Oh, I haven't been in a battle like that in a long time!" he exclaimed. He looked over to Revan, who was trying to catch his breath. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Revan replied. "Just... that takes a bit out of me."

"Need me to carry you?" Thor asked jokingly.

"No, thank you," Revan chuckled. He took a moment to breath, then spoke again. "Let's get going, we have a battle to plan."

* * *

**I have to be honest with you, I wasn't expecting this chapter to be the longest yet. I also didn't expect to enjoy writing it as much as I did, but I did.**

**Anyway, I don't have much to say, so feel free to leave a review, criticism or praise alike, and have a lovely day!**


	9. The Calm

**edboy4926-Maybe, but they only really canonized a Sith Lord named Revan, nothing else. It's not really worth all the lore-breaking and ignorance of previous movies to me, but what you like is your choice in the end.**

**Well, it's certainly been a while. I apologize for the longer wait, I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter, and I was also extremely sick for a couple weeks, so that set me back as well. I'll try to upload the next chapter within the next week or two. And now, without further ado, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Vision. Vibranium android with A.I. created from the Mind Stone, 'J.A.R.V.I.S.', and 'Ultron'. Highly intelligent, various combat-useful abilities. Mind Stone embedded in forehead, making him a high-value target. (Note: Do not allow him on the battlefield, keep under constant surveillance.)

Colonel James Rhodes, A.K.A. War Machine. Uses heavy-duty Iron Man suit. Equipped with more weapons, does not yet use nano-tech. Also a former combat pilot. Paralysed from waist-down due to combat incident a few years before.

Captain Steve Rogers, A.K.A. Captain America. Granted superhuman strength, speed, and endurance by an experimental super-soldier serum.

Natasha Romanov, A.K.A. Black Widow. Trained as an assassin since childhood. Lethal in combat.

T'Challa, A.K.A. Black Panther. King of Wakanda, has superhuman strength, speed, and endurance granted by unknown source. Wears advanced vibranium armor outfitted with retractable claws.

Bruce Banner, A.K.A. the Hulk. Scientist embedded with gamma radiation that causes him to turn into the Hulk when angered. Hulk is extremely strong, fast, and durable, but at the cost of lower intelligence. Banner has learned to activate the Hulk by will. (Note: Hulk will not come out for an unknown reason.)

Sam Wilson, A.K.A. the Falcon. Former combat pilot with mechanical wings.

James Barnes, A.K.A. White Wolf, A.K.A. Winter Soldier. Super soldier similar to Captain Rogers. Has a vibranium cybernetic arm, trained fighter. Has some mental problems, but they shouldn't show up under current circumstances.

Wanda Maximoff, A.K.A Scarlet Witch. Was granted psychic and telekinetic powers by the Mind Stone. Powers appear to be linked to anger.

Thor. God of thunder, has total control of weather, can generate lightning, armed with magically-crafted axe that helps him channel his power.

As Revan thought, he gazed upon the plain the battle had ravaged. Now, much of its surface was filled with torn-up dirt, fire, and the battle had left the body count high. Revan just needed more details for his planning.

Revan, along with everyone else, was standing in the King's Throne Room. Golden walls encompassed a circular glass floor, and in the center was a raised mound of stone, on which was six chairs and a throne. There were stone carvings on the walls, and on the opposite end of the door, was the window Revan was gazing through. T'Challa sat on his throne, resting his head in his hand as he discussed with Captain Rogers, who was sitting in the chair to his left, the results of the battle.

Revan walked over, addressed them, and took a seat to T'Challa's right hand.

"What have we got?" Revan simply asked.

"Three thousand of our warriors are dead," T'Challa gravely replied.

Revan sighed. "And how many left?" he asked.

"Seven thousand," T'Challa replied.

Revan thought for a moment before speaking again.

"I have no doubt that Thanos is coming with army that's a bit... _bigger_," he stated. "We're not going to win this through armies. And the Avengers aren't going to make up for a lack in ours."

"I take it you have an idea?" T'Challa asked.

"More or less," Revan said, getting up. He was formulating a strategy that would have likely involved several weeks of fighting, lots of destruction, a high death toll, but, in the end, victory. But that wasn't going to work with these numbers, so he moved on to Plan B. It would be risky, but they had little choice.

He clapped his hands together, now having it together. "Alright, I have a plan!" he shouted out. Everyone stopped what they were doing and gathered around as a result, and Revan stood in the center, T'Challa and Rogers staying in their seats.

"Alright, let's hear it," Rhodes said.

"It's clear to me that we won't win this through military might," Revan began. "The coming battle _will_ have a heavy death toll, but it will be bigger than anything we've ever dreamed to be possible if we lose. So, in my book, it'll be worth it."

Revan continued to speak. He spoke as he did over ten years ago when he rallied his fellow Jedi to fight the Mandalorians alongside him. He spoke as a leader. Because, whatever side history remembered him being on, ethat's what he would be remembered as. A leader.

"As a result, our army will serve as nothing more than a counter to theirs," he continued.

"What are you suggesting?" T'Challa asked.

"As I was saying," Revan continued. "The army will not be the primary objective. _Thanos_ will."

"You're depending victory on the death of my father?" Nebula spoke up disapprovingly. She got some surprised looks when she announced that Thanos was her father, but Revan spoke again.

"I can't depend it on the defeat of his army, so I took an alternative," he answered.

"When he comes here," Nebula quickly replied. "It won't be like on Titan. He won't show mercy. He won't relent. He will come as the conquering warlord the galaxy knows him as!"

"And _I_ am here as the man who turned two losing, mass-scale defensive wars into winning offensive wars," Revan strongly replied. "Thanos will be coming for more than he bargained for."

Nebula backed down, and Revan continued.

"Myself and two others will attack Thanos directly," he said. "I originally believed your shields-and-spears would't do much, but they will serve well for this strategy." He looked to T'Challa. "I want all of your men to form a shield wall. Make sure it won't allow anything through, and have your men send continuous fire through them. Anyone else with a ranged weapon will join them."

"All of them?" T'Challa questioned.

"Yes, all of them," Revan responded.

"That shield won't last forever," Captain Rogers spoke up.

"Especially if Thanos has more Outriders," Star Lord added.

"Me and my team will try and delay that happening," Revan replied. "However, once you are forced to break up, give them everything you've got." He paused. "Some of you may lose your lives. If you need to make peace or turn back, now is the time."

Everyone shared a grave look, but soon all showed a look of determination. They were willing.

"As for my team," Revan stated. He paused and gave everyone a glance.

"Thor, suit up," he said.

Thor smiled, glad to help kill Thanos. Revan could feel his need for vengeance.

"Stark?" he continued.

Stark nodded. "Yeah, I'll get ready."

"Prep the kid."

There was a tense silence.

"_What?_" Stark said after a moment.

"His abilities will come in handy during the fight," Revan responded.

"_He's fifteen!_" Tony replied.

"A fifteen-year old with extraordinary senses and abilities," Revan shot back. "I've worked with both younger and weaker."

He was, of course, referring to Mission Vao, his Twi'lek companion. Perhaps it wasn't fair to compare the two. On one hand, while she was a year younger than Peter, growing up in the streets tended to make you more fit for things like this. On the other, Parker has already proven his worth as a fighter to Revan. To him, there was no discussion.

"Stark," he continued. "This kid has already proven himself on Titan to be more than capable of of this."

"_He is just a kid!_" Stark insisted.

"Hey, kid," Revan called out. "You up for this?"

"Well, uh," he stuttered. "Wait, how exactly _can_ I help?"

"Blinding, limiting movement, stuff like that," Revan replied.

It was a clear leap of bravery, but Peter nodded his head.

"No!" Stark shouted out.

"But Mr. Stark-"

"I do not want you getting killed out there!" Stark shot back. "This is not a discussion."

"Stark, the kid's decided," Revan said. "You can't stop him, so you might as well just get him ready."

"Mr. Stark, I can do this!" Peter exclaimed.

"Listen, kid," Tony demanded. "You weren't even supposed to be here to begin with. There is no way in _hell_ that I am going to allow you to do this!"

Revan walked up to Stark. He was a good few inches taller than Stark, and the mask only added to his imposing form as he looked Stark in the eye. Neither buckled.

After a moment of tense silence, Revan spoke.

"Do you have a better idea?" he asked aggressively.

"Take me," Tony immediately replied.

"We have enough heavy hitters, and you can't do what he can," Revan shot back.

"_He is just a kid!_" Tony repeated.

"As you've said half a dozen times already," Revan replied, raising his voice. "It won't change the fact that he has both the resolve and the ability, and to me, that's all that matters."

"What about experience?" Tony argued.

"Icing on the cake," Revan sternly replied. He paused. "Thanos is coming. We don't have time to argue about this." He walked closer. "The kid is coming either way. Only thing you can do is get him ready."

_Very_ reluctantly, Stark gave in.

"I'll do my best to make sure no harm comes to him," Revan assured him.

"You'd damn well better!" Stark angrily replied. He let out a deep sigh, then told Peter to follow him as he left.

"You usually have plans this controversial?" Barnes spoke up.

"I do what I need to," Revan replied. "Now, any questions?"

"What about Thanos' flagship?" asked Nebula. "You didn't mention it once."

"Is there a reason his flagship worries you?" T'Challa asked.

"Because it's more than capable of of wiping us out with a missile bombardment," Nebula answered.

Revan thought for a moment.

"What are the properties of that shield out there?" he asked T'Challa.

"So far, it has let nothing through," T'Challa said. "Aside from persistent Outriders, but very few of them survived."

"Then we leave it powered down," Revan said.

"What about the bombardment?" T'Challa asked.

"Last time they shot missiles at me, I crippled the ship," Revan replied. "They do it again, and I won't be so nice this time."

Thor let a out a chuckle, reminiscing on when the two first met.

"But why do we have to worry about it in the first place?" asked Steve. "Why not just leave the shield up?"

"Firstly, I don't know for sure if the shield is reliable," Revan said to the disapproval of the Wakandans. "Secondly, we need to let Thanos in if we are to kill him." Revan paused. "Anything else?" he asked. No one answered.

"Very well, then," Revan finished. "Rest up, get ready, and may the Force be with you."

"What?" said Rhodes after a moment of confusion.

"What?" Revan replied, not sure what he had done to confuse anybody.

"'May the Force be with you'?" Rhodes answered. "The hell is that supposed to mean?"

_Oh._

Revan had forgotten that the Force wasn't exactly a universally accepted concept out here.

"It's something we say back home," Revan replied. "It's, uh, basically another way of saying 'good luck'."

Rhodes nodded his head, taking in the new information.

Revan nodded in return, then turned to continue speaking with T'Challa and Captain Rogers. The following battle would decide the fates of countless people.

For the first time in years, Revan could almost feel fear rising up within himself.

* * *

Peter was completely and utterly silent as he walked with Tony.

The previous situation with Revan left Tony in a bad mood, which left Peter too scared to even just breath too loudly. Although, truth be told, Peter's mind was also racing about what exactly Tony intended to do to prep him.

Eventually, they got to the landing, on which sat an old Quinjet, and next to it, Tony Stark's private jet.

"Tony!" came voice from beside them. Happy Hogan's voice, to be precise. Peter had met him a few times before, and stayed with him in Germany a couple of years before. Noticeably different was his new goatee.

"Where the hell were you?" Happy asked Tony as they shared a handshake.

"I was in space with a bunch of imbeciles," Tony responded. "It's good to see you too. Remember Pete?"

"Oh, hey, Pete," Happy waved at young Parker. "Also, what the hell was that-that thing?"

"What thing?" asked Tony.

"You know, it looked like trees, but it was actually a city, you know?" Happy responded.

"Oh, yeah, that," Tony replied. "Apparently Wakanda is _extremely_ xenophobic."

"Alright, anyway, what'd you need?" Happy asked.

"Oh, I just needed the jet," Tony said.

Happy sighed. "Of course you did," he said. Happy opened the door to the jet, and he and Peter went inside.

"Uh, Mr. Stark?" Peter asked. "What are we doing here, exactly?"

Tony stopped and sighed, then leaned against the wall.

"Why are you doing this, Peter? Really?" Stark asked him.

Peter thought for a moment, then stood straight. "It's the right thing to do," Peter responded.

"Maybe," Tony said. "But anyone else could have done it. Why did _you_ say yes?"

"I just-" Peter stuttered. "I just wanna do the right thing, and Revan seems _really_ confident that I can help stop Thanos."

"Alright, fair enough" Tony said. "Are you sure that you're ready for this?"

Peter stood straight and nodded his head.

Tony got up and pressed a button above the pilot's seat. A door opened behind him, and in the now revealed room, multiple computer screens emerged from a dark wall as a white cylinder made its presence known.

"You're not fighting Thanos in that suit, kid," Tony began as Peter looked in awe.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"You're gonna need something with a bit more... punch," Tony answered.

"What is this thing?" asked Peter.

"A mobile suit designer," Tony said. "I called Happy over so we could use it, and I also needed more nano-particles."

"Well, what do you mean punch?" Peter requested an answer once more.

"Kid, you're taking on a being with god-like power alongside two other beings with god-like power," Tony answered. "You're not doing that in a suit with nothing for weapons other than a few pointy legs."

"So, what are we gonna do, put guns on it?" Peter asked half-sarcastically.

"That's what I'm thinking, yeah," Tony replied light-heartedly, but without a drop of sarcasm.

"Wait, what?" Peter said, surprised. "I don't really _do_ weapons, Mr. Stark!"

"At best, you _might_ give Thanos a paper-cut with this stuff, Pete," Tony said. "Besides, we're not exactly fighting shoplifters here."

"Well, I-" Peter stuttered. "I-I don't know..."

Tony put his hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Peter, this isn't the friendly neighborhood anymore," he began. "This is _war_. Like at New York. Sometimes life is gonna thrust into things you don't wanna be a part of. If you _really_ think you're ready for this, the least you can do is prepare, because it's a luxury you can't always afford."

Peter nodded his head in understanding.

Tony smiled. "Then let's get to work."

* * *

"That Revan guy's pretty interesting," said Natasha Romanov to her fellow Avengers.

"That whole group is pretty interesting, Nat," Sam Wilson replied. "There was an actual talking tree in that room. _A talking tree._"

"Well, the talking tree didn't walk in here and come up with a plan in five minutes," Natasha replied. "He clearly knows what he's doing."

"Well, he says he won two wars," Rhodey added. "Assuming that's true, we shouldn't be surprised he can plan a battle, _and_ plan one quickly."

There was a silence in the room for a moment.

"Did I mention the talking raccoon?" Sam Wilson broke the silence.

"In our line of work, is that really surprising?" Steve Rogers replied with a chuckle.

It had been a few hours since Revan shared his plan, and preparations were underway. Thanos was expected to arrive some time during the night, so Revan was speaking with T'Challa about any possible stealth they could implement to take advantage of the darkness. Tony Stark and Spider-Man were off doing something else, and everyone else was merely killing time until Thanos arrived.

The Guardians were working on repairs for their ship while mourning a loss, while the Avengers remained in the palace. They knew it probably would have been wise to try and sleep after everyone got ready, but they were all too restless to do so. So, they instead sat around, having a friendly chat and catching up with each other.

"Anyone else find it weird that he's still wearing his mask?" Natasha said.

"Well, that's also something we've seen, isn't it?" Steve responded. "Identity, scar, something else..."

"No, and probably not," Loki spoke up from the corner.

Loki and Thor were also there. It was certainly interesting, as well as depressing, to learn of where Thor had been and what had happened in the four years since they had last spoken. He had lost his family, his friends, his weapon, his home, half his people...

But they still couldn't wrap their heads around that Loki - the one who invaded their planet six years before, which resulted in a lot of innocent people dying at his hands - was now sitting with them in idle conversation. Thor _was_ there (even more powerful than they had ever seen before, as well), so that lifted some of the ease off their eyes, yet they were still cautious of the God of Mischief.

But the Avengers happened to believe in redemption, so they chose to give Loki a second chance.

"What do you mean 'probably not'?" Steve asked. "He isn't Asgardian?"

"What made you think he was Asgardian?" Thor answered as Loki gave Steve a confused look.

"Well, you know, the cape, the lightning..." Steve tried to explain. "You seriously don't know him?"

"We had never met the man before in our lives, not until he helped us get away from Thanos," Loki answered.

"Well, what do you know about him?" Natasha asked.

"Nothing, really," Loki answered. "We haven't had much of a chance to talk yet."

"He spoke with Quill a little," Thor said. "We were talking about it before."

"What'd he say?" Sam asked.

"Well, um, he said he was from a planet called Ferra in a distant galaxy," Thor started. "He also said he did mercenary work until he got here, but we think he had more prestigious job before that."

"What makes you think that?" Steve asked.

"He said he's an outcast because he disagreed with the wrong people," Thor answered. "I doubt a man of his stature did that by being a mercenary."

"He also mentioned winning two wars," Rhodey said. "Maybe he used to be a General or something. Could have been his version of a Five-Star General for all we know."

"I _did_ hear Thanos call him Darth Revan on Titan," Loki interjected.

"Weren't you on the cliff the entire time?" Thor asked.

"What, you think I don't know how to eavesdrop?" Loki answered, making it full obvious that Thor should have known that. He continued. "Anyway, he didn't seem all too pleased to be called that. I suspect it's a title."

"Maybe he was a 'Darth' before becoming a mercenary," Natasha answered.

"Either way, I recommend not asking him about it," Loki said. "He was _furious_ when he was called that."

Suddenly, the door opened, and Revan and T'Challa came walking through with Tony and Peter behind them.

"Good afternoon, everyone," T'Challa greeted them as Revan simply waved.

"You guys get an idea?" Rhodey asked.

"Not really," Revan said. "Thanos' army relies too much on infantry for stealth to be of much use. On the bright side, we don't have artillery to worry about, and Wakanda's turrets can serve as both anti-air and artillery, so we have an advantage there."

"So planning's all wrapped up, then?" Steve asked.

"Pretty much," Revan answered, taking a seat in a free chair. "Now, we just wait."

Suddenly, someone burst into the room - a Wakandan - and spoke to T'Challa in a tongue they didn't understand, to which T'Challa nodded.

"Thanos is here," he said. "Earlier than expected."

There was a brief silence.

"Well, I suppose we fight, then," Revan said.

* * *

**Now, guys, I'm curious: what are your opinions on my take on Revan thus far? I will note that I haven't shown his character in his fullest as of yet, but what are your thoughts right now? Any feedback would be appreciated.**

**Aside from that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know it was mostly a lot of talking, but the next chapter is gonna be pretty intense, and boy, am I excited. And as always, have a lovely day, and may the Force be with you!**


	10. The Storm - Part One

**I seem to have made a mistake in writing this chapter, so if y'all are wondering what happened, I deleted it and fixed my error. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**doraemax - Thank you, your criticisms have been duly noted! I always appreciate feedback.**

**Well, guys, I seem to have managed to get this going on schedule. I had a lot of fun writing this ****chapter, more so than the others, really.**

**I hope you all are keeping safe with the virus going around and all, though it is quite nice to have more time to write.**

**Now, I have nothing more to say, so on to the next chapter!**

* * *

The battle was about to begin.

As the armies of Wakanda waited far behind him in his specified formation, Revan, along with Thor and Spider-Man walked across the field. Within moments, Thanos had transported an army ten times the size of theirs on the battlefield, with him at their helm.

As the trio walked to confront the Mad Titan, he himself moved towards them, as well. To Revan's satisfaction, he came prepared this time. He was decked out in shiny gold-colored armor, and his double-ended blade was at his side and crying for blood.

Revan's clean and prepared mask and armor shone in the afternoon's bright sun, his two lightsabers ready and at his side. Thor's helmet, which he was wearing for the first time in years, glistened in the sun as he held Stormbreaker with pride, it's handle now polished and laced in vibranium as a gift from the Wakandans.

Spider-Man, on the other hand, wore something entirely new. His suit was much more Iron Man-like, with a larger chest and shoulders. On each shoulder sat a small, mounted launcher, and he now had repulsor technology on his gloves and boots, along with programming for the nano particles to take shape into a reasonable variety of weapons. Not at all what he was used to, or even really comfortable with, but very necessary for the fight.

The basic idea of the trio's plan was to try and make an opening for Thor to make the killing blow, since the others didn't have the means to kill the Titan on their own. Revan didn't like the idea of having to rely on another so much, but it simply needed to be done.

"Hello again, Thanos," Revan called out to his foe, all of them stopping in their tracks several meters away from each other. "Finally come prepared this time?"

"I underestimated you last time, Revan," Thanos said. He spoke with an aggressive calmness. "It's a mistake I do not intend to make again."

"If you had properly estimated my ability, you would be surrendering right now," Revan spoke out of confidence.

Thanos looked beyond them to see their army. "Overconfidence is the downfall of many," he said. "What makes you think you can win?"

"Well, I wouldn't want to spill out my evil plan, now would I?" Revan said mockingly.

"A wise decision," Thanos said. "Surrounded, however, by poor ones." He paused a moment. "I have prepared for this for years. Do you really think you can stop me now, only just having entered the equation?"

"Yes," Revan simply replied.

"And why is that?" Thanos asked.

"Because I know what I'm doing," replied Revan. "Also, I don't like genocidal psychopaths."

Thanos looked disappointed by Revan's words. "I do what I do so that-"

"Shut up," Thor coldly interrupted.

Thanos was taken aback, and Thor continued to speak at Revan's obvious approval.

"I don't _care_ what your excuses are," Thor said, but Revan could feel it was his hate that was speaking for him. "Call it balance, call it whatever you want. But you are a deranged psychopath and a _murderer_, and _I don't care_ how you justify it. You are going to die today for what you've done to me, to Star Lord, to Stark, _to __everyone!_"

Thanos seemed angered for a moment, but quickly regained his calm stature. "Fine," he said. As he spoke, his army began charging forward around them. Outriders, Chitauri, everything was there, in ten times the quantity. Perhaps Revan underestimated Thanos' military, because he could feel the fear rising within the ranks of the Wakandan army.

"I had hoped that perhaps you could see what I could," Thanos continued. "But it seems that won't happen." Thanos spun his double-ended blade and charged, Thor, Spider-Man, and Revan doing the same.

And so the battle began.

* * *

"Steady," T'Challa's voice rang through the air.

Outriders were in front, Chitauri behind with weapons ready, all charging. Chitauri air units were overtaking the ground forces slowly, and each Leviathan had at least six Chitauri Chariots as escorts, with many more to spare as individuals.

"Steady!"

The ground units were much closer now, growing in firing range. Problem was, the Wakandans would be in their range as well. Luckily for them, they happened to have the tactical advantage of shields in a protective formation. Not much was going to make it through.

"STEADY!"

The Outriders were 10 seconds away from firing range now. Many of the soldiers exchanged nervous glances, even some of the heroes doing the same.

"LAUNCH!" T'Challa cried out.

Within a moment, several dozen Wakandan aircraft emerged from the city, led by the _Milano_, piloted by Peter Quill, Rocket, Groot, and Mantis, and Iron Man and War Machine immediately went up to join them. The fighters caught the enemy off guard and took out several Chariots and a Leviathan, but the enemy air units quickly reorganized and used the Chariots' small size and speed to their advantage in combating the enemy.

And, finally, the Outriders were in range.

"FIRE!"

Immediately, a barrage of fire opened upon the Outriders, quickly and efficiently downing many of them. The Chitauri opened fire as well, but with friendly units in the way, it was limited in number. The Wakandan shields wavered not, and not a single Wakandan soldier was lost as the Outriders quickly dwindled.

But not quickly enough.

They had been whittled down by half, but they were still in a formidable number by the time they really began nearing the Wakandans.

Suddenly, a wall of lightning fell from the sky, and landed between them and the Outriders. It disintegrated many of the Outriders passing through, whittling them down further before it dissipated as suddenly as it came, exploding as it went, taking out more Outriders.

Now, there were a measly hundred Outriders out of the thousands that began their charge, and still none of the Wakandans were dead.

As the Outriders dwindled to nothing, the Chitauri intensified their fire, still charging as some Chariots gave them air support, which Stark and Rhodes attempted to dwindle.

Nevertheless, the Chariots managed to enact the first Wakandan casualties of the battle, the inevitable break of formation opening even more up to fire from the Chitauri.

* * *

"Fighting two battles at once, I see?" said Thanos to Revan, his hand stretched out as lightning formed a wall, stopping the Outriders from reaching the Wakandans as Spider-Man and Thor distracted Thanos.

Well, they _were_, anyway.

Quickly, Revan dissipated the wall with a bang as he activated his lightsabers to quickly block Thanos' downward strike. Every time the Titan struck, Revan needed to enhance his strength with the Force just so that he wouldn't be crushed under Thanos' physical strength.

Quickly, Thor struck Thanos' blade upward to relieve Revan. Thor immediately spun to channel his inertia, and struck Thanos again, which was blocked by the lower half of the blade as Revan struck Thanos' legs with his sabers - a tactic that was now even more useless, due to his near-invincible skin now being protected by near-invincible armor.

But that wasn't why he attacked. He was just keeping Thanos busy while Parker landed a missile on the Titan's face, which blurred his vision for a moment.

Revan had honestly never fought anything like Thanos before. Sith Lords were powerful, but aside from, say, Sion, you could usually kill them with a lightsaber. The only challenge was getting through their defense. Even Mandalorians, some with their lightsaber-resistant Beskar armor, weren't invincible.

Meanwhile, Revan threw what seemed to be an old space station of sorts at Thanos on Titan, and he walked it off like nothing. He hoped to the Force that Thor with his new axe, Stormbreaker, would prove strong enough.

Peter took advantage of Thanos' momentary blindness to kick him across the face, his new jet boots giving it greater speed and strength. Meanwhile, Thor attempted a sideways swing at Thanos' waist, which he quickly blocked as Parker's boot made contact with his helmet.

Retaliating against Thor, Thanos spun his blade, knocking Stormbreaker out of Thor's hands, and attempted to cut Thor in half.

He was, however, stopped by Revan, who struggled to hold Thanos' blade in place with the Force. In retaliation, Thanos let go of his blade, allowing Revan to pull it towards him. Quickly reacting, Revan jumped over the blade spinning towards him, barely dodging it as Thanos engaged Thor in a fistfight.

* * *

The Chitauri were growing ever nearer, the Wakandans - with no luck - attempting to scramble back into something manageable.

Those Chitauri would rip them to shreds if they got too close. Individually, they may not have been as skilled as the Wakandans, but the Chitauri were ten times larger in number.

From the sky came another burst of lightning, but this time it was of a more natural nature, instead mimicking a regular storm, the difference, of course, being that the lightning was blowing up everything on a small section of land filled with enemy troops.

The storm managed to whittle the Chitauri down to a force roughly six to seven times larger than the Wakandans, but it also managed to slow them down. Unfortunately, it, too, was short-lived.

It did, however, give Doctor Strange an idea.

"Everyone, behind me!" he cried out, and everyone listened.

In the manner he knew how, he made symbols with his hands and waved his arms, like he did on Titan. And, like on Titan, hundreds of copies of himself emerged from his body. This time, they all formed a line in front, all spaced a few meters from each other. In unison, they performed another motion with their hands, and shields grew from each of them, each one massive enough to overlap with the others, forming a protective wall.

"Get everyone in formation!" Strange struggled to yell out, his mind strained from the feat he was performing.

Within seconds, the Chitauri were on the shields, attempting to break through as Strange struggled to keep it up. Behind him, the Wakandan soldiers got themselves back into formation, the Avengers being protected with the first few layers, ready to fight once the wall was broken.

When they finally got back into formation, T'Challa ordered his men to move up directly behind Strange. Once behind Strange, T'Challa nodded to him. Strange nodded back, and he levitated back as his clones - and subsequently their shields - dissipated.

Immediately, T'Challa's men lunged forward with their spears, killing just about every Chitauri in the front row. They each then fired a shot, killing another row, before the Chitauri managed to get close enough to attempt to push against the Wakandan shields to break their formation. Meanwhile, the Wakandans managed to hold them off for at least a minute, taking out a few dozen more Chitauri with this strategy, before the aliens finally managed to break through.

And, as they did, out came the foe the Chitauri dreaded the most. The Avengers were now in play.

* * *

Most men Revan's age couldn't have jumped six feet into the air and do a three hundred and sixty degree spin sideways to avoid a spinning sword coming at him. Thankfully, Revan was powerful Force-user, so doing exactly that was no problem for him.

Thor had already re-engaged after starting a short-live lightning storm on the other side of the field, and was now keeping Thanos on the defensive with lightning powered strikes, which Thanos was blocking with his arms until his blade returned to his hand, at which point the odds quickly went on Thanos' side.

As Thanos attacked Thor, Spider-Man quickly turned it around with a web to Thanos eyes. He swiftly removed it, and grabbed Parker's leg as he attempted to kick the Titan mid-air. Thanos threw Parker into Revan as he was running to rejoin Thor. The two were knocked down, but quickly got back up.

Meanwhile, Thanos was now overpowering Thor, so Revan began shooting lightning at him from his fingers. Unsurprisingly at this point, Thanos blocked it with one hand while using his sword to keep Thor at bay with the other.

Revan realized he wasn't getting anywhere by trying to physically hurt Thanos, so he had another idea, reminiscent of his past, both as a Sith and, well, a _teenager_, actually.

He decided that he was now going to win simply by pissing off the Mad Titan.

* * *

On the other side of field, losses were now mounting.

For every three or four Chitauri killed, a Wakandan soldier fell. Normally, that wouldn't be a problem. Unfortunately, there was much more than three or four Chitauri per Wakandan.

On the bright side, the Avengers seemed to be making up for that loss. Captain America, for example, had already taken thirty kills in the first five minutes and already saved a few dozen soldiers from death. Black Widow was impressively catching up to him, and Stark and Rhodes had already garnered almost a hundred kills each.

Chitauri air support was proving to be a problem, however. Most of the Leviathans were still deploying troops, and the Chariots proved to be a big threat against infantry. Wilson, Stark, Rhodes, Strange did what they could, but there were too many for the four to negate their threat.

Five more minutes went by, and the Wakandan army was three quarters the size of what it was before the battle, and as whittled down as the enemy was, they still vastly outnumbered the Wakandans.

Lightning flashed on the other side of the field, Revan, Thor, and Spider-Man having engaged Thanos. Intervention from the other side would now be too dangerous, because all the troops on the field had intermingled too much, so the cost of such an action would be high on both sides - something that that the heroes could not afford.

Tony Stark took advantage of a moment of peace within the greater battle to gaze out on the three engaging Thanos. He only now realized how important he actually was to the larger battle, so he had to give Revan credit for that.

Nevertheless, he wished it hadn't been Peter. Contrary to what Revan said, resolve and ability isn't all that matters.

But the decision was made, and Tony didn't have time to think, so he continued the fight, driven by the hope of victory.

* * *

"Hey, wrinkle-chin!"

_Holy shit, I'm a kriffing teenager again_, Revan thought. _Eh, why not?_

"I ever tell you how _stupid _your plan actually is?"

"So you now want to _mock me_?" angrily replied the Titan.

"Nope, just laying out facts!" Revan happily replied. "Tell me, what did you think would happen if you were to succeed?"

"The universe would finally be in balance," Thanos replied.

"WRONG!" Revan proudly exclaimed. "Every society in the universe, knowing nothing other than the fact that half of _everyone_ just vanished without a trace, never to return. Tell me, _what would happen?_"

"After everyone comes to terms," replied Thanos, calmly this time. "Resource consumption will drastically lower, and the universe can begin to heal, never to require correction for a long time, if ever again."

"Wrong again!" Revan said. "Every single society and religion would completely and utterly collapse. There would be wars, mass suicides," he continued while counting things on his fingers. "And, oh, famines, too! Because guess what? With society, trade collapses, too! Anyone without a farm will either starve or be driven to desperation. In a nutshell, after you kill half, at least half of the remainder dies, too! Sounds _lovely_, doesn't it?"

Thanos had to think for a moment to come up with a reply. "You overestimate their reactions," he simply said.

"Believe me, Thanos, people have a tendency to overreact. I can tell you from experience that the smallest epidemic can a drive a planet to near-madness. What do you think a sudden mass death would do?" Revan replied again. "And don't even get me _started_ on how starvation actually works!"

"You haven't seen what I've seen, _Sith_," Thanos coldly replied.

Revan paused, the smile under his mask quickly fading. "_What did you just call me?_"

"You know what I said, Sith," Thanos replied, sensing that he now had the upper hand.

That's when a barrage of lightning hit Thanos, more intense than anything Revan had dished out before. And it actually _hurt_. And it wasn't a light pain, either. It was greater than any pain the Titan had felt in ages.

"I AM NOT A JEDI!" Revan cried out the lightning intensifying as Thanos struggled to lift up his arm.

"I AM NOT A SITH!" he continued, his fury clear as water.

"I AM REVAN!" he finished, but his lightning continued as Thor and Spider-Man paused to watch.

As Revan finished, several Chitauri Chariots began shooting at the trio. Revan deflected all of the shots going directly at him with his lightsaber, but an explosion knocked him to the ground as a shot managed to hit him directly.

Thor was unphased and quickly attacked. His powerful swings were each countered by the Titan. When Thanos began having trouble blocking Thor's attacks, he sent Thor flying with a kick. He landed on top of Peter, who was just now getting up.

Revan still lay on the ground, his ears ringing, quite sure that one or two of his ribs was broken. Thanos quickly walked up to him, and picked him up from the ground by his throat, giving it a squeeze.

Thanos used his free hand to remove Revan's mask and hood, casting his precious mask aside, and then looked him in the eye as he began strangling him, Revan struggling and squirming under Thanos' iron grip.

"You are certainly confident, Revan. Perhaps overconfident," Thanos began. "I once respected you, you know. You were as intelligent as you were powerful, and a foe that I believed to be worth honoring. But the _trickery,_ the _betrayal_..." Thanos trailed off. "Your honor is an illusion. I called you Sith because that is what you still are. I _know_ what you did."

To Thanos' surprise, Revan cracked a smile.

"If you _know_," Revan struggled to say. "Then you know... that I... have... the upper... hand... _bastard_..."

Just then, out of the air appeared a green figure with a blade of some sort, cutting Thanos in the eye and disappearing quicker than it came. Thanos dropped Revan as he momentarily went blind in one eye.

The green figure appeared again, kicking Thanos in the face as he tore off his helmet, then disappeared once more.

The figure appeared again, but this time, Thanos could react. He punched the green figure as it appeared, but this time, it faded into a cloud as he felt a cut on the back of his neck.

Thanos took a breath, and as the green figure appeared again, he let it fade when it attacked him as he grabbed the real one by the face, and slammed the figure on the ground. Then, Revan delivered a strong Force push, knocking the Titan back as he was distracted.

The green figure got up, revealing the face of Loki. "Revan," he acknowledged, and Revan acknowledged back. They stood side-by-side, ready to face the Mad Titan, as Peter and Thor walked up beside them, ready to finish the fight.

Thanos looked to them, rising from the kneeling position Revan forced him into. He once again readied his blade, but he looked more determined this time. And there was anger in his eyes, as well.

Revan smiled. The plan to anger Thanos went horribly, but, in the end, he seems to have succeeded at least a little.

"Loki, Peter, distract him," Revan ordered, to which they nodded. "Thor, keep bashing away at him until I open up a killbox for you. Once I get an opening, you take it." Thor nodded a response, as well.

Then, Revan looked to Thanos once more. "Now might be a good time to surrender," Revan said to him. "You now stand against two and a half gods, as well as Spider-Man."

"I am a god!" Thanos replied, growing anger seething through his voice.

"Not yet," Loki quickly shot back.

Thanos spun his blade and pointed it towards them. "Maybe," he said. "But things won't remain that way."

And the battle began anew.

* * *

**Uh oh... what's Revan been up to?**

**Now, I expect to wrap up this battle by the end of next chapter, so stay tuned! And, once again, sorry for the inconvenience.**


	11. The Storm - Part Two

**Guest-Thank you very much! I also disagree with how Revan was handled following KOTOR II. Just give the man a happy ending, he deserved it :(  
****Also, Revan is more or less my favorite Star Wars character, so yeah, more fics with him in them are sure as hell coming!**

**I honestly felt giddy while I was writing this chapter. I had been waiting for a long time to finally reach a conclusion, and now it's here. But don't you worry, it doesn't end anywhere near here. I expect this story to be nice and loooong :)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy my favorite chapter thus far. (Okay, maybe I liked Chapter 7 a little bit more, but you get my point)**

* * *

Things were not going well for the Wakandan army. Little over a quarter of the soldiers remained as the Avengers desperately tried to whittle down the Chitauri numbers. They didn't improve when enemy reinforcements, comprised of a few hundred Outriders and Chitauri foot soldiers, were beamed down from Thanos' ship, accompanied by two more Leviathans and a few dozen more chariots.

The battle in the sky wasn't boding well, either. The _Milano_ had taken damage, and the Wakandan aircraft were quickly falling under the greater speed and numbers of the Chitauri chariots, and superior armor and firepower of both the Leviathans and _Sanctuary II_. Eventually, Tony Stark led the remnants of Wakanda's air force on an attack on _Sanctuary II_ directly to draw the enemy away from the troops on the ground, managing to get some good hits in. The point defense cannons proved to be a challenge, but Stark and Rhodes combined the speed, size, and firepower of their suits and managed to lessen the threat and deal a gratuitous amount of damage.

Captain America proved to be skilled at boosting the troops' morale as he figuratively led the charge alongside King T'Challa. The two were natural leaders, fighting alongside the troops and assisting wherever possible. In turn, the soldiers followed them and showed as much bravery and determination as they did.

Eventually, against Revan's _very_ strict command, Wanda and Vision joined the battle, and their help was both welcome and valuable,. Vision proved to be practically invincible to the enemy's attacks, and Wanda did about as much damage as Doctor Strange with her extremely flexible telekinetic abilities. But it wasn't enough.

Nevertheless, Strange proved himself to be far more powerful, using a wide range of magical abilities to be a terror on the battlefield. He cut a Leviathan in half with a portal, annihilated Chitauri dozens at a time with telekinesis or light whips, destroyed any extra Chariots by throwing what seemed to be half-shields at them, and much more. But even then, there were still far too many Chitauri, and now there were more Outriders, as well, which proved to wreak havoc to just about everyone there. But it still wasn't enough.

No matter what they did, the only hope that they had for victory was the outcome of the battle with Thanos up ahead. If they won, the universe was saved, and they could go home. If they didn't, no one would emerge alive from the onslaught that was this battle, and neither would half of the universe.

It was kind of funny, really. This was one of, if not the most important battle in universal history, and only a handful of people actually knew about it, even just on a planetary scale. The universe was big.

All the more reason to not let Thanos win. Because no one wanted it to get smaller, even less in a way like this. So they will fight. They will fight, until they are dead, or they have won. There was really no other option.

* * *

Revan was finally beginning to understand why the Mad Titan was so feared across the galaxy. Even against the might of two gods, and Revan himself, with the help of Spider-Man, Thanos held them off with ease. Thor's powerful strikes were quickly and swiftly blocked by Thanos' blade, and Revan's lightning - which would instantly disintegrate anyone else - did nothing to the Titan's invincible skin.

Interestingly enough, the most effective fighters against the Titan were the two weakest of the group, Loki and Peter Parker. Teamed with Loki's illusions, Spider-Man managed to catch Thanos off guard multiple times, mainly attempting to strip off Thanos' armor or get him off balance, as Peter's attempts at blinding Thanos were growing too predictable.

Nevertheless, Thanos continued proving his worth as a warrior, growing more determined with every near victory the four heroes gained.

Eventually, Revan finally managed to open some semblance of an opening for Thor by holding the Titan's blade in place with the Force once again, but with far greater resistance from Thanos this time.

But Thanos had had enough of Revan and his powers.

When Thor attempted to go for his kill shot, the Mad Titan made his move. In a show of raw strength that caught Revan off guard, Thanos overpowered Revan to strike Thor's axe so hard that it sent him flying. Caught off guard, Revan lost focus for a split-second. But that was all the Titan needed.

Showing no mercy or relent, Thanos let go of the blade got up close and back-handed Revan several feet out of the way. Revan tried more lightning as he lay on the ground, but it was to no avail. Thanos marched up to him, unphased by the energized hatred being blasted to his face. When Thanos got too close, Revan sent a Force push, knocking him back a few inches, giving him enough time to get back up and try more lightning. Thanos blocked it with his hand, however, and then he kicked the former Sith Lord down to the ground. Thanos then grabbed him by the face and slammed him into the ground twice, bloodying him even further.

Thanos threw a punch, which Revan struggled to hold in the air with the Force, but he only managed to slow it. It landed on his chest and knocked the breath out of him, the pain too great for him to evaluate how much damage was done. All he knew was that it bloody _hurt like hell_.

Thanos stood up and prepared to finish off Revan with his blade when, thankfully, Loki popped out of thin air and jabbed him with a dagger as Spider-Man held the Titan's blade in place.

Just as Thanos freed his blade, Thor rejoined the fight, and the three heroes began anew.

Revan, however, was done. He was powerful, yes, but he couldn't take hits like that and get right back up. He was out of breath, he had a hell of a headache, and he had multiple bone fractures, and probably a bunch of breaks.

But he still had a little bit of fight left in him. Not much, but it was there.

He looked to his left. He could barely see what was happening, but he knew a losing battle was being fought on the other side. He knew this would happen, but not to this extent.

He looked up. Above him sat Thanos' flagship, fighting off Wakandan fighters. He wasn't quite sure why they were up there, but the lack of enemy air units on the ground made him reasonably certain that it was a distraction of sorts.

As he lay on the ground, he realized there was still _something_ he could do. He didn't try it before because he knew Thanos would try to stop him - most likely successfully, at that - but there honestly nothing else he could do at the moment other than watch people die. So, taking advantage of the now distracted Titan, he decided to at least try.

He closed his eyes and reached out with the Force, calling upon it for strength. He thought of all the ones he could lose if this battle ended in defeat, and he knew he couldn't allow that to happen, whether he was angry at many of them or not. So he lifted his arms, knowing fully he would be utterly defenseless after he pulled this off - if he could pull it off, anyway.

His fingers pointed towards the mothership above, and he opened his eyes as a smile of smug confidence managed to break across his face. The raw power gathering within Revan could almost be heard, and he wouldn't be surprised if some meditating Jedi out there could feel it, too.

There was bright flash of light, and the sound of Revan's storm was almost deafening. It burned the ground around him as his half-limp body began to levitate, his eyes glowing yellow as tornadoes of lightning shot up from his hands and towards Thanos' ship.

It wasn't something as simple as Force Lightning this time. This was of Revan's own creation, and this is why the stories told of him were of a being that could scorch entire worlds with his unimaginable power. This was a Force Storm, never again to be mastered as Revan had until the rise of Darth Sidious himself almost four thousand years later.

The storm's immediate contact with the ship burst it in half as Stark's forces retreated after detecting a massive energy buildup, Stark figuring the man had something cooking up due to his experience on Titan. The two halves of the ship were each enveloped in a coat of lightning that quickly and effectively tore them to pieces. Every living creature on the ground, man and beast alike, looked in awe of the destructive light show in the sky.

As the ship exploded, Thanos' army fell to the ground as he beheld his imminent defeat. Thanos looked to Revan as the storm ended and Revan fell back to the ground. With his last bit of energy, he stood up straight and looked Thanos in the eye, his smug satisfaction meeting Thanos' realization of defeat.

"Told you," Revan flipped him off before promptly collapsing, content that victory was theirs as the world around him went black.

Thanos seemed visibly shocked and distressed for a moment, but rage once again kindled in his eyes as he set them upon the remaining trio.

"You have already lost, Thanos," said Loki, his fear of Thanos having left him as he saw the Titan begin his fall. "Surrender now, for we may yet show mercy."

"Oh, don't lie to him, brother," said Thor with a serious tone. "I'll kill him either way."

Thanos replied with silence this time, as well as further determination. The Mad Titan would never surrender.

And, without Revan this time, the battle continued.

* * *

The room was silent. Her thoughts were focused, and for the first time in what felt like ages, Bastila Shan felt uninterrupted peace as she meditated in the abandoned Jedi Temple.

Meetra Surik, the Jedi Knight who was exiled after the Mandalorian War, had returned and defeated the last remnants of the Sith who threatened the galaxy. The Jedi could finally heal after all of this war, death, and destruction.

That was why she got so nervous, and almost somewhat annoyed, when she felt a disturbance in the Force. It didn't seem very strong, but it was still there, and she could still feel it, though the lack of strength almost felt more like distance rather than a lack.

But it wasn't threatening. It was an outburst of power, a gathering of the Dark Side in a single place, for the sole purpose of causing destruction on a mass scale, yet she felt no danger of it.

And yet, it carried a presence with it. A presence that felt familiar, yet different. So far away, yet so near to her. She reached out with the Force and tried to focus on it.

The presence felt as if it was in great pain, but whether it was mental or physical, she could not tell. Then, she felt it fade as the disturbance ended, as the gathering of the Dark Side dispersed.

She felt as though she knew who it was that was on the other side, but she simply couldn't place a finger on it. She tried focusing further.

The presence she felt, while in pain, was also very powerful, but not very old. It didn't feel like a Sith, but it didn't feel like a Jedi, either. That was, of course, not a big shock, since neither Order's were very high in number, and even if they were, you didn't have to be one or the other to have honed such skills.

She continued to focus, and she sensed that the presence walked a very unique path, on the separation between Light and Dark. She had not felt the presence of one such as this since...

Then it hit her, and her eyes opened wide, and her mind raced as her heart leapt.

Could it be?

She couldn't believe it.

"_Elijah_," the name escaped her mouth.

As inconclusive as her evidence was, her mind was convinced after these four years of doubt.

After being gone for four years, she had believed him dead, but now, she knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that that wasn't true, and that he was still out there, somewhere.

Revan was still alive.

But her smile turned to a frown when she realized what the fade may have meant.

He was in danger.

* * *

Thanos grew noticeably more desperate with every counter to Thor's attacks, and his worry grew further whenever Loki or Spider-Man did anything to distract him. Not too long ago, his doubt was the little voice in his head, and his confidence reigned supreme. Now, the two voices swapped places. It was a _damned_ good thing Thanos was able to hide what was really going on in his head.

To make matters worse for him, one by one, more Avengers joined the already desperate fight.

First came Iron Man and War Machine, Rhodes causing explosions and mayhem as Stark used his beam weapons to add pressure to Thanos. He continued to resist, shrugging off rounds that could pierce a bunker like a hot knife through butter and deflecting beams that would rip apart any normal man as if they were sprinkles of water.

Then came Wanda Maximoff, who used her energy attacks on Thanos, throwing everything she had at him. The red cloud that showed her power was being launched at Thanos in bunches, knocking the Titan back with each successful hit. She got too close, however, and Thanos managed to send her flying with the blunt of his blade.

Doctor Strange then joined in and snatched away Thanos' sword with a magically-summoned whip. He than attempted to hold his arm in place, as well, but Thanos turned it against him and pulled the wizard to himself, delivering a punch that was barely blocked by one of Strange's shields.

Captain America and Black Panther came next, using their speed, agility, and strength to their advantage as they fought the Titan, as well, making him visibly struggle to defeat them, even more so as he had to fight Thor at the same time.

The _Milano_ then came swooping down, and, with Star Lord's piloting skills, it knocked Thanos back with its wing. The ship landed, and out came the Guardians piloting it to join the attack. Drax joined Rogers and T'Challa, Rocket began furiously shooting the Titan with his gun, and Star Lord managed to be a strong nuisance as he flew around and shot at him, placing charges when he could. And, if he had been awake, it would have added to his intense confusion of Groot when the tree began growing roots and branches and using them against Thanos. He shrugged them off easily, sure, but _what the hell_, he would have thought.

Drax, Rogers, and T'Challa attempted to pin Thanos down, and Stark and Parker joined them as Thor prepared to finally make the killing blow. Then, in an act of rage-fueled strength, the Titan threw them all off of him as Thor tried to strike. Thanos grabbed Thor by the throat and took Stormbreaker as his own, casting the God of Thunder aside.

Peter lay in the grassy field after being thrown away by the Mad Titan. He prepared to get back up and rejoin the fight when he looked to his left. He had landed next to Revan, who was still unconscious on the ground. Peter eyed one of Revan's lightsabers, and he had an idea. Was it crazy? Very. Could it work? Maybe. Would it be cool? Hell yeah.

Meanwhile, Black Widow and Okoye had joined in, but as hard as they tried, neither could do much more than get in the way or provide support. Captain America, however, managed to help out somewhat, his uppercuts having a visible effect, but Thanos was still the stronger of the two, and was overpowering him when Spider-Man charged in with... a lightsaber?

The blade shone a sinister red, and the teenager was half a dozen feet in the air when he struck Thanos directly in the eyes, blinding him. With a single movement, he threw the lightsaber aside and shot a web at each of the Titan's hands from behind, and when he landed, he pulled as hard as he could. Thanos struggled and dropped Stormbreaker, slowly managing to break free, but Spider-Man held on, struggling and straining as he did so. Captain America and Iron Man grabbed a web on either side and assisted the wall crawler in his attempt as the Mad Titan cried out as he tried to break free.

Thanos wasn't even looking when his strength suddenly left him. While he was trying to break free, Thor had taken back his axe and struck Thanos in the chest with it, just as Thanos had done to Heimdall. The Avengers let go of him as the fallen Titan crumpled to one knee, a look of sadness, yet acceptance, in his defeat, knowing that he could now never accomplish his goal.

Just as Thanos did to Heimdall, Thor pressed the blade of Stormbreaker further as it cut through his heart, Thanos crying out in pain as the vengeful Asgardian exacted the execution.

"Do you remember, Thanos?" said Thor as he pressed the blade, his voice shaking angrily and getting louder with each word. "Do you remember when you did this to my friend? And when I told you that you would die for it?"

Thanos didn't say a word.

"I didn't lie!" Thor finished with a vengeful eye, a tear falling down his cheek, of both anger toward his fallen enemy, and of sadness towards his slain people.

Thanos looked to Revan, still lying on the ground. Then, he looked back to Thor.

"He... did..." Thanos weakly said about Revan. They were his last words before Thor pulled out the axe and decapitated the Mad Titan, ending it all.

Gamora may have been gone, but such was the price of victory. Tony Stark could finally be at peace with the knowledge that this was over at last, and all others who knew of the Titan's madness could sleep soundly, knowing that he could no longer harm anyone. And, finally, Thor had avenged the remnants of Asgard.

The Infinity War was finally won.

Now, all that was left to do was to find a way to keep the Infinity Stones safe. What could go wrong from there?

* * *

**I'm looking forward to the future of this fanfiction. This was only the beginning! Feel free to ask questions or leave your thoughts. Stay safe, and I'll see you next chapter!**


	12. What Next?

**Eskel - Oh, I have big plans. _Very_ big plans.**

**edboy4926 - Now, now, he isn't an _idiot_. Just... misinformed. As for Galactus showing up, I don't know nearly enough about the character to add him in, but I do have a villain of my own that I'm very excited to introduce.**

**Well, Thanos is dead, y'all. Where are our heroes off to next? And what might Bastila be up to? Read on to find out!**

* * *

When Revan awoke, two things immediately came to mind.

Firstly, _I_ _hurt like hell_.

Secondly, _Damn, this is comfortable_.

Once his eyes became accustomed to the blinding light, he saw that he was in some sort of tube, like a bacta tank, except there was no bacta, and instead of being made of glass, it was metal and had a little window in front of his head.

He looked down and saw that he had been stripped of his armor, cape, and mask, and all that was left were his pants. He didn't get a good view out the window, so he didn't quite know where they were. It was common for hospitals to dispose of any dirty or damaged clothing the patients were wearing, so Revan desperately hoped they didn't do that with his.

Part of him wanted to bang on the front of the pod, and the other part wanted to go back to sleep, and he was too tired to listen to the former, so he dozed off once again.

He woke up a few hours later. He wasn't healed, but he was rested, so he wanted to get up.

He banged on the door. No one came. He banged again. Still no one. This went on for five minutes, and he was about to give up when it finally opened.

A dark-skinned woman with black hair and white markings on her face was at a console, with a hand on a lever. Revan walked out of the pod, assuming she was a doctor.

His ribs may have hurt, but he was rested, he wasn't bleeding anymore, and he could walk, so he saw no problem in getting out. The woman disagreed.

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded as any doctor would. She was young, and had a strong Wakandan accent.

"I'm getting up," Revan simply replied, not currently interested in a confrontation.

"No, you're not," she sternly replied. "_You_ still need to heal."

"I'll heal later, where's everyone else?" Revan asked, putting his shirt back on.

"You are injured, and you need to rest!" the woman said sternly. Revan gave her a blank stare, and she sighed. "That way," she said, pointing to her right. "But I'm coming with you!"

Revan smiled and thanked her, and went on his way after he finished putting his equipment back on. She followed, as she had insisted.

They walked through the palace for little less than ten minutes before they reached their destination, where a few of the Avengers - Rogers, Romanov, T'Challa, and Stark, to be specific - conversed in the throne room.

"Shuri!" T'Challa called out when he saw them arrive, and everyone looked over to the pair, as well. "I thought he was still recovering from injuries."

"Oh, he is!" Shuri replied. "He _insisted_ that he would be fine."

"And I very well am!" Revan added.

"You broke, like, six ribs and had a concussion," Natasha said from across the room.

"Yeah, and?" Revan replied jokingly.

"Revan!" Thor yelled from a corner. Revan hadn't noticed at first, but he and Loki were there, as well.

Thor gave Revan a slap on the back, to which the great warrior cried out and cursed in pain as he fell to the ground.

"Thor, I broke, like, six ribs, goddammit!" he blurted out on the ground. Thor, who was quite embarrassed, quickly apologized as Loki didn't even try to conceal his laughter. To be honest, neither could anyone else.

"Laughing at my suffering, eh? Very nice, very nice!" Revan said sarcastically as he pulled himself back up, clutching his side. "So, I assume we won?"

Thor responded by slamming a smelly sack on the throne's armrest. He proudly opened it to reveal Thanos' head. Revan nodded in approval, but the others didn't share the same opinion, though Loki didn't mind as much.

"Don't you think that's at least a _little_ barbaric?" Steve protested.

"No, not really," Thor nodded his head, not thinking much of it.

"Well, it smells, so put it back in the bag!" Stark kindly demanded.

Thor shook his head amusedly and put the dead head back in the bag.

"Right now, we're just trying to figure what to do with the Stones," Steve reverted the subject.

"Uhm, yes, yes," Thor recollected. "The Space and Reality Stones were already Asgardian property, so they're going with me and Loki."

"Is it really that smart to put two Stones that close together?" Revan questioned.

"We don't have many other options," Natasha answered.

Revan nodded. "And the other three?"

"The Time Stone will stay with Strange," Rogers answered. "The Mind Stone will stay with Vision, and we haven't decided on the Power Stone yet."

"We were actually considering giving it to you, but-" Natasha began.

"_Hell no!_" Revan quickly interrupted.

"Why not?" Loki asked curiously.

"My galaxy is home to some of the most dangerous, power-hungry people in the galaxy," Revan said aggressively. "Imagine people like me, except they're psychotic conquerors who give less than zero shits about what they have to do to attain more power. Believe me, my galaxy is the _last_ place you want to place an Infinity Stone, no matter how well hidden - unless, of course, you're interested in a universal-scale war of conquest led by psychotic dictators."

He was, of course, referring to the Sith. He knew first-hand how relentless they were, having seen both sides.

"Okay, then!" Natasha replied. "Let's cross that off the list."

"They destroyed a planet to kill one woman, you know that?" Revan continued. "_An entire kriffing planet._"

Revan was almost never this vulgar, but when it came to Sith, everything was an exception. The mere mention puts him in a bad mood.

The others in the room, meanwhile, were quite wide-eyed at Revan's sudden aggressiveness.

"Sorry," he said. "I just really, _really_, hate Sith. Go on, please."

"There a story behind that?" Steve asked.

"I told Quill earlier that I don't like talking about my past," Revan answered. "The Sith, as those monsters are called, are the reason why."

"Uh, shall we move on?" said Natasha, quickly changing the subject.

"Uh, yeah, did anyone have any other ideas?" Revan went along with her.

"Well, we were gonna talk about this with the Guardians, too," Rogers said. "But, if we can't find anything, we decided the Asgardians would be the best options."

"_Three_ Stones in their possession?" Revan questioned.

"As a last resort, but yes," Steve replied. "We were hoping to talk about it with the Guardians before we finalized anything."

"Well, where are they now?" Revan asked.

"They... needed some time off," Natasha answered.

"Gamora?" Revan asked.

"Was that her name?" Natasha replied.

"Yeah, it was," Revan nodded solemnly.

There was a moment of silence.

"Why is there still a head on my throne?" T'Challa broke the silence. "We buried the rest of the body, why keep the head?"

"It's a trophy!" Thor replied. "A memory of one of the greatest battles in history!"

"It's a head!" Stark exclaimed.

"Yeah, Thanos' head!" Thor replied.

"It's a trophy, leave him alone!" Revan added.

"It's barbaric!" said Tony.

"Where did you think Vikings come from?" Loki said condescendingly.

"Nevertheless," T'Challa said, frustrated. "Can we take it off my throne?"

"Oh, right, sure," Thor replied. He grabbed the sack, then threw it to Loki, telling him to do something about it. He gave a look of annoyance, then made it vanish.

"You Midgardians are _weird_!" Thor loudly exclaimed.

"After witnessing a talking tree, do you have the right to call _anything_ weird?" Revan said.

"He makes a good point," Natasha said, chuckling.

Just then, the Guardians entered the room, and Revan and Thor got up to greet them and give their condolences. After they had sat down, Stark reverted the subject. He explained where the Time, Mind, Space, and Reality Stones were going, and asked for suggestions. Thankfully, they were helpful.

"Well," Star Lord began. "One option would be to put it on Morag, where I found it. Problem is, I don't know how many people know about it."

"Any other ideas?" Tony asked.

"I think we should also check on Xandar, but it's probably too beat-up to guard an Infinity Stone," Peter answered. "There might be a couple other no-where's I could hide it, though."

"Anywhere specifically?" Steve asked.

"No, I gotta check em' first," Quill replied.

"Well, it's a start," Steve said optimistically.

"Well, now that that's out of the way," Revan said. "I say we do a quick review of what just happened, just in case we have a loose end or something."

"Not a bad idea," Steve said. "Let's go."

"Well, this all started with me, so I'll begin," said Thor. "Thanos attacked my ship full of Asgardian refugees, then kills half of them. Oh, Bruce was there, too! But Heimdall got him out of there before Thanos... killed him..." Thor was already getting a little emotional. "Uhm, anyway, the Black Order was there, too, and they tried to take the Tesseract, but Revan showed up and helped us get away, then the Guardians showed and helped all of us get out of there. It would have been fun if... so many people didn't die..."

"On the subject of Bruce," Tony interjected. "He got beamed over the wizard's house, we met up, then a couple of Thanos' goonies showed up and tried to take the Time Stone."

"Which ones?" Nebula asked.

"Uh, the tall Voldemort-ripoff magic-man that I dubbed Squidward, and the big guy with the big axe," Stark answered.

"Ebony Maw and Cole Obsidian," Nebula corrected. "Black Order."

"Yeah, well, when we hijacked their ship, we killed Squidward," Tony continued. "The big guy got away, though."

"I killed him on Wakanda, along with the spear-chick," Revan interrupted,

"Proxima Midnight," Nebula corrected. "What about the fourth one? Corvus Glaive?"

"Him and Midnight tried to take the Mind Stone from Vision," Steve answered. "Managed to stab Glaive with his own spear, but they got away. We don't know if Glaive is alive or not." He finished, and waited for someone to say that they killed him. No one answered.

"Who killed Corvus Glaive?" Revan begged for an answer. Everyone answered with silence.

"So he either died of his wounds, or he's still out there," said Revan. "Great."

"He shouldn't be much of a threat with the others dead," Nebula assured. "But we should still remain aware of this."

Revan sighed. "I guess so."

* * *

The room was dark, and it smelled like death. It was filled with a variety of torture devices, many of which were either being cleaned or repaired by machines of various kinds.

But the prisoner within did not fear, for he was not an ordinary man. He was Corvus Glaive of the Black Order, Child of the Great Titan Thanos, and as such, fear was far from him.

What the prisoner did not know, is that this room was designed to break even the most strong of will. It was designed by one of the most cruel and insane men of the galaxy, and for the sole purpose of breaking the unbreakable - and, of course, his entertainment.

Glaive hung suspended by metal binders hanging from the ceiling. His armor and weapons had been stripped from him, and he hung bare in the cold, dark room, wearing nothing but a collar. He counted two days since he had been captured, and not once was he let down, or fed, or anything. He simply remained suspended in isolation.

The door in front of him opened. From the blinding light came a white figure. The door closed behind him, and Corvus managed to get a better look.

What seemed to be a being made of pure light at first, revealed itself to be a pale figure of death, instead. The robes he mistook for being white were instead a pale grey, layered with slightly darker armor, and under the figure's hood sat a dark, skull-shaped mask.

He walked in and shook his head from side to side, as if he was disappointed, as he walked up to Glaive, his metal mask a few inches from the prisoner's face.

"Pathetic," the figure said condescendingly, speaking with a thick 'German' accent, as they called it on Earth. "Absolutely pathetic! I really wanted to say something nice, you know!" He began walking around the room in frustration, throwing his arms in the air. "You know, like, 'Oh, you were so hard to find!', or 'My, you were hard to capture!', or maybe, 'Oh my, you killed so many of my men!'" The man was just mocking Corvus at this point. "I really like flattering my patients before I operate, you know!"

"If I-" Glaive tried to speak, but his torturer was having none of it, and cut him off with a quick electrocution from the collar he was wearing.

"Shut up, I'm talking!" the man interjected, casually annoyed.

"What do you want with me?" Corvus demanded, infuriated.

"Straight to the point, are you?" his captor commented. "I... don't like that, actually. It's never any fun, you know? Oh, of course you don't."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME!?" the prisoner demanded, more angry the second time.

"First," said the figure before electrocuting his prisoner again. "I like to play with my food." He kept the electrocution going for another half a minute. After he finished, he had a question.

"So, tell me, Corvus Glaive," he said. "Do you a know a certain man called _Revan?_"

Corvus grunted. "My master has no doubt killed him by now," he said confidently.

"No, you moron," said his captor casually. "Thanos died, like, yesterday. I might be wrong on the date, my source wasn't exact, but he's pretty damn _dead_."

"YOU LIE!" Corvus exclaimed before being electrocuted again.

"Stop being in denial, he bit off more than he could chew," the interrogator said without a care. "But I don't care much about dead men like him. I just want to know what you know of Revan."

"He is a cowardly weakling," said Glaive dejectedly before being electrocuted yet again, at a higher energy level than before.

"How idiotic are you?" said the interrogator, unimpressed. "You clearly know nothing useful of Revan - as expected - so on to our next question."

"What are you?" Corvus interjected before being electrocuted yet again.

"I'm asking questions, that's what I am!" the torturer answered as he electrocuted the prisoner once more. "And _you_ are answering them!"

"I will not," replied the prisoner before getting electrocuted once more.

"Stop trying to act in charge, I'm in charge!" the interrogator commanded. "Tell me, which of us has the other in captivity?"

Corvus Glaive remained silent.

His interrogator's sassy calmness quickly turned into a mad rage.

"WHICH OF US HOLDS THE OTHER IN CAPTIVITY!?" he demanded as he electrocuted his victim at a high setting. The prisoner continued to refuse. "GIVE ME A DAMN ANSWER!"

"You!" Corvus weakly answered, at which the madman before him quickly calmed.

"Very good!" he said enthusiastically. "Now, where is the Soul Stone?"

Corvus was silent.

"Where is the Soul Stone?" the interrogator said again just as calmly as before, but electrocuting Glaive as he asked.

"No one knows!" the prisoner sputtered out. The madman interrogating him stopped to listen.

"The only person who knew is dead," said Glaive. "It's location is lost."

"I see," the interrogator said, seeming to know a different answer to the question. "And you're not lying to me?"

Corvus merely looked at him dejectedly.

After another quick zap, the interrogator spoke. "I have things to do right now, so I shall see you later," he said as if they had just finished having a tea party.

The insane interrogator was about to leave the room when Glaive called out to him again.

"Who are you?" he weakly demanded, and the madman stopped in his tracks and looked back as the door opened.

"Call me Vallik," he said before leaving. Corvus didn't look forward to his return a few hours later.

* * *

"Carth," Bastila said to her old friend. "Can I talk to you?"

Admiral Carth Onasi was sitting in his office on Coruscant. He was one of the few people holding the crumbling Galactic Republic together, but he had time for a friend - especially one this anxious to speak.

"Go right ahead," Carth replied, motioning for her to pull up a chair. It had been a long day, so he welcomed the chance to talk to a friend. Besides, this _really_ seemed urgent. And when Bastila Shan, of all people, got this excited over something, you knew it was something big.

Bastila took a seat, shaking a little as she did so.

"What's got you so excited?" the Admiral asked.

Bastila paused before she spoke, trying to pull together the words. Then, she looked him in the eye.

"I think I found him," she said.

Carth gave her a curious look. "Found who?"

"Revan."

Of all things, that was the answer Carth least expected. He leaned forward in his chair, taking in what she just said.

"I- how?" he stuttered.

"I was meditating," Bastila explained. "Then there was a burst of power, and I _felt _him!"

"How do you know it was him?" Carth asked her, just as frantic as she was.

"It- I just know," Bastila replied. "I can't really explain it."

"Well, do you know where he is?" Carth asked.

Bastila leaned back. "I don't know," she replied. "He just felt... far away, yet close, at the same time."

"Oh great, more vague mysticism," Onasi sighed, frustrated. "Did you feel anything else?"

Bastila sighed. "I... felt him fade away," she answered gravely. "I think he's in trouble."

Carth rubbed his eyes. "Listen, Bastila, I want to see him again as much as you do," he explained. "But this isn't very much to go off of."

"But it's a start!" Bastila said hopefully, trying to convince him. "Besides, what if he needs help?"

"Would we even be _able_ to help?" Carth doubted. "Think about it. If _he_, of all people, is in desperate need of help, how much do you think _we_ could give him?"

"So you don't even want to help?" Bastila questioned.

Carth sighed. "I didn't say that," he answered. "We just need to consider what's actually happening right now, and we need to be smart about this. Do you think he would be happy if he found out we died trying to get to him - which, might I add, he never wanted us doing in the first place?"

"I know, I just -" she struggled to find the words. "I just need to see him again."

Carth sighed and thought for a moment. "Tell you what," he said. "I can try to get in contact Meetra Surik and let her know what's going on. I think she would be willing to help."

Bastila's face beamed as a smile broke across her face. "Thank you," she said graciously.

"I can also have my men look for unusual activity," Carth added. "It's not much, but maybe it'll get us somewhere."

"I'll contact Meetra, you get your men started," Bastila readily said. "May the Force guide us!"

* * *

"You know, I'm suddenly reminded," said Tony Stark. "We were actually about to head back to New York. You guys wanna come?"

"What, us?" asked Peter Quill.

"Yeah," Tony replied. "We can go up there, celebrate, get some R&R, then get on with everything. Whaddaya say?"

Peter shrugged. "Why not?"

"Hey, Cap," Tony called out. "How about we go get shawarma again? For old times' sake?"

Steve smiled in remembrance. "Sounds good," he said simply. "I'm just still surprised you dropped everything so quickly."

Tony grew more serious in tone. "I've had two years to think about it," he said. "Don't think I'll be striking up friendly conversation with Barnes, but I'm willing to start over with you."

Steve smiled and nodded to his old friend.

"Thor clapped his hands together and rejoiced. "Oh, I love shawarmas!" he celebrated. "Even more people this time! It will be like an Asgardian banquet!" He beamed up with an idea. "Oh, Loki! Do we have any mead? Ale? Anything to bring?"

"I doubt alcohol was on anyone's mind while escaping a burning Asgard, Thor," Loki replied.

"Dammit!" Thor swore out of frustration as Revan chuckled.

"Now, now, I'm sure the alcohol down here isn't that bad," he said.

"No, but it's not Asgardian..." Thor replied. "Well, that's okay, I suppose. The food down here gets pretty creative! Not always in the best ways, but when it gets good, it gets good!"

"You coming too, Revan?" Tony asked.

"Hey, why not?" Revan laughed. "Some company is always welcome."

"T'Challa?" Tony asked next.

"I thank you for your kindness," the king replied. "But I must decline. This battle had taken a great toll on my people, so I must remain to help them."

Tony nodded in respect, then reached out his hand for a handshake, which T'Challa accepted.

"Have a safe trip back," T'Challa said.

"Thanks," Tony replied. "And good luck with your folks."

"Thank you," said T'Challa.

"We'll probably have to take a few ships, but I guess we already have a few ships, so that won't be a problem," Tony explained.

Meanwhile, Thor talked Revan's ear off about how good shawarmas were, and how much better the "banquet" would be with some Asgardian mead, all much to Revan's amusement and Loki's embarrassment.

"Oh, and we can tell stories about each other, too!" Thor said excitedly. "Surely a man of your status has been in countless battles full of glory!"

Revan's expression grew more serious. He had been in countless battles, yes, but they were far from glorious. The horrors he wrought to bring about victory, like Malachor V, or Dxun...

He didn't like thinking about it.

"Countless? Yes," he said. "Glorious? No. Tell me all the stories you want, but I'm afraid you won't hear many from me."

"Oh," Thor replied. "My apologies."

"It's alright, you didn't know."

None of them knew. Revan wondered how these people would view him after he finally tells them of the atrocities he committed both during and after the Mandalorian War. They won't see him the same way, though. That he knew for sure.

He was even more scared to tell them that he was a Sith Lord. He was just thankful that they didn't need to know for quite some time.

* * *

**For clarity, Vallik is an OC of mine, and does not currently exist within the canon of either of these universes. This is my first time writing a character like this, so I'd love some feedback on his introduction!**

**And yes, Bastila and the gang are going to soon become part of this story, along with the Jedi Exile, Meetra Surik, another character I'm looking forward to writing. Thankfully, Revan will have some time to chill before his old world comes back to haunt him.**

**As always, may the Force be with you!**


	13. Unforgotten Past

**Guest - Firstly, thanks for the reviews! It really lights me up whenever I see someone as passionate about Revan as I am reading and enjoying my story. Secondly, I really, really like your story idea, and I've actually been trying to figure out a way to pull it off for some time, myself. I think I really am going to write, but maybe after a few more months of planning. Thirdly, you've made some criticisms of the way I'm handling the smaller tidbits of Revan's character, but you see, the way I'm handling him changes depending on his environment. You see, he's currently around a lot of people that are more into laughing and having a good time than having deep, philosophical discussions, so the former side of him has had more time to shine than the latter. If he were to be in the company of, say, Jedi, he would act with much more wisdom and restraint, closer to typical depictions of him. I appreciate the criticism, though. Also, if you were to make an account, I would love to speak to you more directly about this stuff. Just a thought :)**

**edboy4926 - Thanks! Also, excellent idea, I just might do something like that...**

**Well, here we are! Revan's gonna chill out for a little bit, but everyone else seems to be doing quite the opposite. We'll all just have to see how things go. Now, on to our next chapter!**

* * *

"_You actually found him?_"

"Is it that hard to believe?"

There was silence as Meetra Surik pondered what Bastila Shan just told her. After defeating the Sith Triumvirate, she had chosen to go to Revan's homeworld of Ferra in an effort to find him. She had been there for a few months when Bastila told her that she was doing nothing at all and just _felt_ him. To say it was frustrating was an understatement, but on the plus side, she had learned more about why Revan was the way he was while she was here.

Ferra was a cold and mountainous world, a world where if one was to survive, one must be as cunning as he is strong. The predators here are known for high levels of intelligence. One species in particular, called the Jakkana, is rumored to be so intelligent that the only thing keeping it from creating civilizations of its own was its lack of thumbs. An exaggeration? Meetra honestly had no idea, as they had been hunted to near extinction and she had never seen one.

The herbivores proved themselves to be relatively peaceful, having learned to not seek confrontation for the sake of their own survival, but are each still deadly in their own right.

As a result of this hostile environment, the Ferrans here needed to learn to match and surpass the cunning and deadliness of its creatures. They built their cities into the massive stretches of mountains, the bulk of them being deep enough underground for even an orbital bombardment to be quite pointless. The planet's warriors were each a product of their environment. The military here served as more of an effort to unify fighters for one cause than to train them, as the harshness of their motherworld prepared many of them for the struggles of combat.

Interestingly, even after all this time of having a formally unified planet, there was a still a cultural division, though it hadn't been severe for many centuries. The planet had two continents, Vanaa and Jusaf, and the dangerous ocean between them minimized contact between the two for a great deal of time. Most could tell the difference between the two by their accents.

Jusaf had a far more harsh environment than its brother, and the people spent less time for developing their culture and more time trying to survive, resulting in a more combat-driven society, even to this day.

Vanaa, on the other hand, was where Revan was born. It's people were also fierce warriors, but they had more opportunities to develop the arts of the mind, so they developed far more than Jusaf. It's warriors were strong, but they were also intelligent, both practically and philosophically - a perfect description of Revan.

But one could suppose that it mattered little, as Revan was inducted into the Jedi Order when he was barely a year old.

"I guess not," Meetra replied to the hologram speaking to her. She thought for a moment. She was staying in the capital, Jermalli, in one of the inns. Prices were high, but she managed to pay. "So, what exactly can I do?"

"Keep an eye out," Bastila said. "See if you can find anything suspicious. Anything at all could be a lead."

"Well, I can't exactly detect unusualness, Bastila," Meetra replied. "Do you have an_ything_ at all that could help me out a little?"

"All I can say is that he felt close and distant at the same time," Bastila answered to Meetra's dissatisfaction.

"Bastila, that could be anywhere from metaphoric to literal," Meetra said. "It's not really something I can work with. You honestly have _nothing_ at all?"

"For the last time, I have nothing besides that and whatever Admiral Onasi can give me," Bastila responded with slight impatience.

Meetra buried her face in her hands out of frustration. "I can see what I can do," Meetra reluctantly said. "But don't expect a bloody miracle!"

"Thank you," Bastila said. "I will try to meditate on the matter myself. May the Force be with you." She bowed and turned off the transmission.

It wasn't that Meetra didn't _want_ to look for Revan - after all, that's what she was already doing. She just didn't have enough info.

Meetra took a deep breath and recollected her thoughts. She would get nowhere by grovelling, and she knew that, so she tried to think instead.

Near, yet distant. What did it mean? It could be a metaphor. Bastila and Revan were extremely close before he left, and he was likely very far away. But that didn't get results, so she tried looking literally, instead.

* * *

Corvus was in too much pain to care for the time now. If he had to take a guess, it would have been anywhere between three to five days since he was first imprisoned, but Vallik had returned about eight times so far. He only came with questions twice.

Sometimes, he would show up with food or a drink his hand and would act as casually as possible while he tortured Glaive. He would chat about the most pointless things and make attempts at being comedic with his various devices. Whether his twisted jokes were any good or not was something Corvus couldn't say, because he was always too busy trying not to break.

This madman, Vallik... He made himself seem a fool, but every time he entered the room, he was in complete and indisputable control the whole time. Corvus hated to admit it, but whenever he entered, he left having gotten exactly what he wanted. What he wanted was usually enjoyment.

And now, Vallik came again. Corvus once again attempted to see the world beyond the door, but the light behind Vallik's pale figure of death blocked everything, and the door shut before his eyes could accustom to it. Once or twice beforehand, Corvus managed to make out a red figure beside Vallik, but nothing else.

This time, Vallik came with an abundance of questions. The prisoner's guess was that Vallik wanted to soften him up before proper interrogation. Vallik began with a familiar question.

"Tell me, Corvus," Vallik began. "What do you know of Revan?"

"I gave you an answer before," Corvus barely managed to respond.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to not be a fool with your answer this time," Vallik replied. "What do you know?"

Corvus answered with a question of his own. "My master... Thanos..." he managed to speak. "He is... truly dead?"

"As was established a long time ago," Vallik impatiently answered. "Now, answer my question." Vallik gave his prisoner another shock.

After Corvus recovered, he struggled to answer. "I... do not know," Corvus said. "He opposed Thanos, that... that is all."

"And why were you told so little?" Vallik inquired.

"I... did not need... to know..." Corvus struggled.

"And what if I told you the manner of man Revan was - or rather, even still is?" Vallik said to Corvus' intrigue.

The prisoner's inability to say 'no' was taken as a 'yes' by Vallik.

"Well, you see, Revan is, by deed, practically a war criminal!" Vallik began. "Simply look at worlds like Malachor or Dxun - hell, even the current state of his galaxy! - and you will know exactly what it is that I speak of."

"Then the Avengers... are hypocrites..." Corvus managed to pull together some satisfaction to that knowledge.

"And so you see the beauty of it!" Vallik said with satisfaction, himself.

"But... why _me_?" Corvus asked.

"My intel is incomplete, that is why," Vallik said. "As such, _you_ are going to help me find the Soul Stone."

"I cannot aid you... with... the _i__mpossible_," Corvus said. "The-" Corvus couldn't finish, but Vallik cut in anyway.

"Power of a universal scale, and precisely _one person_ knew its location? How stupid _are_ you people?" Vallik scoffed.

Corvus looked to his captor with disbelief. "You... know?" he said.

"Of course I do," Vallik said. "I had discovered a map around five years ago. All I needed was a plan, and the means to get there."

"But why... do you need... _me?_" Corvus weakly demanded.

"Eh, quick prisoner," Vallik dismissed. "It was a simple matter, you know, disabling and capturing your ship. As far as I can tell, you didn't even see what had happened before we had captured you. Thanos _really_ needs to work on his fleet - oh, wait..." Vallik let out a snicker as Corvus grunted at his mockery.

How could this man just brush off Thanos himself like nothing? Dead or not, he was... well, _Thanos_. Corvus simply couldn't even _comprehend_ looking down on the Great Titan himself.

"As I was saying," Vallik continued. "I managed to get a hold of a map to the Soul Stone, but I am unable decipher its location due to my insufficient knowledge your cartography." Vallik leaned closer. "I was hoping I could force you to give a psychotic brother a hand."

Even _Vallik_ acknowledged that he was a psychopath.

"On... two... conditions..." Corvus said.

Vallik tilted his head in curiosity. "A curious position in which to make demands," he chuckled. "What is it that you want?"

"Let me go... and..." Corvus attempted.

"And?" Vallik asked.

Corvus gathered his strength. "_I want Darth Revan's head._"

Vallik laughed beneath his mask. "Fine," Vallik said. "But I call dibs on the mask!"

* * *

_Near_... yet, _distant_... Surik thought very hard, repeating the words to herself as she meditated on them.

Perhaps... the _path_ was near, but the destination was far?

No, no, it wouldn't feel both if it was that...

What if the the path and destination were the same?

Well, that didn't make sense... in the context of a path...

What if it was a gate, instead? But what kind of gate could take you across a vast distance?

Technically, a portal could, but no one possessed that sort of technology. Well, no one she knew of, so it was still possible. But what else was possible...?

She thought harder. Perhaps a... wormhole?

Well, it was _crazy_, but... also _possible_.

Meetra's eyes widened. _Near, but distant_.

A wormhole was a tear in space that had two ends. If one was to travel to the other side of a wormhole without using it, it would be a long journey, so it was _distant_.

But the two locations are on top of each other, so if one was to take the wormhole, it would be a short trip, so it was _near_.

She was about to call Bastila over the holo when Bastila called her first, instead. Meetra answered.

"I think I've figured it out!" they both said at the same time.

"Wormhole?" Bastila asked.

"Wormhole," Meetra answered.

"I'll have Carth look at any unusual activity near any and all known black holes throughout the galaxy," Bastila said.

"And I'll be right over, send me your coordinates," Meetra responded. "We're finally getting somewhere!"

"Let's just hope we're not too late," said Bastila. She made a good point.

* * *

Revan would never forget the faces on the people running the small shawarma joint when over thirty superheroes casually strided in. Tony had already called them beforehand, but Revan had a feeling he said only a few were coming. That, or the Avengers were really that much of a big deal.

There, everyone enjoyed a good meal, sharing stories and laughing amongst each other.

Everyone except Thor was laughing when Loki shared the time Thor had to pretend to be a woman to get Mjolnir back from a Jotun.

"Yes, yes," Thor dismissed Loki. "Then, after I took back Mjolnir, everyone there died a bloody death, and THAT is one of the great many reasons I am a celebrated hero among Asgardians! Thank you very much, _story is over._" He shot an evil eye to Loki as he finished.

"I- you didn't even-" Loki tried to say before Thor slapped a hand onto Loki's mouth. Well, he _tried_, but Revan was too invested in the story to allow that, so held Thor's hand in place with the Force.

"Come one, Loki, finish the story!" Revan laughed as Thor struggled to break his hand free. Loki continued the story.

"So anyway," the trickster continued. "Our decided solution was to dress Thor as Freya, and I as her handmaiden. Needless to say, it was a wonder Thor managed to pull it off."

"Loki!" Thor shouted out of frustration.

"So, we headed to Jotunheim and had a wonderful wedding ceremony - where Thor at like a pig, of course, at the wonder of his soon-to-be husband," Loki continued as Thor desperately tried to break free.

"AND ONCE MJOLNIR WAS IN MY SIGHT," Thor interrupted. "I took it, and I kicked all their asses! End of story, half of it's not true, and Loki, _run._" Thor attempted a swing at his brother with his other hand when the trickster vanished, satisfied.

Revan let go of his god companion as everyone burst into laughter, Thor sitting defeated.

"It's gonna be okay, Thor," Revan said. "We all have our embarrassing stories!"

"Yeah, and what's yours?" was Thor's comeback.

_Well, getting betrayed by my best friend and having my mind wiped was the most shameful defeat possible_, Revan thought, but didn't say. "Not exactly one to laugh about," he did say. He thought for a moment. "I do have a story, though," he said. "I think Thor in particular will like this one."

"Oh, let's hear it!" Thor said, his mood swinging back to being cheerful as Loki reappeared.

"Alright, then," Revan began. "I don't think I told you that I not only took part in, but led and was instrumental in, one of - if not _the_ biggest space battle in recorded history."

Thor's eyes lit up, and everyone listened intently as Revan began his story.

"The Galactic Republic's war against the Sith Empire was a losing one," he began. "We were being overwhelmed with their seemingly endless armada, and were being crushed at every turn - until I found out where they were getting it." Revan leaned forward. "An ancient factory called the Star Forge, build by a long forgotten race that once ruled the galaxy called the Rakata. It was fueled by nothing more than the energy of a star, and the power of the Force itself, and with that fuel, it could build anything, in any amount."

"Well, how does that work?" asked Bruce Banner from the other end.

"I have no idea," Revan said. "All I knew was that the Sith figured out how to use it, and that it needed to be destroyed." Revan paused for a moment. "So when I found it, I gathered a massive Republic fleet to attack. They outnumbered us ten-to-one at the very least, and even worse, they had captured a Jedi named Bastila Shan and, after weeks of endless torture, turned her to their side. She had mastered an ability called Battle Meditation, which increases friendly morale and decreases enemy morale, so you can guess how things went."

"So how did you even last?" Steve Rogers asked.

"Myself, my good friend Captain Carth Onasi, and my assassin droid, HK-47-"

"_Assassin droid?_" Tony interrupted. "What the hell did you need one of _those_ for?"

"Another long story," Revan responded. "Anyway, the three of us boarded the factory, and our objective was to try and put Bastila back on our side, because _before_ that, we were all pretty good friends - me, Carth, and Bastila were sort of the main trio of the gang. The tough part was getting to her, because there was an army of Sith in between us and her."

"Oh, this is getting interesting!" Thor said.

"Damn, was it exhilarating!" Revan continued. "Carth and HK stood behind me, blasting everything they saw, while I was shredding through with lightning and lightsabers. Hundreds fell before us, Sith Lords and soldiers alike. We fought through twisting platforms, open corridors, through hallways and barricades, factories and storage rooms.

"I got shot about seven times and almost got my leg cut off, but we pushed through. Eventually, we got to Bastila. We managed to turn her back to our side, and soon, her Battle Meditation was back on our side, and the battle turned in our favor. But I had one more thing to do."

"What was that?" Thor asked, enjoying Revan's story thoroughly.

"I had to face the Sith leader, Darth Malak," Revan said.

_Darth?_, Loki thought to himself.

"Our duel was... well, one could call it legendary," Revan continued. "It was a shame no one could see it. Our blades crossed faster than the eye could perceive. Lightning flashed, and it was a close battle, but eventually, I came out on top. We escaped the Star Forge just before it collapsed into the star that fueled it, and we won the battle."

"When did that happen?" Rhodes asked from the other end of the table.

"About six years ago," Revan answered. "I've learned a lot since then."

"Well, where are all your friends now?" Rhodes asked.

"We... parted ways after I was exiled from the Jedi Order," Revan responded.

Rhodes nodded his head. "Well, that's life, I guess," he said.

"Yeah, life," Revan said before changing the subject. "Hey Stark, where'd the suit come from?" he called out.

"Well," Tony responded. "Sit down, this is gonna be a long one."

"But... we're already sitting," said Drax.

Tony ignored him and began his story.

"Well, as you know, I used to design and sell weapons," he began. "One day, I was captured by terrorists who demanded that I make an advanced type of missile for them."

Revan listened intently.

"What I quickly discovered," Stark continued. "Was that they were already buying my weapons. I... had no idea. It completely shattered my worldview at the time. I didn't realize how much death and destruction I was actually causing."

"So what did you do?" Revan asked.

"You see, they _thought_ I was building the missile," he explained. "I was actually building a _very_ early model of my suits. It could barely fly and all it had was a flamethrower, but I managed to escape.

"Ever since then, I stopped producing weapons and began honing the design. I decided I wanted to actually do what I _thought_ I was already doing, protecting people. It became a... a symbol of my choice, really. The rest is history. I join the Avengers, save the world a few times, y'know..."

"That is _literally_ the story of my mask," Revan said.

"Really?" Stark replied, curious.

"Yeah, really," Revan said. "Once upon a time, I was a young Jedi Knight - my name wasn't even Revan then. Then, the Mandalorians attacked the Republic. It's the duty of a Jedi to either prevent or end conflict, but the Jedi Council did nothing at all. So one day, I had had enough of the all of the death the Mandalorians were causing, so I took a some fellow Knights and went to Cathar, the location of a recent slaughter. There, I found the mask of a Mandalorian who tried to stop her kind-"

"Wait, wait, _her__?_" Thor exclaimed. "What are you all making fun of me for!? Revan wears women's apparel practically obsessively!"

"Thor, masks and wedding gowns are _quite_ different," Revan responded. "_Anyway_, she tried to keep her fellow Mandalorians from killing all of the Cathar, but they killed her, along with the Cathar. I took her mask, and I proclaimed my name to be Revan as I swore that not to remove it until the Mandalorians had been defeated, and it just... stuck.

That choice to fight changed my life forever, and it set me on the path I now take. I continue to wear this mask long after the war's end as a symbol of that choice, much like Tony's suit. Definitely an interesting correlation."

"So, what was your name before Revan?" Natasha asked.

Revan wasn't exactly sure if he wanted to answer that. It was an old life he didn't like remembering, but he hated hiding things from these people.

"It's... it doesn't have any meaning anymore," he ended up saying. "A symbol of a life I abandoned long ago." Revan sighed.

"But if you truly wish to know, my name was Elijah Zaykanian."

And little did they know how much trust he just showed to them.

* * *

**Ah, Revan, making new friends again! But it would seem his old gang is catching up to him, and Vallik seems to be up to no good, and Corvus doesn't seem very happy...**

**Be sure to leave a review, and as always, may the Force be with you!**


	14. Searching and Finding

**edboy4926 - Very interesting idea, but I feel like it would detract from one of my favorite things about Revan, and that's the fact that he's self-made. He worked for his accomplishment, and I feel being born powerful would just detract from it. Nevertheless, it's quite a fun idea.**

**Guest - Well, I like to do a lot of planning, and I also have to familiarize myself with that whole Valkorion situation and all that. Nevertheless, I'm having ideas, and I'm liking them!**

**I would like to announce that I have just begun a creative writing course, so I hope to see my storytelling ability improve from here.**

**So, let's see. Vallik is making Corvus help him find the Soul Stone, Bastila and the gang are trying to find Revan, and Revan is chillin' with the Avengers. Oh, how I'm looking forward to connecting it all! Anyway, here's our next chapter!**

* * *

After a good few hours of good drinking and hardy eating, Revan and the others flew back to the Avengers' headquarters, which was located in a forested area, the almost entirely white compound itself sitting next to a river.

The headquarters was divided into a few different buildings, spread out along a large clearing. There were multiple landing pads and what seemed to be a large warehouse, among a few other buildings. After the three craft landed and everyone got inside, Steve, Natasha, and a few others led the guests to where they would be staying the night. There were just enough rooms to accommodate everybody, but many of them had to share rooms. Revan ended up sharing one with Star Lord.

It wasn't until Revan got to a mirror when he realized how much he needed to trim his hair. His beard had grown quite bushy, and his hair was a little longer than he normally liked, so he held idle conversation with Quill while Stark's A.I. assisted him with using Earth's hair-trimming equipment.

"So tell me, Quill," Revan said to his new friend and roommate, "how'd you manage to acquaint yourself with a talking tree, among your other strange companions?"

Peter laughed in remembrance. "Ah, man, what a story!" he said. "Well, to start off, it all happened because someone wanted the Power Stone."

"These Stones have a hell of a lot of adventures surrounding them, don't they?" Revan commented.

"Well, they _are_ the most powerful artifacts in the universe," Peter responded.

"Eh, true."

"Anyway," Quill continued, "I found it first - on accident, by the way. Thing is, some guy named Ronan wanted the Stone, too, so he put a bounty on my head, but he was _also_ working with Thanos, so he got Gamora looking for me, too. Now, at the time, Rocket and Groot were mercenaries, so..."

"You got all three on your tail, didn't you?" Revan said for him.

"At the same time!" Quill completed. "Anyways, we were Xandar, and we got arrested and sent to a prison called the Kiln. Met Drax there, and we broke out with him and formed a rough team to stop Ronan, because Gamora wanted to betray Thanos the whole time."

Revan finished trimming his hair, and he sat on his bed to listen to Peter intently.

"So anyway," Peter continued. "We go meet up with the Collector on Knowhere to give him the Power Stone, but that goes south and Ronan takes it. Then we all have a big fight over Xandar, all seems lost, and THAT'S when I hold the dance-off to save the universe."

"That's definitely... a _unique_ way of going about it," Revan said.

"I challenged Ronan to a dance-off," Peter continued. "Jackass didn't wanna dance, but that's okay, because Rocket made a big gun on the spot and blew up Ronan's hammer, which was holding the Stone."

"Rocket built a big gun _on the spot?_" Revan exclaimed."This place is getting weirder and weirder!"

"Well..." Peter raised his shoulders as the two broke out into a laugh. After they were done, Quill finished the story.

"I grabbed the Stone," he continued, "and we all have a power-of-friendship moment and share the power to kill Ronan."

This perplexed Revan. "You can do that?"

"Well, mainly because I was half-god at the time," Peter casually replied.

Now, Revan's eyes widened as he sat back. "_What was that?_"

"Well, my dad was a Celestial, but after I killed him, I lost my Celestial power," Peter explained. "That's actually how we got Mantis into the team."

"Well, why'd you kill your dad?" Revan asked.

"He killed my mother, and he wanted to destroy the universe," Peter answered.

"Ah, that makes sense," Revan said. "That's... one hell of a story!"

"Oh yeah, definitely," Peter replied. His face sank. "I just wish Gamora was still around."

"She is," Revan said, trying to comfort him. "You know, when people die, they become one with the Force. She's... well, all around us."

Quill curled his eyebrows. "What do you mean?" he asked. "I thought the Force was, like, a power-source?"

"Oh, no, it's... it's so much more," Revan answered. "It surrounds us, it binds everything together. The Force is life, and life is the Force. You can find it everywhere, in the trees, in the stars, in people, even the rocks on the ground. Sure, it calls to some more than others, but it's connected to everything." Revan leaned forward. "And Gamora has become one with it. It might not seem like it, but she's now here more than she ever was before, and she's _proud_. That, I can promise you."

"Thanks," Peter simply said with a grateful smile.

"Of course," Revan said, nodding his head.

Peter thought for a moment. "Wouldn't that mean Thanos is everywhere, too?"

Revan was caught in an awkward situation. "I mean... well..."

Quill's near-crying demeanor broke into laughter, and Revan soon joined him.

* * *

"What have you got, Carth?" Bastila asked the Admiral, Meetra walking alongside her.

"Good, you're here," Carth replied. He pressed a few buttons on the holotable he was standing in front of, and a map of the galaxy appeared. "I honestly didn't think we'd find anything, but we did - in fact, more than I could have expected."

"What do you mean?" Meetra asked.

"Allow me to show you," Carth answered as he pressed a few more buttons. Multiple target points appeared across the map. "If we were to find anything, I would have expected two or three, but we found _seventeen_. Seventeen known black holes with unusual activity surrounding them."

"What kind of activity?" Meetra inquired.

"An unusual amount of freighters and other transport ships are passing through," Onasi replied. "One especially." One of the targets grew larger as the map zoomed in to a spot in the Outer Rim. "A black hole a few thousand parsecs away from the Vorbasi system. It's the best lead we have - assuming you're right."

"How much have you investigated it?" Bastila asked.

"I sent scouts, but they haven't gotten there yet," Carth answered.

"How would we even get through?" Meetra asked.

"Hyperspace," Carth answered. "The gravity well would pull us out of hyperspace and through the black hole faster than it can tear us apart. I am, of course, assuming this black hole is a wormhole that can be traveled through." Carth sighed. "Are we sure this is it?"

"I can't be entirely sure," Bastila replied, "but it's our best chance of finding him."

"Yeah, hopefully," Carth replied. "But what happens if we _do_ find him?"

"I suppose that's up to him," Bastila answered.

As she finished speaking, one of the officers came into the room. "Excuse me, Admiral," he said. "The scouts reported back."

"Well, let's hear it," Carth responded.

The officer cleared his throat before speaking. "There appears to be no current activity in the area," he began, "but there also appears to be wreckage of sort, though it's been far too damaged to make any guesses about it's origin."

"What kind of damage?" Meetra inquired.

"Aside from extreme twisting, compression, and possible whiplash damage, we can't really tell," the officer answered. "The pieces may have come from the other side - if it exists."

"The other side?" Carth asked. The officer nodded.

Bastila looked to Carth. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

"Bastila, nothing's written in stone yet," Carth replied.

"Is there any reason hyperspacing through a black hole with an evident other end is a bad idea?" Shan inquired.

"The fact that little to nothing is known about black holes!" Carth replied.

Bastila shook her head. "Is there anything we can send through and back?" she asked the officer. "A probe, anything with a hyperdrive?"

"Actually, I think surveillance would be a wiser method," Carth answered. "That way, we can learn exactly what's going on over there. We should also do this for the other sixteen black holes."

"That would take time," Bastila disagreed.

"Time we can afford," Carth said.

"Can we?" Bastila quickly replied.

"Bastila, this is _Revan_ we're talking about," Carth replied. "I'm sure he can handle himself for the few days we'll be doing this, but Bastila, we _have_ to be sure. This is uncharted territory we're dealing with here, and we can't rush in head-first."

"The Admiral's right, Bastila," Meetra added. "We can't let out personal feelings get in the way of reality."

"I know, I know..." Bastila said. "Go ahead, forgive me."

"Hey, I want to see him, too," Carth assured her, "and I promise I'll do everything I can to make that happen."

"I know," Bastila said thankfully. "Thank you."

Carth smiled and nodded back before Bastila left to her chambers.

"She _really_ wants to see him again, eh?" Meetra commented.

"Well, you should've seen the two of them back in the day," Carth replied. "They weren't even very romantic with each other, just so _close._ It's like they were 'just friends' and 'more than friends' at the same time." Carth sighed. "Good ole' days."

"You really think we'll find him?" Meetra asked.

"Only if he wants to be found," Carth responded. It was really only he and and HK-47 who knew what Revan was capable of, not only with the Force, but his mind, as well. Only they had seen him push forward, through the Star Forge. Hundreds fell before him as he carefully and methodically cut them down, nothing stopping him, not even the trained Sith lords sent after the trio.

Every order he made, every suggestion he gave, every risk he took, all benefit him in the end. He carefully chose targets, not one strike landed without benefiting him in more ways than one.

Maybe Carth's memory exaggerated it a little. But that didn't change the fact that too many people were unaware of how powerful he really was.

* * *

Corvus still didn't believe that Vallik had actually found the map to the Soul Stone, and he could only believe less that they were actually going there.

The Stone was located on a distant world called Vormir, a world who's dead surface was contrasted by the snow that fell upon it, as well as the clear rivers.

After landing, Corvus and Vallik found themselves ascending the twisting path of a mountain, Vallik commenting on the weather as they went. He apparently liked snow, even going so far as to throw a lump of it at Glaive while laughing maniacally.

Eventually, they come across the Stone's guardian, who almost seemed to be a ghost with an accent similar to Vallik's.

"Welcome," it's chilling, yet smooth, voice stated, "Vallik, son of -"

"Let's not get too personal, shall we?" Vallik interrupted. "We're here on business."

"You have come for the Soul Stone," the figure said, seeming to know everything. "You should know that it extracts a terrible price."

"I am a powerful man, price is of no concern to me," Vallik answered.

"They all think that at first," the voice said, almost disappointed. "They all think the price is of no concern to them, and they shrug it off as nothing." The shadow under the figure's hood revealed a crimson face. "They are all wrong."

The guardian led them to the peak of the mountain, on which was a path to the edge of a cliff, decorated with dead trees and ancient pillars.

"Where's the Stone?" Vallik demanded.

"The Soul Stone does not grant its power to all," the guardian stated. "It's power goes out to those it deems... worthy."

"And how does one get deemed worthy?" Vallik asked, Corvus remaining silent.

"The Stone demands... a sacrifice," the guardian stated.

"Of what manner?" Vallik inquired.

"In order to obtain the Stone, you must sacrifice that which you love," the guardian answered as they reached the edge of the cliff.

"So, what's the second option?" Vallik asked after a moment.

"The Stone demands worthiness, not material goods," the guardian answered. "There is but one option."

"So, how do you plan to -" Corvus asked, but Vallik cut him off...

With a push off the cliff.

Corvus reacted quickly, managing to grab on to the cliff's face and flip back on to the edge.

He lunged at Vallik when he felt his throat go tight as his feet left the ground.

Vallik looked Corvus in the eye, shaking his head. "I don't normally like to lie, but I happen to like Revan," he said before sending Corvus flying back. "Apologies," he said with the utmost sarcasm.

The final child of Thanos was dead upon the surface of Vormir.

Vallik turned around and waited a moment. "So, where's the Stone?" he finally asked.

"You felt nothing toward your chosen sacrifice," the guardian said. "His life meant nothing to you."

"So it's not a scam? Really?" Vallik sighed and thought for a moment. "Alright, I'll be back, just stay right there."

"Attempting to trick the Soul Stone is a foolish and pointless endeavor," the all-knowing guardian said as Vallik walked away.

Vallik stopped in his tracks, and looked the guardian dead in the eye. "Watch me," he said before leaving.

* * *

Revan awoke the following morning well-rested. Judging by the sun, it didn't seem very early, but he didn't sleep in very late, either. Quill seemed to have awoken some time ago. Revan decided to get up himself, and put his robes and mask back on.

He followed the sound of conversation to what he assumed was the living room, where Steve, Natasha, and Rhodey were arguing with the hologram of an old man, while Loki and Wanda sat on the couch.

"Morning," Revan greeted them, leaning on the wall.

"Who's this?" the hologram asked aggressively.

"Revan," Steve answered, waving. "He's a friend."

"Making more and more unknown allies, I see," the old man said.

"Wow, you must be a lot of fun," Revan said sarcastically. "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that you're a politician."

"Secretary of Defense," Rhodes corrected.

"I take it this one is the paranoid kind," Revan extrapolated.

"Please pardon me if I take the protection of this nation and, by extension, this planet, very seriously," the Secretary said.

"Well, you don't have to question everything and everybody to do it," Revan replied. "Nevertheless, arguing with a politician is a pointless endeavor. So, what's going on?"

"Nothing of your concern, is it?" the Secretary said.

"It actually is of my concern, whether you like it or not," Revan said. "Protecting others happens to be my profession."

"Sanctioned by whom?" the Secretary questioned.

"Me, myself, and I," Revan replied. "No one's bothered to stop me for multiple reasons."

"We're discussing the Stones," Steve cut in.

"I though that was already decided?" Revan asked.

"I disagree," the Secretary cut in. "Placing artifacts with this kind of power in the hands of magicians and mercenaries -"

"- is a great idea, I agree!" Revan said for him.

"- is _dangerous_, at best," the Secretary completed for himself.

"Well, perhaps you would prefer Republic intervention?" Revan said. "I'm sure you'd _love_ a foreign democratic power to annex you and place the Stones under their supervision! Or would you rather leave them with those who have handled them excellently for millennia?"

"Is that a threat?" the Secretary demanded before Steve broke them up.

"Nobody's threatening anybody," the captain said. "Now, let's try to discuss this like the civilized folk we are."

"My apologies," Revan nodded his head.

The Secretary shook his head, then pulled up a list. "As I was saying," he began, "the Mind, Space, and Time Stones are currently under U.N. jurisdiction. Therefore, it should be up to them what happens to them."

"Secretary, all due respect," Steve began, "you have to know that none of that is true. The Mind Stone is with Vision, the Tesseract belongs to Asgard, and the Time Stone has been protected by the sorcerers for _far_ longer than most countries have even existed."

"Things have changed, captain," said the Secretary. "Vision is government property -"

"Excuse me?" Wanda said aggressively from the couch.

"The Tesseract is Asgardian property!" Revan interjected with her.

"It has been in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s protection for almost eighty years before being taken by Asgard," the Secretary replied.

"Firstly, is an Asgardian claim something you want to dispute?" Revan said. "Secondly... you know what, Loki can handle that."

"Hmm?" said Loki from the couch.

"You expect me to allow a war criminal to dictate what belongs with us?"

"Actually, Asgard was just hiding it with you," Loki said without the Secretary's discretion. "We didn't think our enemies were going to look in your little anthill."

"Unfortunately for you, this planet is home to a complex civilization, not _ants_," the Secretary argued.

"Nevertheless, we only hid it here," Loki argued with a smile. "Technically, if anyone, _you_ were the ones who stole it, but my brother and late father happened to like you enough to take it back to Asgard with no qualms about it."

"Same thing with the Time and Mind Stones, Secretary," Steve added. "Even if you had jurisdiction, good luck acting on it."

"The choice isn't really up to a single planet here, Secretary," Natasha added in.

"As I am well aware," the Secretary responded. "Which is why several other prominent planets are sending their representatives here to discuss the fate of the Stones."

Everyone shot the Secretary a curious look.

"Xandar and Hala, to name a couple," the Secretary explained. "I'm told we're even getting an extra-galactic representative."

"Republic?" Revan quickly asked.

"Excuse me?" replied the Secretary.

"Is that representative with the Galactic Republic?"

"I'm not at liberty to -"

"Yes, or no," Revan demanded.

The Secretary gave a sigh of reluctance. "No."

"Good," Revan said.

"Vision and Strange at the very least will have to be there," the Secretary stated. "Ideally, we will also have a representative of Asgard."

Steve sighed. "We'll be open to suggestions, but the decision is still up to us."

"Good luck convincing them of that," the Secretary said before his hologram disappeared.

There was a moment of silence after the Secretary left. Revan could tell galactic politics was new to them, and they were, unfortunately, going to be heavily involved.

"Don't like politicians?" Rhodey ended up saying to Revan.

"It's a large portion of the reason I got so popular a while ago," Revan answered. "Cut the banthashit, straight to the point, brutally honest. I guess people liked that about me."

"Well, you could tone it down a bit," Steve said.

"Sorry, I'll keep that in mind."

"Well, at least we got something good out of the meeting," Natasha commented.

"How so?" asked Revan.

"We managed to use the Thanos situation to convince Ross to at least renegotiate the Sokovia Accords," Rogers answered.

Revan's eyes lit up, though no one could see them behind his mask. "Oh, that's good!"

"It'll definitely help fix things," Steve replied with a smile. "So, how'd you sleep?"

"It was nice," Revan replied. "By the way, have you seen Quill?"

"He's out at his ship with Thor, I think," Steve answered. "Speaking of, you going with them?"

"I think so," Revan replied. "I'll be a lot more productive with them than down here."

"You don't have to stick around, you know," Natasha suggested. "Just about everyone else is taking time off."

"Oh, I'll be fine," Revan said. "Not really much else to do, anyway."

"Alright, have it your way," Steve chuckled. "So, what do you plan on doing after you're done?"

"Might stay with the Guardians," Revan answered. "I'm quite comfortable in that environment."

As Revan finished speaking, Quill came in. The filth that was all over him suggested that he was out working on the _Milano_.

"Hey, morning," he greeted, almost out of breath. "How'd the meeting go?"

"Government disagrees on the Stones," Steve answered. "But go ahead and take your three, the Tesseract isn't up to them."

"Okay, great," Peter responded. "Uh, me and Thor had a question about how we're transporting them?"

"Go ahead," Steve replied.

"Uh, where's Spark?" Peter asked first.

"_Stark_," Steve corrected. "And he's out. Why?"

"We just figured the Stones could use more formal transport," Peter said. "I mean, Tesseract is fine, but we also have two in the Gauntlet."

Steve sighed and nodded his head. "I think Bruce should be able to handle that, actually. I'll go get him."

"Great!" Peter responded. "Revan, you coming with us?"

"Yeah, yeah," Revan replied, nodding.

Running around the galaxy and exploring was gonna be a nice change of pace.

Right?

* * *

**Well, that wasn't very nice of Vallik :(**

**But it's good to know Bastila still cares about Revan :)**

**And Revan's off to help the Avengers finish things up, while Earth has to deal with intergalactic politics for the first time. I promise it won't be boring!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and as always, may the Force be with you!**


	15. Adventures Await

**edboy4926 - I'm not sure even the Rakata themselves could answer that question, but it's a good one, nonetheless. And you'll see who our extra-galactic friends are soon!**

**RhettTheWarrior1028 - Glad you enjoyed! And yeah, Ross is a bitch, ain't he.**

**Well guys, I got good news and bad news. Bad news, this chapter's gonna be a little short. Sorry, but I couldn't find a way to lengthen it without making it feel like two chapters mashed into one :(**

**Good news, I finally read the Revan novel (yeah, they did Revan and Meetra dirty, but that ain't the point). The first chapter of _Shadow of a New Age_, in which Revan defeats Vitiate but gets sent to the Clone Wars as a result, will hopefully be up soon. (If you have other ideas for the name, leave me a suggestion, as it isn't set in stone yet.)**

**Some other good news: I have a pleasant surprise for you all at the end ;)**

* * *

"No, we're not!" Revan argued.

"Yes, you are!" Peter Quill argued back.

"Your evidence is grounded completely in coincidence!" Revan insisted.

"That's my point!" Peter replied.

"A good point, too!" Thor laughed.

"No, it's not," Loki said, annoyed.

Peter walked up in front of them, stopping their walk through the Avengers compound.

"Seriously, Revan," he said, "you are a _perfect_ cross of Thor and Loki!"

"No, I am a completely separate person!" Revan replied.

"Alright, let's have a look," Peter said. "Loki has long hair and no beard, and Thor has short hair and a beard. _You_ have medium hair with a beard!"

"A _very_ common look," Revan responded.

"Loki is brains, Thor is brawn," Peter continued. "You're both! Except, y'know, not as strong as Thor."

"Yeah, so what?" Revan defended himself.

"Thor likes big weapons, Loki likes knives," Peter went on. "You like swords!"

"_Very_ common for men of my stature," Revan said.

"Loki likes magic, Thor likes lightning," Peter added. "You do both!"

"The Force and Loki's magic are nothing alike!" Revan argued.

"Not to mention the fact that you all wear capes!"

Loki, Thor, and Revan looked at each other in silence.

"Yeah, there's a point," Revan admitted. "But I'm the only one with a mask!"

"Doesn't change the similarities!" Peter replied.

"You listed, like, five!"

"Yeah, that's a lot!"

"If you guys are done bickering," said Bruce Banner from in front of them, "I have your containers."

The four didn't even realize they had reached their destination.

"Ah, Banner!" Loki said with a mischievous smile. "I'm told the Hulk isn't coming out! Isn't that nice?"

"Try anything, and he just might make an exception," Banner calmly threatened. He then handed Thor two orbs. "Give 'em a twst to open them, and put the Stones in. They should be able to take it."

"Thanks," Peter said with a nod, Banner nodding back.

"So, gonna head out soon?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, pretty soon," Peter replied. "Just gonna make some final arrangements and checks on the ship. We should be leaving within the hour."

"Oh, speaking of," Revan chimed in, "Secretary Ross requested an Asgardian representative. Thor, have you picked one yet?"

"Oh, yes, I have," Thor said. "Loki, thank you for volunteering!"

"I-what!?" Loki exclaimed. "Why!?"

"Because you're slimy and cunning," Thor replied. "You're absolutely perfect to play politics!"

"Oh yes, you're perfect!" Revan laughed. "Just make sure you stick to the plan."

"Thor, these people _hate_ me!" Loki argued desperately. "Just me _being_ here aggravates people!"

"Oh, you always aggravate people," Thor brushed him off. "Come one, it'll be fun!"

"Well, why can't you go?" Loki inquired.

"Because I'm a warrior, and you're a politician," Thor stated. "That's why I'm the king, and you're the advisor!"

"When was _that_ established!?" Loki demanded.

"Like, ten years ago," Thor said. "Remember? Before the Jotunheim incident?"

"That was _seven_ years ago, Thor," Loki corrected.

"Oh, who cares?" Thor replied. "Either way, you're going."

"I have to agree," Revan interjected. "I think Thor would think too much with his axe."

Loki tightened his lips. "_Fine_," he reluctantly complied with a sarcastic smile. "Just don't expect me to be friendly."

"Have I ever?" Thor smiled and walked away with Peter and Revan, leaving Loki behind.

Loki and Banner shared a look.

"I don't like it, either," Bruce said. "If it makes you feel better."

Loki sighed. "You leave me alone, I'll leave you alone, deal?"

"Yeah, sure," Bruce replied before walking away himself, knowing full well Loki wasn't going to keep his end of the bargain.

* * *

"Thor?" Loki called to his brother.

"Yes, brother?" Thor answered.

"We seem to know what to do with the Stones," Loki stated. "But what of Asgard?"

Thor sighed and shook his head. "I'm not sure yet. We still need to find the other survivors."

"You don't have any ideas?" Loki asked him.

"Well, our first priority is finding a home," Thor answered. "I think where we go from there is based on where we choose, because I don't know if we'll end up with a city or a planet."

"We won't get much if we place our people on Earth," Loki stated.

"Well, there's not many people left, Loki," Thor replied.

"Perhaps, but we will grow again," Loki answered. "Settling an uninhabited planet would be our best option."

"That would take time," Thor said. "But I am interested in giving Revan's galaxy a look."

"You mean one of the most dangerous places in the universe according to him?" Loki exclaimed. "That's not a good idea!"

"Relax, I just want to look," Thor replied. "Just to visit, if anything, maybe establish some relations."

"Alright, but we're not moving there," Loki advised. "Those Sith Revan told us about worry me."

"How so?"

"He said they destroyed a planet to kill a single woman," Loki answered. "That says a lot."

"That just made me want to meet one," Thor stated. "That way, I can bash his skull in."

"I have doubts it would be that easy," Loki said. "My point is, that place is not a suitable place to grow. Maybe expanding there would be a good idea, but not for a long time."

"Well, where else could we go?" Thor asked. "I still think Earth is best."

"Well, we could at least look," Loki said. "I'm sure there's many habitable planets out there."

"But again, that would leave so many people homeless in a spaceship while we search," Thor argued. "Earth will do fine."

"But you need to see the bigger picture," Loki responded. "We could stay here temporarily, I suppose, but we can't stay here forever. Not if we are to regain our former glory."

"Well, define former glory," Thor countered. "An empire built out of blood?"

"An empire that brought peace to the Nine Realms," Loki corrected.

"Peace through force," Thor insisted.

"In a universe like this?" Loki responded. "Is there really any other way? Sometimes, to keep peace, one must wage war."

"Perhaps," Thor responded, "but I would rather not go down a path of war unless we have to."

"Very well," Loki conceded, "But the lot of our people is greater than sharing a home with another."

"I'll figure something out," Thor assured. "Who knows, perhaps we can settle on a planet we find in our quest."

"Perhaps," Loki stated simply. "I suppose the answer will come to us eventually."

"Then we'll just have to see what happens," Thor said before Loki walked away.

* * *

An hour went by, and the Guardians were ready to leave. Everyone shared a warm goodbye, wishing each other luck, whether they were involved in the politics or the adventure.

"Make sure you don't bow to them," Revan advised them. "You have the power over the Stones, not them. Heed their advice, but their word is not law."

"Yeah, we figured," Tony Stark casually replied as they ended a handshake. "And good luck with finding Atlantis, or wherever you're hiding these things."

"Atlantis is in the ocean," Natasha corrected proudly.

"At this point, after everything," Tony replied, "I don't even know anymore."

"What's Atlantis?" Revan whispered to Quill as they boarded the ship, to which he laughed and explained it to him.

"Let's hope nothing goes wrong," Natasha said to Steve Rogers.

"If it does," Steve replied, "let's be ready."

"So, when and where is our intergalactic conference being held?" Bruce Banner asked as he adjusted his glasses.

"U.N. building, two days," Steve replied. "It was deemed pretty urgent."

"Yeah, that is quick," Bruce replied. "Who's going?"

"Me and Vision, definitely," Wanda Maximoff replied.

"The wizard's also coming, and _Loki_, of all people, is representing Asgard!" Stark exclaimed. "Seriously, who's idea was that?"

"Not mine, I assure you!" Loki said, walking past them in his black suit. "But since the meeting is happening in only a few days, hopefully this will all be over quite soon, because I _assure_ you, I enjoy being here as much as you enjoy _having_ me here."

"Yeah, whatever, just stay invisible," Tony shrugged.

But as the Guardians boarded the ship, the universe decided to bother them yet again, for a bright flash appeared in the sky. And it was getting bigger.

Thor called the Guardians back out of the ship, and they all watched the object, ready for trouble.

Within moments, a small starship slammed into the ground. After a few moments, a hatch opened from the side, and two old men walked out, gripping their backs as they struggled down the ramp. One was slightly balding with a mustache, and he was much smaller and younger than the second, who had a full head of hair and a beard.

"Oh, hi!" the older man called out happily. "Watch out for the droid!"

"Yeah, he's definitely got a screw loose," the second man said as they both sat on the ground.

"Droid?" Revan questioned as the heroes exchanged confused glances.

The answer to their question walked out of the ship in the form of a worn, but heavily armed, orange robot.

"No way..." Revan said, happy but confused.

"Disappointed statement: Master Revan, why must you continuously associate yourself with such a large variety of organic meatbags?"

* * *

**That's right. Everyone's favorite assassin droid finally caught up to his master. By the way, that was the Stan Lee and George Lucas cameo, if you didn't catch it.**

**I'll see you next chapter (which will most likely be longer), maybe next fanfic. May the Force be with you.**


End file.
